La tentación de ojos azules
by srtcaskett47
Summary: La vida monótona de Kate Beckett se ve interrumpida por un asesinato poco común. Un balazo directo al corazón, una metáfora de toda su vida. Un sospechoso de ojos azules con toda la vida por delante que la enloquece, una nueva ocasión para hacer justicia. Pero,¿es correcto mantener una relación con alguien 9 años menor que tu? ¿O tan solo es un peligro más al que enfrentarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer fic que escribo, me gustaría que lo leyerais,(acepto opiniones y demás), ya que lo hago por amor, tanto a la serie como a los fans. JAJAJAJAJAJA, y bueno. No se que saldrá, pero espero que no sea una historia pesada o aburrida, si no original e innovadora que os mantega aertas. **

El sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte del East River. El brillo amarillento se mezclaba con las aguas azules, indicando el amanecer. El tráfico comenzaba a llenar las calles principales, y, a mediados de Abril, el bochorno aumentaba. Con el vaso de café de cartón entre sus manos, la detective Beckett se aproximaba a su víctima número cinco de ese mes. Paso su mano izquierda por la frente para eliminar el sudor que se estaba formando sobre su piel. Resoplo. Dio un trago al café frío, que dejo un rastro refrescante con saber a vainilla, justo lo que necesitaba su acalorada garganta. Conforme avanzaba por el parque, la escena se veía más clara. Dos coches patrulla y el equipo de Medicina Forense ocupaban el lugar.  
Se acercó a sus dos compañeros de trabajo que ahora observaban su bloc de notas para poder recolocar los hechos. Uno de ellos era de nacionalidad cubana, alto, brazos fuertes y mirada oscura.

-Ey, Espo.-lo saludo con una sonrisa. Este le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras acababa de apuntar algo con el bolígrafo.-¿Que tenemos?-Esta vez fueron unos ojos azules cristalinos quienes la miraron. Su pelo rubio peinado en punta se movía por la brisa mañanera. Rasgos propios de un irlandés.-Ah, hola Ryan.-Este sonrió complacido cuando reparo en el.

-Varón blanco. De unos 35 años.-respondió el detective de ojos azules, ojeando sus apuntes. Beckett frunció el ceño.

-¿Causa de la muerte?-pregunto mientras se acercaban al lugar del crimen. Justo cerca del estanque yacía un hombre blanco, como había indicado su compañero. La medica forense estaba terminando su reconocimiento cuando levanto la mirada.

-Un simple disparo directo al corazón.-dijo respondiendo a la anterior pregunta de la detective. Le indico el agujero que se había formado en la parte superior de la americana negra.

-¿Franja horaria de la muerte?-la inspectora observaba cada centímetro del cadáver, buscando respuestas, como siempre hacia.

-A juzgar por la palidez del cuerpo y la temperatura...-comenzó a decir la forense. Pasó una página de su libreta y le dio unos golpecitos con el boli.-Entre las once y las tres de la madrugada.-finalizo mirándola. Esta asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin quitar la vista del agujero de bala.

-Espósito, pide los informe de balística.-le ordeno a su compañero mientras se agachaba. Se enfundo en los guantes de látex azul y con cuidado toco la tela rasgada.-A simple vista podría decir que es de bajo calibre.-informo con el ceño fruncido. -¿Algún sospechoso?-volvió a incorporarse.

-Si. El hombre que encontró el cadáver-Ryan señalo a un señor que sujetaba la correa de un pidbull blanco.-Afirma ver a un joven que salio huyendo al verlo. Estaba junto al cadáver.

-¿Ha dado una descripción?-preguntó antes de dar otro sorbo a su Capuccino. Ryan negó.-Llamar al de los retratos robot y que nos consiga algo con lo que poder empezar.-finalizo repasando el parque con la mirada. Deberían recoger e irse, dentro de poco comenzaría a llegar la prensa. Ryan asintio y se dirigio con Espósito al testigo.

-Lanie.-la médica forense de giro.-¿Sabemos quién es la víctima?-Esta asintió rápidamente y saco una cartera de cuero marrón de su bata de trabajo. La abrió ante los ojos de la inspectora, mostrándole el DNI.-Matthew Perkins.-leyo Beckett.

-Aja, y, mira.-prosiguio la forense. Abrio el hueco especializado para los billetes.-Esta todo el dinero, y eso descarta...

-Que no fue un robo fallido.-respondió Beckett con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba la salida por la cual había huido el sospechoso.

La detective observaba la pizarra blanca detenidamente. La foto de la víctima estaba en el medio, y, a su lado la de la autopsia. Beckett destapo el rotulador no permanente y apunto su nombre. Volvió a cerrarlo y comenzó a golpearse el labio inferior con él. Dirigió la mirada hacia el retrato robot que habían conseguido Espósito y Ryan. Se trataba de un chico joven, de unos 23 años. Pelo corto, mandíbula cuadrada y ojos penetrantes. Lo más curioso era la sonrisa rebelde que formaban sus labios. Realmente era guapo, pero, por desgracia, para sus 32 años era un niño. Ando hacia atrás, dando pequeños y firmes pasos hasta llegar a la mesa sin perder de vista el retrato. Cogió de nuevo el café que había comprado horas antes y dio un largo sorbo. Notaba como la camiseta comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo gracias al calor. Miro a todos lados. Era la hora del almuerzo, la comisaria estaba medio vacía, solo habían dos o tres policías trabajando. Suspiro. Se cogió la camiseta por los bajos y se la quitó, quedándose con una de tirantes negra. La cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello repiqueteo en su esternón. Cuando un poco de aire pudo instalarse en su acalorado cuerpo sonrió complacida.

-Beckett.-La voz de Espósito le hizo girarse.-Tenemos al sospechoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahí va el segundo capi. Gracias por las visitas, por los 2 followers y por molestaros en leerla. JAJAAAJJAJAJAA, creía que seria todo más difícil. En fin, este capi es más movidito y viene cargado de risas, espero que os guste, un beso!****  
**

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió con un golpe. Sentado, esperándola estaba el sospechoso al que tanto ansiaba encontrar. Este se incorporó y se acercó a la mesa, listo para empezar. Mientras colocaba su expediente sobre la mesa hizo un reconocimiento facial rápido. Lo primero que llamo su atención fueron esos ojos azules penetrantes que minutos antes estaba contemplando en un dibujo, sin imaginar que tendrían un color tan especial. Lo segundo era esa sonrisa que estaba poniéndola nerviosa. Hacía que un calor profundo chispeara en su bajo vientre. Carraspeo sentándose, intentando mantener la calma. Abrió el expediente entre los dos, ganando un poco de tiempo. Sentía su mirada sobre sus labios y dio gracias por no perder la compostura.

-Veo que tiene un gran historial señor...-comenzó a decir. Frunció el ceño, buscando su nombre.-Rodgers.-Finalizo sonriendo. Al levantar la vista pudo ver la forma en la que la miraba. Entre seducción y suficiencia. Como no parara eso ya, la temperatura de la habitación subiría aún más.

-Permítame corregirla.-dijo este pasándose el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior.-Castle. Richard Castle. Me cambie el nombre hace unos años.-Para tener 23 años su voz era mucho más ronca y sexy de lo que esperaba. Su garganta se había quedado seca con solo oírlo.

-Señor Castle.-dijo retomando de nuevo la conversación. Este rió por lo bajo.

-Vamos, puedes hablarme de tu.-dijo recostándose en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Está bien.-dijo entre dientes.-Richard, con solo 23 años ya tienes varios antecedentes en tu historial.-Comenzó a pasar las hojas de la carpeta. Saco una que estaba archivada entre un par de folios de colores y la puso entre ambos.-Escandalo público, obstrucción a la justicia...-A cada palabra que la inspectora decía, Castle sonreía nostálgico.

-Robe un caballo mientras estaba desnudo en la Universidad.-explico quitándole importancia con la mano. Beckett volvió a mirarlo y este le sonrió. Sintió como sus pezones se endurecían bajo su sujetador. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?-Y lo de obstrucción a la justicia-hizo un esfuerzo por no reír mientras explicaba los hechos.-¡Intento pegarme con la porra!¡Eso es abuso de autoridad! Aunque...-cambio de un tono amable a uno seductor.-Me habría dado igual si hubieses sido tu.-Fijo la mirada en su escote, mojado por el sudor, resaltando más sus pechos. Beckett ignoro el comentario y prosiguió su interrogatorio. Eso es, suyo. No de un niñato de Universidad.

-¿Cómo siendo un niño tienes tantas cuentas pendientes?-le pregunto mientras se ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Richard dejo de jugar con su reloj negro y se recostó sobre la mesa, reduciendo la distancia lo máximo posible. Miro detrás del hombro de la detective, un gran espejo ocupaba la pared. Por su experiencia en las comisarías sabía que podrían estar observándolo ahora mismo. Sonrió.

-¿Cómo siendo un niño puedo ponerte tan cachonda?-le susurro con un tono cargado de excitación en su voz. Beckett clavo rápidamente vista en sus profundos ojos azules.

Sonrió para que no notara como poco a poco comenzaba a bajar la guardia.

-Tranquilos, para cambiar pañales, ya tengo a mis sobrinos.-le respondió encarnando la ceja. Si pensaba que podía descolocarla, iba por mal camino, ahora le tocaba dar guerra a ella.

-Intenta poner el pañal, y si cabe, me avisas.-dijo en voz baja sonriendo con picardía.

-Sabes que hay gente escuchando, ¿verdad?-Beckett se estiró en su silla mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Castle se río en voz alta. Musitó algo que sonó como "viciosilla" y se sentó recto en la silla. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y le dedicó otra de sus miradas sexys. Este gesto solo hizo que Beckett sintiera un tirón en su entrepierna.

-Y, bueno.¿por qué se supone que estoy aquí?-preguntó apoyando la cara en la palma de la mano. Al parecer, se había aburrido de jugar con la inspectora.

-Eres sospechoso número 1 de la muerte de Matthew Perkins.-respondió Beckett ahora seria. En cuanto acabó la frase, Castle palideció.-Un testigo te vio salir huyendo de la escena del crimen y estabas muy cerca del cadáver.-Castle agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar de nuevo con su reloj.-¿Algo que decir?-Cuando volvió a mirarla algo dentro de ella se quebró. Los mismos ojos azules que antes la miraban excitados, ahora la miraban con un vacío interior profundo.  
-Sí.-Carraspeó.-Por muchas evidencias que hayan, yo no hize nada.-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacías arrodillado junto al cadáver?-Beckett se inclinó en la silla, apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-Yo...-intentó decir. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior y le pasó un vaso de agua que había cerca de la mesa. Este se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.  
Ladeó la cabeza, incitándolo a seguir.-Yo llevo unos meses siguiendo a Matthew.-Beckett frunció el ceño ante eso. Él levantó las manos para que no sacara conclusiones precipitadas.-Soy escritor. El era mi documentación. Tengo en mente algo sobre capos de la mafia y él tenía contactos. Leyó algún que otro manuscrito y simplemente se ofreció para guiarme por esos mundos.-Durante la declaración de Castle, Beckett estuvo tomando diversas notas en su bloc.-Si lo hubiese matado, jodería mi propio trabajo. Además, ya le había cogido cariño, era como un hermano... -Lo último lo pronunció con un nudo en la garganta.-Me salvó el culo en varias ocasiones,¿sabes?-sonrió con nostalgia. Si lo que Castle decía era verdad, podría haber alguna mafia de por medio.

-Siento preguntar esto Castle...¿dónde estabas entre las once y las tres de la madrugada?-El dedicó una sonrisa para restarle importancia. El rastro de chico rebelde había sido sustituido por el buenazo. Mientras este pensaba su coartada, la inspectora intentaba escoger entre alguna de sus dos facetas.

-Durmiendo.-respondió al fin.-Lo recuerdo porqué llevaba varias horas de sueño atrasadas y me quedé dormido en el sofá...-Beckett asintió apuntando esto último.

-¿Alguien puede confirmarlo?-preguntó la detective con el bolígrafo entre los labios. Castle frunció el ceño.

-Sí. Mi madre.-respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Beckett estaba dispuesta a levantarse y dar por finalizado el interrogatorio cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de Castle. Cuando lo miró, las manos le tapaban la boca.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó colocando la carpeta de archivos cerca de su pecho.

-Ese día habíamos quedado para ir a hablar con uno de sus contactos, pero me quedé dormido, como he dicho antes...-respondió lentamente, sopesando la idea que los dos habían pensado.

-Eso quiere decir que podrías haber corrido su misma suerte.-finalizó Beckett en un susurro. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió.

La inspectora estaba retirando el retrato robot de Richard Castle, cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba por su espalda.

-Para ser un dibujo, salgo guapo -de nuevo esa voz sexy. Lo miró por encima de su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Querías algo Castle?-le pregunto seria. Debía mantener la profesionalidad, la sala de interrogatorios había quedado atrás. Dejó el retrato apartado y sintió de nuevo la mirada de él, ahora en su trasero. Ella carraspeó. Castle levantó la mirada al instante.

-Eh, sí, querría saber algo -dijo mordiéndose el labio burlón. Beckett encarnó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Usas tanga o bragas?-le preguntó. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a su mesa. Sonrió al saber que la seguía.

-No pretenderás que te pregunte yo ahora por la talla de tus calzoncillos,¿verdad?-le pregunto Beckett recostándose en la silla del escritorio. Él miró a los lados, percatándose de que nadie se fijaba en ellos. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:-No hace falta, eso ya te lo digo yo. XL.-le dejó un beso en la mejilla y guiñó uno uno de sus ojos azules. Beckett contempló como se dirigía hacia el ascensor. Se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose cómo, con un par de palabras había conseguido calentarla tanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, como he dicho, aquí está el 3° capi, espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Muchas gracias por los actuales 10 follows y los 4 favoritos. Por esa gran mayoría de visitas, realmente no esperaba tanta atención, y, bueno, espero que os guste y sigáis comentando, un beso!**

Parpadeó en medio de la oscuridad desorientado. La sábana lo estaba aprisionando y la bruma no le permitía ni respirar. Esa era la tercera vez que se desvelaba en esa noche y lo peor era que la imagen de la inspectora Beckett se había grabado con fuego en su mente. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se frotó los ojos, adormilado. Con cuidado, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. El loft en el que vivía con su madre era gigante y precioso. Formado por dos pisos que estaban unidos por una escalera de acero plateado. El suelo y la mayoría de las paredes eran de madera. Se acercó a la barra americana de la cocina y se sirvió batido de chocolate en un vaso de cristal. Eso calmó su sed y le dejó un agradable dulzor en los labios. Habían pasado más de 24 horas y seguía sin poder olvidar el olor a cerezas que desprendía el cuerpo de la detective. Deseaba tocarla con sus manos, por todas partes, conocer su cuerpo como si fuera el suyo propio. Aún con el batido en la mano se metió en su despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sonrió al ver su rincón de libertad, como él solía llamarlo. Dio otro sorbo y miró con atención la carta enmarcada que había frente a él, colgada de la pared. Su primer rechazo. El único que le dio la patada al actual Derrick Storm. Sonrió. Para él, tener eso ahí era símbolo de lucha, de hacerse valer y ser oído. Si se hubiese dado por vencido ese día, ahora no tendría una vida llena de chicas, dinero y cosas lujosas. No. No sería así. Se sentó en su escritorio de madera caoba, contemplando las vistas. Al final de aquella bruma de edificios y rascacielos estaba el famoso Empire State. Por eso se compró la casa en el SoHo. Poder observar el mundo a sus pies le hacía sentirse el dueño de todo. Suspiró. Se bebió lo que quedaba del batidi y contempló por última vez su adorada Nueva York. Subió las escaleras con pesadez, esperando que Morfeo tuviera compasión de él y le diera algunas horas de sueño.

El olor a café recién hecho inundó la habitación. Castle, aún medio dormido inspiró el aroma y sonrió abiertamente. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. La luz del sol bañaba toda la estancia. Bufo y se restregó las manos por la cara, desperezándose. Se inclinó entre las sábanas blancas y bostezo con fuerza. Salió de la cama tan solo vestido por unos boxers negros y se acercó hasta la cortina. La corrió y todo volvió a su tenue luz natural. Se enfundó en sus zapatillas de estar por casa. Arrastrando los pies, como si la vida le fuese en ello, consiguió llegar al baño. Se desprendió de los boxers mientras encendía la ducha. Con cuidado logró introducirse dentro. Un torrente de agua caliente cayó primero por su pelo, seguido de sus hombros para finalmente recorrer sus muslos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua se llevara su stress.

El ascensor iluminó la minúscula pantalla que descansaba sobre los botones. Con un chirrido se puso en marcha y comenzó a ascender. Se alisó los pantalones vaqueros y se arremangó los puños de la camisa negra. Deseaba tener un espejo cerca, para así poder arreglar un poco más su pelo. Las puertas de metal se abrieron con lentitud, o eso le pareció a Castle. El departamento de homicidios de la comisaría número 12 se extendía ante sus ojos. Buscó con la mirada el despacho del capitán. Cuando lo encontró se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta. Agarró la manivela y, con una sonrisa entró dentro.  
Sonrió al encontrarse con un primer plano de la espalda de su inspectora favorita. Mantuvo la mirada en su trasero hasta que se dio la vuelta. Se fijó en como tení desabrochados dos botones de la blusa, por el cual podía ver parte del sujetador blanco. Detrás de ella, un hombre de color le mostraba una gran sonrisa. Se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia él, hasta quedar en un perfecto triángulo formado por los tres.

-¡Richard!-el capitán lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando se separaron le dio un apretón de manos cariñoso. Beckett contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, desconcertada. Se puso el bolígrafo con el que debía estar explicándole algo al capitán entre los labios. Castle tragó saliva con fuerza al sentir como su amigo se despertaba en las profundidades del pantalón.

-¡Roy! No sabía que dirigías a la 12.-respondió Castle. El capitán se sentó de nuevo detrás de su escritorio. Se acarició el poblado bigote que descansaba sobre su labio superior, pensativo.

-Justamente hablábamos de ti.-continuó Roy señalando a Beckett.-Ah, se me olvidaba. Esta es Kate Beckett. Uno de mis mejores hombres dentro del cuerpo.-Supongo que ya os conoceréis del interrogatorio.-esta vez le dirigió una mirada severa a Castle.-¿En qué andas metido Rick?.-Este, que se había distraído mirando el hueco que había entre el mentón y el hombro de la inspectora, volvió a mirar al capitán, sonrojado.

-La víctima era una de mis fuentes de documentación.-contestó Castle. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió.

-Y...¿qué hacías en la escena del crimen?-esta vez fue Beckett la que intervino. Roy sonrió.

-Para su información, detective Beckett. Habíamos quedado en ese parque para después ir a comer al Bronx. Cuando descubrí su cuerpo, me asusté.-respondió Castle intentando recordar cada detalle.-Cuando ese hombre me vio, supe que sería el principal sospechoso. Simplemente huí.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Beckett asintió y volvió a mirar al capitán.

-Cuando me dijeron que Richard Castle era el principal sospechoso, supe que había algo mal.-dijo recostándose en su silla, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Eh... señor, permítame preguntarle.-comenzó a decir Beckett.-¿Se conocían de antes?-finalizó señalando a ambos. Roy asintió, riendo.

-Conocí a su madre en uno de sus viajes teatrales.-respondió el capitán dedicándole una sonrisa a Castle.-Y, bueno, si ya no eres sospechoso, ¿qué te trae de nuevo por mi comisaría?-se inclinó hacia delante y entrelazó las manos sobre el escritorio. Frunció el ceño esperando su respuesta. Castle tragó saliva y sonrió a medias.

-Quiero cooperar en el caso -dijo con decisión. Beckett encarnó la ceja sorprendida. Roy sonrió, mostrando una perfecta sonrisa blanca.

-Capitán...-Beckett se sentó en el escritorio. Roy la miró y asintió, permitiéndole hablar.-No.-Roy ladeó la cabeza, confundido.-Es decir, ¡es un civil!-levantó las manos exasperada. El capitán abrió la boca para dar su opinión, pero Castle se adelantó:

-Puedo seros muy útil.-Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Beckett fruncía el ceño.-¡Soy escritor de novelas de misterio! Me dedico a matar gente cada día. Sé de qué va esto.-Alternaba la mirada. Primero Roy, después Beckett, y así sucesivamente.-Es más, era mi amigo, se lo debo.-Se cruzó de brazos con los labios fruncidos. El capitán se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Prometes hacer caso de la inspectora Beckett y aceptar todas sus órdenes?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Con mucho gusto.-le dedicó una sonrisa a la inspectora. Esta puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Pero, capitán, puede poner tanto su vida como la nuestra en peligro!-exclamó ofendida.-Además, no voy a hacer de canguro.-se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos enfadada.

-Si le molesta en la más mínima ocasión, comuníquemelo.-sentenció el capitán. Beckett abrió la boca, intentando protestar.-Más te vale no cagarla, Rick.

-No lo haré.-le dedicó una perfecta sonrisa a Beckett. Esta bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y salió del despacho dando un sonoro portazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenos días! A ver, tengo noticias buenas y noticias malas :$ Empezando por la buena, aquí está el capítulo 4, que os va a encantar, hay momentos bastante buenos, y la mala, es que, seguramente no podré actualizar hasta el domingo. No es definitivo, intentaré todo lo posible, pero lo siento mucho si no puedo :(  
¡Disfrutar del capi y espero que os guste mucho! Un beso 3**

La mesa de trabajo estaba llena de papeles y formularios cuando la inspectora se sentó en ella. Seguía enfadada con la actitud del capitán. Aún qué, no sabía realmente si lo que le molestaba era tener un niño al que cuidar, o tener una tentación de ojos azules cerca. Intentaba que su mente asimilara que había una gran diferencia de edad entre los dos. Pero, cuando le miraba de esa forma tan sumamente sexy o simplemente, cuando se pasaba la mano por el pelo, perdía todas y cada una de las razones que la detenían. Suspiró. Decidió concentrarse en el caso y dejar de lado a la tentación de ojos azules. Revisó los informes de balística que le había conseguido Espósito. Calibre 17. Una Glock. Al menos era un arma muy común. El detective Ryan había conseguido hablar con familiares y amigos para tener más información. Ninguno de los dos habían notado nada extraño en su comportamiento, salvo su hermana, que afirmó verlo muy nerviosos días antes de su muerte. Agarro el rotulador no permanente y jugó con el mientras observaba la pizarra blanca. Un olor a colonia de hombre llegó a sus fosas nasales. Aspiró con ganas el olor dulzón y sonrió a medias. Castle se sentó a su lado, imitándola, llevaba dos cafés de Starbucks, uno en cada mano. Le tendió uno con una sonrisa tan tímida que su corazón se lleno de un sentimiento extraño. Alzó una ceja.  
-No vas a conseguir sobornarme con cafés Castle.-dijo seria. Este sonrió de soslayo y le cogió la mano. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando tocó su piel. Le metió el café en ella y le sonrió. Esta suspiró y le dedicó otra sonrisa. Los dos miraron la pizarra.  
-No entiendo quien querría matarlo.-dijo Castle acercándose el café a los labios. Beckett lo miró de reojo.  
-Tú sabrás Castle, eres con el que más pasaba el tiempo.-respondió Beckett frunciendo el ceño.-¿No notaste nada raro en su comportamiento?-Castle suspiró, pensativo.  
-Sí.-Beckett abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Últimamente recibía llamadas muy extrañas. Llegué a verle muy nervioso, incluso gritándole a alguien por el móvil. Pero no quise preguntar.-Beckett de había levantado en medio del relato para ponerse al lado de la pizarra. Destapó el rotulador y escribió: "Llamadas extrañas?"  
-¡Ey, Ryan!-le gritó a su compañero. Al instante unos ojos azules aparecieron detrás de la pantalla de uno de los ordenadores que había varias mesas atrás.-Revisa las llamadas del móvil de Perkins.-le ordenó. Ryan asintió y descolgó el teléfono negro de su mesa. Se volvió, justo a tiempo para ver como Castle levantaba la mirada de su trasero, ocultando una sonrisa fallida.  
-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme el culo cada vez que me doy la vuelta?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos.  
-No se de que me hablas.-respondió Castle sonriendo inocentemente. Beckett puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en su silla.-¿Habéis revisado su casa? Tal vez haya algo que podamos seguir.-planteó pasándose el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior. Beckett sintió como una oleada de calor comenzaba a ascender por sus piernas para posarse en su bajo vientre.  
-Está bien.-dijo haciéndose la indiferente. Rezó para que Castle no hubiese notado ese momento de debilidad. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y cogió las llaves del coche. Pasó por delante de Castle en dirección al ascensor. Este la siguió.  
-Castle, ¡vista al frente!-le gritó sabiendo donde estaba puesta la mirada de su nuevo compañero. Este sonrió con picardía y corrió para alcanzarla.

El coche de la inspectora se movía con suavidad y a la vez rapidez sobre el asfalto del East Brodway. Los dos habían permanecido en silencio durante el trayecto. Habían compartido alguna que otra mirada furtiva, pero nadie más lejos.  
-Beckett-dijo Castle rompiendo el crudo silencio que los envolvía. Estaba apoyado sobre el codo, cerca de la ventanilla.  
-¿Sí?-esta permaneció con la vista al frente.  
-¿Si te pagara te pondrías un disfraz de policía guarrona para mí?-intentó ocultar su risa. Esta alzó una ceja sin ni siquiera mirarlo.  
-En tus sueños.-le respondió acomodándose en el asiento.-Este sonrió con picardía y se mordió el labio inferior.  
-En realidad, en mis sueños vas vestida de enfermera, no de policía.-susurró. Beckett intentó ocultar una sonrisa. Suspiró y dio un volantazo, girando hacia la 4°Avenida.  
-Que pena que los sueños no se hagan realidad.-le provocó esta. Castle alzó una ceja con una minisonrisa en sus labios.  
-De momento...-musitó. Aparcaron frente a una casa de piedra y ladrillo blanca. Bajaron del coche acercándose a la valla exterior con intención de abrirla. Beckett se colocó bien la placa, cerca de la cintura. Cuando estuvieron junto a la puerta, comprobaron que estaba entreabierta. Agarró su Glock y se giró hacia Castle.  
-Ni se te ocurra entrar hasta que te avise.-este asintió con los ojos muy abiertos, y, al instante, Beckett desapareció en la entrada.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenas noches chic s! Al final, con ayuda de mi prima, he podido subir el capi. JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA, bueno, os va a encantar, esta lleno de risas y momentos incómodos :`) Gracias de nuevo por las visitas, ya son 919, por los 12 follows y los 4 favoritos, y sobretodo, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, así dan ganas de seguir una historia. Ante todo, espero que os guste, un beso! 3**

Lo primero que vio al entrar en la casa de Perkins fue un auténtico cos de papeles por el suelo. Aún con el arma en alto, observó que alguien se había propuesto encontrar algo entre las cosas personales de la víctima. En el suelo yacían desde facturas hasta fotos de su famlia y amigos. Beckett frunció el ceño. El sonido de un objeto de metal chocando contra el duro suelo alertó su instinto de policía. Se apoyó contra la pared, y, con pequeños pasos consiguió acercarse al ruido. Una figura salía de la cocina para suir las escaleras de madera, donde suspuso que se estaría el dormitorio.

-¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Arriba las manos!-Beckett salió de su escondite, apuntando el pecho del sospechoso. Este le miró directamente , pero deido al pasamontañas que tapaba su cara, no pudo deducir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el sospechoso echó a correr escaleras arriba, ignorándola.

-¡Alto!-le ordenó, pero ya no lo tenía a tiro.-Joder.-musitó y salió corriendo detrás de él.

Castle jugueteaba con el volante del coche, fantaseando con ser un policía. Observó su reloj de pulsera negro. Habían pasado ya 10 minutos aproximadamente desde que Beckett se había metido en esa siniestra y a la vez familiar casa. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando observó algo en el piso superior. Sacó más la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche para poder verlo mejor. Cuando se percató de la situación, salió del coche de un salto. Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y miró hacia la habitación. Una figura con un pasamontañas en la cabeza se decidía entre saltar o no. Castle frunció el ceño y se agachó más procurando no ser visto. El sospechoso saltó al alféizar de la ventana, agarrándose a una tueria que ascendía desde el suelo para acaar en el tejado. Sin demora comenzó a deslizarse hasta tocar la hierba con los pies. Sonrió mirando a la ventana, sin darse cuenta de que Castle se abalanzaba sobre él. Cayeron los dos al suelo. Rodaron hasta que Catle puso ponerse a horcajadas encima suya. El sospechoso logró darle en el labio, que ahora sangraba, manchando parte de su barbilla. En un momento de debilidad de su contrincante, Castle le alcanzó la mejilla, y con un solo movimiento le puso boca abajo, reteniéndole las manos en la espalda.

-El escritor siempre llama dos veces.-sonrió victorioso justo a tiempo para ver como Beckett se ponía a su lado. Lo miró encarnando la ceja.

-¿En serio?-este se encogió de hombros complacido y con una gran sonrisa dejó que Beckett le colocara las esposas.

Castle arrugó la cara cuando le pasó el algodón con agua oxigenada por el labio. Beckett le sopló con delicadeza la herida. Este se removió incómodo, una erección amenazaba con delatarle. Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Beckett le respondió de la misma forma mientras guardaba todo en el botiquín.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Castle negó despacio, perdido en sus labios. Se moría por probarlos.

-¿Dónde está?-le preguntó arremangándose los puños de la camisa. Salieron de la sala de descanso en dirección a la de los interrogatorios. Beckett le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole la puerta. Este fue con decisión a abrirla, pero Beckett le puso ambas manos en el pecho, frenandolo. Comprobó que estaba fuerte, tal vez iba al gimnasio.

-No´-sentenció. Castle ladeó la cabeza con una mirada de cachorrito abandonado. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior.-Empeorarías la situación. Puedes verlo desde ahí.-le señaló la sala espía, la que se encontraba detrás de ese gran espejo falso.

-Está bien.-le respondió enfadado. Se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada más, entró en la sala. Beckett intentó ocultar una risita. Adoraba esos gestos infantiles. ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando le gustaba Castle? Sacudió la cabeza evitando esos pensamientos. Inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Se sentó detrás de la mesa blanca, apoyando las manos encima. El sospechoso, ahora sin el pasamontañas, era un hombre. Tenía los ojos oscuros, una mirada de pocos amigos y los labios fruncidos. Beckett colocó el historial entre ambos, como la última vez con Castle.

-Señor Brown.-dijo pasando las hojas del expediente. Este mantenía la mirada fija en el espejo. La miró de reojo. Esta suspiró y se recostó en la silla.-Hagamos esto fácil.-Esta vez si que la miro, pero con indiferencia. Ningún rastro de curiosidad, sabía lo que hacía y eso no hacía más que enfadar a Beckett.-Dime que es lo que hacías allí y hablaremos con el juez para quitar cargos.-este le miró con serenidad y clavó la mirada en el cristal de nuevo. La inspectora se puso en pie y comenzó a rodear la mesa.

-Por mucho que des vueltas no voy a abrir la boca.-dijo con una voz ronca, casi apretando los dientes. Beckett se detuvo en seco a su lado, dando la espalda al cristal. Dio un golpe tan fuerte en la mesa que hizo que el sospechoso se soresaltara.

-Oh, claro que lo dirás.-dijo enfadada. Se puso delante suya para que pudiera mirarla fijamente.-Porqué como no me digas que cojones hacías en una casa ajena, registrando cosas que no eran tuyas-esta vez se acercó lo más posible hacia su cara- me encargaré de hacer de tu estancia en la cárcel un jodido infierno. Ya que, por allanamiento de morada, huir de la policía y posible cómplice de homicidio te pueden caer por lo meno años.-El hombre tragó saliva con fuerza. Se pasó la mano por la sudorosa frente e inspiró hondo.

-Está bien.-susurró. Beckett se sentó de nuevo, apretando la mandíbula. Se recostó sobre la mesa.-Soy detective privado.-respondió mirándola a los ojos. Esta apuntó algo en su bloc de notas.

-¿Qué hacias en casa de Matthew Perkins?-El hombre miró detrás del hombro de la inspectora, al espejo, de nuevo.

-Me contrataron para buscar algo.-respondió cabizbajo. Jugueteaba con los dedos, nervioso.

-¿Qué es "algo"?-Beckett entrecerró los ojos, notando como la victoria se acercaba.

-Alguien me contrato porqué sospechaba que Matthew se tiraba a su mujer.-finalizó el sospechoso. Beckett se recostó en la silla con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Dentro de la sala contigua, Castle aguardaba inquieto. Cuando Beckett se levantó con el expediente en la mano, salió corriendo por la puerta para encontrarse con ella.

-Joder Beckett, me has puesto a cien.-le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Esta sonrió de soslayo mientras caminaban hacia su escritorio.-En serio, ha sido, JODER. Si en la cama eres igual...-Beckett lo miró con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-No hay más que ver el bulto de tus pantalones, Castle.-Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle los vaqueros, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Este agachó la mirada, corriendo, mirando también. Rió.

-Tranquila cariño, este es grande de por sí.-le respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, provocándola.

-Ten fe Castle, nunca la pierdas.-le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la mesa de Espósito, no sin antes mostrarle una gran perspectiva de su trasero, al que caso admiró sin disimulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Buenas tardes/noches! ¡Por fín he podido subir el capítulo ya que no me dejaba la página! Os prometo que este capítulo os va a dejar... MADRE MÍA. Ya dije que iba a ser genial. Muchísimas gracias por leerme, por las visitas, follows, reviews... Como he tardado en actualizar, os voy a dejar dos capítulo. Este y el siguiente. Espero que los disfrutéis, que os lo mereceis :*  
¡Un beso!**

Beckett observaba el interrogatorio dirigido por Espósito y Ryan desde la sala espía. Dentro estaba el hombre que contrató a Mike Brown para registrar la casa de la víctima. Frunció el ceño. Castle no había aparecido en todo el día. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las ocho de la tarde. Ya no volvería. Tenía su número, pero no había querido llamarlo por si estaba "ocupado" en las bragas de alguna niñata. ¿Estaba celosa? Imposible. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la desvió de sus pensamientos. Ryan entró leyendo unos papeles, ceñudo.

-Mike estaba en lo cierto. Ese tío piensa que su mujer se los estaba poniendo con la víctima.-le informó sin levantar la mirada de los papeles. Beckett miró hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Espósito estaba exprimiéndolo al máximo.

-¿Coartada?-preguntó Beckett acariciándose la barbilla con delicadeza. Esta vez su compañero sí que la miró.

-Está procesándose. Dice que estuvo en un bar de Brooklyn. Iremos mañana a comprobarlo.-respondió Ryan con una sonrisa. Beckett suspiró y se sentó en una mesa que había cerca.

-¿Hay algún indicio de que Perkins estuviera liado con su mujer?-Beckett se echó el flequillo hacia atrás, cansada. Ryan ojeó de nuevo las hojas que tenía entre manos.

-Han registrado la casa de Perkins de arriba abajo y nada.-concluyó. Beckett puso los ojos en blanco. Ese caso comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. Dos pasos hacia delante y uno hacia atrás.-Pero, hemos revisado el listado de llamadas y adivina con quién discutió, tal y como dijo Castle.-prosiguió Ryan con la ceja alzada. Los dos desviaron la mirada hacia el cristal automáticamente. El sospechoso inconsciente de que dos policías lo observaban, clavó la vista en el cristal también.

El sabor del vino inundó su boca. Se relamió el labio inferior degustando una gotita que no había logrado entrar dentro. Se sentó en el gran ventanal que ocupaba la mayor parte del salón. Se recostó en la pared y observó como la lluvia mojaba a una iluminada Nueva York. Los tirabuzones le caían en cascada por la espalda, haciéndole cosquillas. A pesar del frío de fuera por la lluvia, la detective llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, ya que la calefacción estaba encendida. Cogió la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello y jugueteó con ella, pasándosela por los dedos. Miró de nuevo por la ventana, estaba cayendo el diluvio Universal. Se disponía a servirse otra copa cuando llamaron a su puerta. Frunció el ceño. Era demasiado tarde para visitas, y con ese temporal no había nadie por los alrededores. Agarró su Glock que descansaba en la isla de la cocina y abrió con decisión. Lo que vio hizo que se sorprendiera, unos ojos azules muy familiares la miraban. Lo miró de arriba abajo. El pelo se le pegaba a la sienes por el agua. Su ropa, totalmente empapada, marcaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Le dirigió esa sonrisa que era su arma para derretirla. Metió la mano dentro de su americana y sacó algo parecido a un paquete.  
-¿Puedo entrar?-le preguntó tiritando, pero sin dejar de ocultar una sonrisa. Beckett se guardó el arma en la parte trasera de su cintura y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Asintió. Este entró dentro y se paró en la sala de estar, frente a la inspectora. Se quitó la americana y la camiseta, ofreciéndole a Beckett una vista perfecta de sus abdominales. La inspectora seguía apoyada en la puerta, ahora cerrada, con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Se preguntó hasta donde sería capaz de llegar. Este no evitó el contacto visual con la inspectora cuando comenzó a quitarse lentamente el cinturón. Se desabrochó el botón del vaquero y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca se bajó la bragueta. Beckett ladeó la cabeza, fijándose exactamente en ese punto entre sus piernas, cubierto solo por unos boxers. La estaba dejando sin aliento. Deseaba tocarlo, por todas partes. Este la retó con la mirada. Beckett sonrió mínimamente esperando al siguiente paso. Castle introdució sus dedos pulgares en la cinturilla de los boxers y comenzó a deslizarlos hacia abajo, lentamente. Ya comenzaba a verse parte de sus músculos pélvicos cuando lo frenó:

-Vale Castle.-este se detuvo, sonriendo con mucha sensualidad.-Ya has dejado claro que quieres que compruebe si eres grande o no.-dijo con dificultad, ya que no podía estar más excitada.-Pero, no es el momento. El baño está al final del pasillo, sécate y ponte una toalla, yo echaré tu ropa a la secadora.-este sonrió complacido, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño. Beckett suspiró acalorada. Se acercó dónde estaba la ropa mojada y la cogió.

-Beckett.-la llamó. Estaba a unos metros de ella, dándole la espalda.-Se bajó los boxers hasta los tobillos, ofreciéndole la vista de su redondo trasero, los pisó y los lanzó hacia atrás sin girarse.-Mis calzoncillos. O tendré que irme con todo al aire, y pues, no me cabrían los pantalones.-por su tono de voz supo que sonreía. Se internó en el baño y cerró la puerta, dejando a una Beckett cachonda perdida admirando su cuerpo desnudo.

Después de meter la ropa en la secadora y esperar a que el calentón disminuyera, la detective volvió al salón. Localizó el paquete que había traído Castle encima de la barra americana. Se acercó y lo cogió entre sus manos. Tiró del cordón que lo sujetaba, y cayeron varios sobres al suelo.

-Joder.-musitó aganchándose para recogerlos, sin darse cuenta de que la camiseta le venía grande y dejaba ver parte del canalillo y sujetador.

-Bonitas tetas Beckett.-levantó la mirada y vio a Castle vestido solamente por una toalla que tapaba sus bajos. Agachó de nuevo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Aún no las has visto.-susurró lo bastante alto para que Castle lo escuchara. Se apoyó en la rodilla para levantarse. Miró al frente y a solo unos centímetros de su boca estaba la toalla de Castle.

-¿Qué pasaría si se me cayera la toalla accidentalmente?-le preguntó Castle con la voz ronca. Esta intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

-Que se acabaría tu sueño.-respondió incorporándose con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en los labios. Se acercaron a los sofás de cuero que estaban junto a la televisión de plasma y se sentaron, uno junto al otro.

Se repartieron los sobres para poder acabar más rápido. Beckett frunció el ceño al comenzar a leer.

-Ey, inspectora-le llamó Castle. Mira lo que pone aquí.

-Mirar como te miro está prohibido. Tocarte como quiero es un delito.-leyó Castle. Poco a poco fue bajando la voz. Se giró hacia Beckett, que al haberse sentado tan cerca, estaba solo a unos milímetros de sus labios. Miraron cada uno los labios del otro. Castle tragó saliva con fuerza. Levantó la mirada y encontró unos ojos marrones verdosos excitados.

-Yo diría que estaba viéndose con alguien.-dijo casi jadeando. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior, que era justo lo que quería hacerle a Castle en ese momento.  
-Y ese alguien podría ser la mujer de Collins, el que contrato el detective privado.-respondió casi en un susurro. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices podían llegar a tocarse.

Beckett negó con la cabeza lentamente y redució la distancia.

-¿De dónde las has sacado?-carraspeó al saber que su voz estaba también excitada.

-De su casa.-respondió Castle recostándose en el sillón. Sus abdominales se contrajeron, detalle que Beckett no se perdió y que solo sirvió para desconcentrarla aún más.

-¿Has estado todo el día ahí?-le preguntó sorprendida. Se sentía estúpida por pensar que había estado tirándose a otra.

-Claro. Parece fácil pero no. Estaba en su caja fuerte, y yo sabía la contraseña.-le respondió Castle sonriendo.

-Con esto podemos saber que el marido podría tener motivos.-añadió Beckett. Una serie de pitidos inundaron la sala. Los dos se sobresaltaron al instante, después se rieron por la reacción.

-Creo que es la secadora.-dijo Beckett.-Voy a por tu ropa.-Castle asintió sonriendo y se inclinó sobre las cartas mientras la inspectora recogía su ropa. Se masajeó la frente. Habían estado tan cerca, tan sumamente cerca...

Beckett apareció con su ropa. Castle sonrió tramando un nuevo asalto. Cogió el dobladillo de la toalla para quitársela, pero Beckett reconoció sus intenciones y le negó con la cabeza. Este rió por lo bajo y se dirigió de nuevo al baño. La inspectora puso los ojos en blanco. Si hubieran durado dos segundos más tan cerca habían acabado esa misma noche en la cama. Se echó el flequillo hacia atrás enfadada.  
"¡Es un niño Kate!"musitó para sí misma. Pero menudo niño.

La puerta del baño se abrió y un Castle ahora vestido atravesó el salón para dirigirse a la puerta principal. Beckett se apoyó de nuevo en el marco. Él se apoyó también reduciendo de nuevo la distancia.

-Mmmm gracias por secarme la ropa.-le susurró. Le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla. Con delicadeza le dejó un tierno ardiente beso en la comisura de la boca, muy cerca de su labio inferior. Se separó lentamente, dio media vuelta y desapareció por la escalera. Beckett exhaló el poco aire que retenían sus pulmones. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar?


	7. Chapter 7

El silencio y la calma reinaban en el departamento de homicidios de la comisaría número 12. La mayoría de policías estaban en un caso importante de última hora. La otra mitad estaba prestando servicio a una reunión del gobierno. Beckett esperaba a sus dos compañeros detrás de su escritorio. Había decidido quedarse por si ocurría cualquier emergencia. Ryan y Espósito estaban en casa de Collins, hablando con su mujer sobre su lío con Perkins. El café que había comprado unas horas antes, descansaba sobre el escritorio. Varias gotas resbalaban por el cartón a causa de la condensación del ambiente. Dio gracias al notar el café tan frío sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando salir a un Castle sonriente. Miró a todos los lados, extrañado, ya que la comisaría estaba completamente vacía. Se ajustó la gorra roja de los Yankees. Sonrió al ver a su inspectora completamente relajada, saboreando un café de Starbucks, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa, ahora pícara, cruzó sus labios. Con sumo sigilo se acercó a ella, sentándose cerca de su cuerpo, justo enfrente. Cuando Beckett abrió los ojos, otros completamente azules le sonreían. Se sobresaltó inmediatamente, haciendo que parte del café se deslizara por su barbilla. Castle rió a carcajadas.

-Joder Castle. Eres idiota.-dijo poniéndose en pie, andando hacia la sala de descanso. Castle la siguió. Cogió una servilleta que había sobre la mesita de café y se limpió la boca. Ese gesto volvió loco a Castle. Hasta limpiándose la boca rezumaba sensualidad. Observó como una gota se deslizaba lentamente sobre su barbilla, bajando por el cuello. Este se acercó más a Beckett, aprisionándola contra la pared. Con su dedo índice, hizo el mismo recorrido que la gota. Primero en la barbilla, después por la garganta. Su dedo estaba dejando un rastro ardiente por su piel, haciéndola jadear. Continuó bajando, hasta llegar al canalillo, donde detuvo su dedo. Le miró a los ojos. Una batalla excitante se libraba en ellos. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente. Castle cogió el primer botón de su blusa entre sus dedos, pidiendo permiso. Beckett permanecía inmóvil, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

Castle se acercó a su oreja y dejó un tímido beso en la parte trasera de su cuello. Beckett vibró ante el contacto. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que notaba su erección, dura, cerca de su vientre. Castle, con su mano libre cogió su gorra y se la puso a Beckett con delicadeza. Con un rápido movimiento de dedos, no solo desabrochó el primer botón de su blusa, sino el segundo y el tercero, dejando su sujetador y parte de su vientre plano al aire. Metió la mano dentro y acararició su costado. Las dos pieles ardían. Castle se inclinó y apoyó su nariz con la de ella. Abría su boca para tocar sus labios, justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió a sus espaldas, desde un ángulo en el que no los veían, seguida de una serie de pasos. Los dos se separaron lentamente. Castle cogió de nuevo su gorra mientras Beckett se giraba para abotonar su blusa de nuevo. Al instante aparecieron Espósito y Ryan. Los dos frenaron en seco en la puerta, mirando a ambos.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-dijo Espósito intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Los dos negaron automáticamente.-Esta bieeen...-siguió, arrastrando las palabras, poco convencido. Levantó su bloc de notas mientras decía:-Tenemos algo, ¿vienes?-esta asintió. Los dos detectives se dieron la vuelta, andando hacia el escritorio de Beckett. La inspectora cruzó una mirada con Castle.

-Voy al baño...-dijo Castle con voz ronca, señalando la puerta con el dedo pulgar. Beckett no evitó sonreír al ver el bulto de su pantalón. Se dirigió también a su escritorio enfadada consigo misma por estar rozando el peligro con los dedos.

Los tres inspectores miraban atentamente la pizarra blanca. La mujer había admitido su aventura con Perkins. Lo que dejaba el caso como un crimen pasional. Beckett arrugó la frente, observando todo tipo de datos escritos con el rotulados esparcidos por la superficie blanca.

-Todas las pruebas apuntan a Collins.-sentenció Beckett cruzándose de brazos. Ahogó un gemido cuando vio a Castle salir del baño. Llevaba la gorra de los Yankees hacia atrás, haciendo que su pelo castaño claro sobresaliese por los lados. La camiseta de béisbol, a juego con la gorra, le marcaba los bíceps, y las abdominales. Los pantalones vaqueros le caían por la cintura, para acabar en unas zapatillas de marca ADIDAS deportivas. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar como el calor se instalaba en su bajo vientre. Este le sonreía desde lejos.

-Pero, la coartada se confirma.-les gritó Ryan desde su ordenador.-Estuvo toda la noche en un bar de Brooklyn. Uno de los camareros lo afirma.-Todos bufaron crispados.

-Un momento...¿Habéis pensado que la asesina podría ser la mujer?-todos los detectives fijaron su atención en él.-Es decir. Dijimos que la última llamada que recibió Perkins era de Collins,¿cierto?-los tres detectives asintieron al unisono.-Pero...-se acercó a la pizarra y cogió el rotulador no permanente.-Y si quién hizo la llamada no fue Collins, sino su mujer...-Beckett frunció el ceño mientras razonaba la teoría de Castle.-Así-siguió, rodeando la línea del tiempo.-Si que encajaría todo. Y en ese caso, no podrían culparla, ya que el móvil no era suyo-finalizó dejando de nuevo el rotulador, con una sonrisa triunfal. Los tres inspectores fruncieron el ceño, pensativos.

-Podría ser...-comenzó a decir Ryan.

-Según la señora Collins, estuvo en casa de una amiga, tomando una copa entre la hora de la muerte.-añadió Espósito revisando sus notas.

-Comprobar la coartada. Mañana la traeremos aquí para el interrogatorio.-dijo Beckett cogiendo su chaqueta. Ryan y Espósito hicieron lo mismo. Se disponían a meterse en el ascensor, cuando Castle agarró a Beckett por el brazo, deteniéndola. Los dos inspectores los miraron confundidos. Beckett miró a Castle, que la observaba fijamente, entonces comprendió.

-Tranquilos chicos, iros vosotros.-les dijo sonrientes. Ryan y Espósito se miraron alzando una ceja, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Está bien, buenas noches parejita.-se despidieron los dos. Beckett los miró con entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se hubieron cerrado, Castle abrazó a Beckett con cariño, posando las manos en su trasero, mientras enterraba la cara en su pelo. Beckett suspiró excitada.

-Rick...-le susurró. Castle sonrió al oír su nombre de pila.

-¿Por qué no Kate?-le susurró el también. La apretó más contra su pecho, haciendo que sus ideas se revolucionasen totalmente. Esta cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por lo que necesitaba en ese momento.-Déjame darte lo que los dos queremos.-siguió este con un hilo de voz. Comenzó a darle besitos tiernos, desde el cuello hasta el mentón, para detenerse en sus labios.

-Eres un niño Rick-le susurró mirando las dos profundidades azules que tenía como ojos.

-Un niño que te encanta.-le respondió Castle dejando un pequeño mordisco en su mentón. Beckett sonrió. Castle se inclinó y le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, haciendo gemir a su inspectora.

-Para, para.-le susurró poniéndole ambas manos en el pecho, separándolo de ella con cuidado.-No puedo,¿vale?

-Pues no voy a parar hasta que puedas.-se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero en vez de dirigirse a sus labios, le puso la mano en el trasero y lo masajeó con delicadeza. Beckett intentó ocultar una sonrisa. Sabía que tarde o temprano caerían sus barreras. Castle le dio la espalda, llamando al ascensor.

-Vuelve a tocarme el culo y te juro que...-no pudo acabar la frase porque Castle la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?-le provocó apoyándose en el ascensor.

-Tal vez.-respondió esta alzando una ceja, provocativa.

Se acercó a ella y puso sus dos grandes manos de nuevo en su trasero, alzándola. Esta se mordió el labio inferior. Aprovechó unos segundos para tocarlo con más profundidad, hasta que el ascensor se abrió a sus espaldas. La dejó de nuevo en el suelo y, sin evitar el contacto visual se introdujo en el ascensor.

-Espero tu paliza.-dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas.-¡Pero que sea en mi cama!-le gritó cuando se hubieron cerrado. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que dentro de poco toda esa tensión sexual no resuelta acabaría.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Buenas noches desde mi balcón queridos lectores! Bueno, como cada día os digo,muchas gracias por las visitas, por leer, por seguirme y por el hecho de comentar, que me encanta que lo hagáis. Hoy vuelvo a subir dos capis, que seguramente os vayan a encantar, yo me río mucho escribiéndolos y espero que los disfruteis. Un beso! :***

La tarde había sido muy ajetreada. Se habían enfrentado al interrogatorio más largo de sus carreras. La mujer de Collins se sentaba en la sala de interrogatorios para enfrentarse a una Beckett frustrada. Castle decidió observarla desde fuera para que tuviese más libertad y poderío sobre la sospechosa. Después de varios minutos dentro de aquella sala, con una policía extorsionándola, confesó.

-Mantenía una aventura con la víctima. Pero Collins era uno de sus amigos de la infancia, y se sentía terriblemente mal. Quiso dejar lo que ambos compartían por su amistad. La señora Collins, se enfadó, ya que había sacrificado su matrimonio por él para que después dejara todo. La coartada era falsa. Pagó a su amiga para cubrirla, pero acabó delatándola-iba explicándole Ryan a un Castle ceñudo.-Quedaron en el parque para hablarlo todo, pero la señora Collins cogió la pistola que guardaba su marido en casa por seguridad, y, bueno...El resto ya lo sabes.-finalizó Ryan encogiéndose de hombros. Los dos observaban como Beckett hablaba con su abogado mientras la asesina era esposada y transportada hacia el ascensor. Cuando hubieron terminado, los dos detectives y el escritor se acercaron a ella.

-Buena teoría Castle.-le felicitó esta. Ryan y Espósito le dieron una palmadita en la espalda.

-Esto habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no?-dijo Castle mirándolos.-Es decir, hemos encontrado al asesino, hemos hecho justicia.-explicó observando sus caras extrañadas.-Vamos a mi loft, allí podremos tomar algo.-les ofreció sonriente. Ryan y Espósito se miraron tramando algo.

-Yo he quedado con Jenny. Nos íbamos a ir al cine-respondió Ryan cogiendo la americana oscura de su silla de trabajo. Castle miró a Espósito animándolo.

-Lo siento tío. Hace unos días quedé con un colega para jugar hoy a la play.-respondió imitando a su compañero. Le dio un apretón de manos y le dedicó una sonrisa a Beckett. Se reunió con Ryan en el ascensor. Los dos sonreían con picardía.

-20 pavos a que hoy se lían.-le propuso Espósito entre dientes, ya que la puerta del ascensor seguía abierta. Ryan carcajeó.  
-Hecho.

Castle miró a Beckett. Esta se mordía el labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Vamos inspectora. Es viernes...-le suplicó con cara de cachorrito abandonado.-Dos copas, en mi loft. Por fa-la animó con un falso puchero. Beckett alzó la ceja.

-¿Pero tú puedes beber? Te referirás a Coca-Cola, ¿no?-bromeó Beckett. Castle la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te aseguro que en lo que llevo de vida he bebido muchísimo más que tú.-le replicó Castle. Parecía un niño pequeño enfadado. Era adorable la forma en la que se picaba.

-Dos copas.-le advirtió Beckett. Castle asintió entusiasmado, sonriendo. Los dos caminaron hacia el ascensor.-Por cierto, ¿tú no vivías con tu madre?

-Está de gira. La casa está completamente vacía...-musitó Castle con una sonrisa pícara dibujada entre los labios. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que eso era parte de una promesa futura.

La inspectora abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida al ver el fantástico loft en el que vivía Castle. Adoraba el parquet del suelo, la distribución de los muebles, pero sobretodo ese gran cristal que iba del suelo al techo por el que se veía toda Nueva York.

-Cierra la boca que te entran moscas-dijo Castle desde la isla de la cocina.-O bueno, tal vez no sean moscas lo que entren...-Beckett dejó su abrigo en el sofá. Se acercó a la cocina y le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro por su comentario. Este le tendía una copa, sonriente.

-La tuya seguro que no.-le respondió Beckett dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose al sofá de cuero negro que estaba frente a una gran televisión de plasma anclada a la pared. Castle se sentó a su lado, cerca.

-Ya, seguro. Te mueres por que te la...-no acabó la frase porqué Beckett lo miraba con la ceja alzada.

-No soy yo la que va siempre empalmada.-le respondió sonriendo. Miró su entrepierna. Este también agachó la mirada.

-Ya te gustaría...-le provocó con una sonrisa socarrona. Beckett se inclinó hacia él. Se acercó a su oreja. Castle tragó con dificultad. Su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente.

-Te controlo como me da la gana y en el fondo lo sabes Castle.-le dijo en un susurro ronco. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Su amigo al sur se despertó, hinchando su pantalón. Beckett sonrió al notarlo. Le puso la mano encima y apretó suavemente. Castle gimió audíblemente con los ojos cerrados. Se frotó contra su mano, buscando fricción. Beckett le quitó la mano de encima y se alejó de él, recostándose en la otra punta del sofá mordiéndose el labio inferior. Observó como Castle intentaba regular su respiración con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, un torbellino azul cruzaba por ellos, excitado.

-Te juro que como vuelvas a hacer eso me dará igual todo, te follaré ahí mismo.-está sonrió entre provocativa y divertida. Le abrió las piernas con sensualidad. Castle se quedó boquiabierto. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, introduciéndose entre sus piernas. Enterró su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de la inspectora y aspiró ese agradable aroma a cerezas que siempre desprendía. Restregó su erección contra su humedad, haciendo que Beckett jadeara en su oído. Comenzó a dejar besos en la parte trasera de su cuello, haciendo vibrar a la detective. Subió por el mentón y se dejó caer en su nariz, a solo unos milímetros de tocar sus labios. Esta cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo más contra ella.  
Castle introdujo una mano por el interior de su camiseta. Sin evitar el contacto visual, ascendió hasta uno de sus pechos, notando como el pezón se endurecía debajo de la tela.  
-Quiero hacerte gritar y gemir...-le susurró apoyando su frente con la de ella. Beckett sonrió. Se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. Castle cogió sus manos y se las colocó por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándola totalmente con su cuerpo. Este se inclinó también y dejó otro suave beso. Primero suaves y pausados. La miró a los ojos, y le dio otro con ternura en la curvatura de su cuello. Beckett buscó su boca y finalmente la devoró. Dejando salir todos los suspiros y gemidos que llevaban días aguantando. Castle tanteó su boca, buscando su lengua, con la que se enlazó con delicadeza. Soltó una de sus manos para que pudiera acariciarlo. Esta le levantó el dobladillo de la camiseta, rasgando sus abdominales con las uñas. Castle gimió dentro de su boca, sus calzoncillos iban a estallar.  
Introdujo una mano dentro del pantalón de ella, buscando su punto más placentero, en el centro de sus piernas. Comenzó a masajearlo con delicadeza, mientras notaba como Beckett se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo y dentro de su boca. Esta puso su mano por encima de la tela vaquera, sobre su prominente erección. Apretó con suavidad dejando que Castle le gimiera en el oído. Este se incorporó. Metió las manos debajo de su espalda y la levantó en volandas, colocándosela en el hombro, sujetándola por el trasero. Esta reía contra su espalda. Le dio un azote en el culo, divertida. Castle sonrió ante ese gesto. Acercó su boca al trasero de ella y lo mordió.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio del escritor, donde la dejó en el suelo. Llevaba el pelo castaño revuelto, cosa que aun endurecía más a Castle. Lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Este se acercó al ventanal de su dormitorio, y cerró las cortinas, atenuando la luz.

-Hace calor, ¿verdad?-dijo divertido,poniéndose frente a ella. Esta asintió riendo. Se acercó más.-¿Puedo?-le preguntó poniendo sus manos en el dobladillo de su camiseta. Esta lo miró con atención. Se mordía el labio inferior, y eso la descolocaba. Asintió finalmente. Le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza y la tiró al suelo. Se perdió en sus pechos apretados por un sujetador rojo de encaje.

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes calor?-este asintió sonriente.- Yo creo que vas a empezar a arder de un momento a otro...-Levantó las manos, dejándole claro que podía hacerle lo que quisiera. Esta se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo de arriba abajo. La quitó la camiseta, y la tiró junto a la suya. Pasó su mano por tu torso, dejando una senda ardiente. Se acercó a su cuello y encontró su pulso, besándolo con cuidado. Este suspiró a punto de explotar.

-Mi turno.-respondió con una sonrisa radiante. Le colocó las manos en el botón del pantalón y se lo desabrochó, bajándole la bragueta lentamente. Se fue agachando mientra bajaba los pantalones, dejándole tímidos besos en su vientre totalmente plano. Llegó a su ombligo y sonrió al ver como un piercing lo atravesaba. Eso le ponía a cien. Lo rodeó con la lengua. Esta se agarró a su pelo, gimiendo. Le saco el pantalón por los pies, y aún arrodillado admiró sus piernas de diosa, acabadas en su monte de venus. Unas braguitas diminutas a juego con el sujetador cubrían sus bajos. Se incorporó y la hizo girar, deteniéndose en su firme trasero redondo.

-Sabía que era perfecto.-susurró amasándolo. Esta sonrió. La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.-Vamos Beckett, quítame los pantalones. Lo estás deseando.-Esta lo miró encarnando la ceja, divertida. Castle se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. Beckett lo acercó a ella metiendo la mano en sus pantalones, tirando de él. Repitió el mismo proceso que él con sus pantalones. Fue dejándole suaves besos por sus abdominales. Cuando se detuvo frente los calzoncillos, un gran bulto prominente amenazaba con explotar. Levantó la vista y lo vio sonriendo.

-Hoy no cielo.-le dijo sabiendo lo qué quería que le hiciera. Metió sus manos entre su pelo y devoró su boca nuevo, jadeando. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que notara su erección. Ella sonrió en sus labios. Retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama. Abrió sus piernas como momentos antes había hecho en el sofá, solo que ahora podía ver su humedad filtrarse por las braguitas rojas. Castle tomó aire.

-Vamos a por la paliza que tienes que darme.-dijo sin más preámbulos lanzándose sobre la cama, haciendo reír a la inspectora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas noches otra vez JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, solo quería deciros que esta es mi primera escena sexual. Que seáis buenos y me perdonéis si hay algo mal, y por favor comentarme esta parte. Darle las gracias a mi amiga Julia de nuevo, mi editora preferida, y deciros que hace un frío que pela. Un beso!**

La mano de Castle ascendía lentamente por la espalda de Beckett, haciéndole cosquillas con timidez. Cuando llegó a la base de su columna, la acercó hasta sus labios, para besarla con todo el cariño posible. Beckett jugaba con los mechones de su pelo o le acariciaba la cara. Notó como la mano del escritor descendía hacía sus braguitas, rozando la costura. Esta sonrió debajo de sus labios. Por fuera de la tela, presionó en ese punto clave, haciéndola gemir en su boca. La erección de Castle se frotó contra ella, creando mayor y mejor fricción. Lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos azules estaban en tormenta debido a su excitación, pero la miraban con cariño. Este apartó la tela de las braguitas, introduciendo un dedo con cuidado. Beckett se arqueó, buscando más profundididad.

-Más rápido Castle.-le jadeó retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo. Este sonrió. Introdujo un segundo, aumentando el ritmo. Beckett le besaba el cuello con cariño, animándolo. Mordió el punto de sus latidos y este gimió roncamente. Le puso la mano en el pecho, bajando por sus abdominales, que se contraían por sus caricias, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Se acercó a su labio inferior cuando notaba que el abismo se acercaba. Lo mordió. Castle curvó sus dedos, tocando ese fondo abismal. Beckett gemía cada vez más alto, sin poder aguantar. Con la palma de la mano, frotaba su clítoris, llevándole a sensaciones más extremas. Esta vibraba. Cuando acabó, Castle acercó su boca a la suya, ahogando su gemido final. Con delicadeza sacó sus dedos, y la abrazó, besándola. Con un giro, se puso sobre él a horcajadas. Este inspiró bruscamente al notar sus nalgas sobre su erección. Se movía contra ella. Castle cerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula. Beckett metió la mano dentro de sus boxers, liberando su erección. Sonrió al ver que era grande como pensaba. Este la miró directamente a los ojos, suplicándole. La inspectora se inclinó y depositó un ardiente beso sobre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que movía la mano sobre su miembro. Despacio, haciendo que sintiera, de manera aterciopelada. Castle gemía en su boca. Colocó las manos en su cintura, subiendo con cuidado hasta llegar al cierre de su sujetador. Lo desabrochó dejando libre sus pechos a los que prestó atención con gusto, amasándolos.

-Avísame cuando vayas a correrte.-le susurró al oído. Tiró del lóbulo de su oreja. Castle levantó la cintura hacia su mano instintivamente. Beckett lo sentía duro y caliente en su mano. Apretó con suavidad. Ladeó la cabeza para ver como Castle apretaba la mandíbula a punto de explotar. Se inclinó y lamió la punta, haciendo que el escritor abriera mucho los ojos.

-Para, para.-Beckett lo soltó para no mancharse, entre risas. Este acabó sobre su abdomen. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, calmando su respiración. Beckett se puso en pie, saliendo de la cama. Castle levantó la cabeza de la almohada y la miró extrañado.

-¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó incorporándose. Miró su pecho embobado. Esta le sonrió.

-¿Creías que íbamos a hacerlo?-Castle asintió frunciendo el ceño. Estaba realmente desconcertado.

-¿No vamos a hacerlo?-le preguntó encarnando una ceja. Esta se cruzó de brazos, tapándose, para que la mirara a la cara. Este se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-Beckett se mordía el labio inferior. Castle desnudo era aún mejor. Le puso las manos en la cintura, y se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

-Porqué nadie te lo va a hacer mejor que yo.-le susurró al oído. Lamió la parte trasera de su cuello. Beckett abrió la boca, dejando escapar un jadeo.-Y porqué llevas esperando esto desde el interrogatorio. Porqué te vuelvo loca y, porqué simplemente quieres que este dentro de tí.-durante la explicación había bajado las manos hasta su trasero. La miró a los ojos.-¿Tiene suficientes motivos, inspectora?-le mordió el labio inferior con voz ronca. La agarró, acercándola a la pared. Esta enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del escritor. Comenzó a besarle por el cuello, metiendo las manos en su pelo. Sonrió al notar la prominente erección contra sus nalgas. Esta se inclinó devorando su boca y gimió ahogadamente cuando la penetró salvajemente. Lo miró, una sonrisa pícara se había dibujado en sus labios.

-¿Dónde quedó la suavidad?-bromeó entre jadeos. Este entro con más fuerza, sonriendo.

-Si quieres irte de mi cama, tendrá que ser rápido.-respondió Castle entre dientes. La agarró con fuerza y, entre besos, la llevo de nuevo a la cama. Se colocó debajo de ella, dejando que llevara las riendas. Esta salió, para colocarse en la punta, mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Este le colocó las manos en la cintura. Comenzó a bajar lentamente, llenándose hasta el final, para luego subir y bajar con brutalidad, sin parar. Castle la ayudaba a moverse, subiendo cuando ella bajaba.  
Un ardiente calor comenzaba a posarse en el vientre de Beckett¡ dentro de poco se liberaría. Castle se movió tumbándola debajo de él. Comenzó a entrar y salir con rapidez, llegando al clímax. Beckett gritó al explotar en un perfecto orgasmo. Castle río por lo bajo, sin dejar de moverse, buscando su propia liberación. Apretó la mandíbula cuando lo consiguió, llenando a la inspectora por dentro. Se dejó caer sobre ella con cuidado, apoyando la frente en su pecho. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente. Beckett se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Castle se colocó detrás de ella, abrazándola. Enterró su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, inspirando su aroma. Le dio un tierno beso detrás de la oreja. Beckett sonrió, recostándose en su pecho. Notó la mano de él, grande en su vientre, protector. Sonrió al escuchar sus respiraciones acompasadas, indicando que se había quedado dormido. Esta se extrañó al sentirse bien en los brazos de Castle. Nunca se quedaba más que un simple polvo por miedo a eso. Pero con él era diferente, lo había hecho con cariño, la había hecho sentirse querida. Ya no estaba segura si lo que sentía no era atracción física si no algo más fuerte. Cerró los ojos, inspirando el aroma del escritor que tanto adoraba, y, en sus brazos, como una niña pequeña, logró rendirse ante el hechizo de Morfeo.

Castle parpadeó adormilado. Su mano estaba en el hueco de la cama donde horas antes había abrazado a su inspectora. Ahora, solamente quedaba el rastro de su olor. Levantó la cabeza. Estaba solo en su habitación. Frunció el ceño, preocupado por si Beckett se había ido. Se incorporó, arrastrándose fuera de la cama. Sonrío al ver el sujetador de la detective junto a sus boxers. Tal vez no se había ido. Se los colocó y abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Bajó las escaleras de acerco y apoyó la cabeza en la pared de madera, observando una agradable escena. Su inspectora se movía descalza por la cocina, vestida con una de sus camisas blancas, con el pelo revuelto y dos cafés en la mano. Se acercó por su espalda, y la abrazó con cariño, sobresaltándola. Cuando supo quién era su atacante sonrío tranquila. Apoyándose más en su pecho.

-Pensé que te habías ido.-le susurró, acariciándole la oreja con la nariz. Le colocó las manos alrededor del vientre. Esta dejó los cafés en la encimera y se giró, colgándose de su cuello varonil. Se inclinó y la beso con pasión, pero a la vez dulzura.

-Quería desayunar contigo.-le explicó con una sonrisa. Castle volvió a dejar un beso suave en los labios.-¿Tienes hambre?-Este sonrió, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-No de comida, precisamente.-le ronroneó en el oído, clavándole la erección en su bajo vientre. Esta sonrió. Le colocó las manos en el trasero, subiéndola a la encimera. Se colocó entre sus piernas. Le mordió en el costado, cerca del piercing. Beckett le cogió la mano, poniéndola en su humedad. Este se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tócame así.-le susurró guiándolo. Este respiraba con dificultad. Frunció el ceño concentrado. Comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de su botón del placer. Beckett echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Metió la mano en su peló y tiró de él. Se inclinó y le besó en el cuello, animándolo. Castle introdujo dos dedos de golpe, arqueando a Beckett. Estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Castle sonrió, acelerando el ritmo. Se endureció al oír los gemidos de su inspectora. Este frotó la palma de su mano contra su debilidad, haciéndola estallar en un grito gutural. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando de placer. Castle la bajó de la encimera, besándola. Esta cogió la taza de café y dio un sorbo. Sonrió dentro de la taza al ver la erección de Castle. Este bebía café también en una taza de Iron Man. A Beckett le había hecho gracia encontrarla en el armarito de los vasos. Supuso que era su favorita.

-¿Con cuantas chicas has estado?-le preguntó Beckett mordiéndose el labio. Este frunció el ceño, perdido en el líquido negro de su taza, como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta ahí.

-No sabría decirte el número. Pero varias.-respondió pasándose la mano por el pelo. Se apoyó en la barra americana, sonriente.

-¿Y tú?-le preguntó alzando una ceja, divertido. Esta sonrió de soslayo. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Bastantes. Por no decir muchos.-respondió entre risas. El escritor ladeó la cabeza, encarnando la ceja.

-¿Qué eras, la mas guarra del instituto?-le preguntó intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Esta estalló en carcajadas. No se esperaba ese comentario. Se acercó a él y le pegó en el hombro con cariño.

-Te aseguro que no más que las que te has tirado.-respondió mirándolo de soslayo, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Este asintió sonriendo y levantó su taza, chocándola con la de ella.-¿Te la han chupado alguna vez?-Castle escupió el café sorprendido por la pregunta. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cuello se tornó carmín, avergonzado. Beckett reía entre dientes.

-Pues claro.-mintió medio tartamudeando. Notó como sus mejillas ardían, cosa que antes nunca le había pasado.

-Ya, claro.-le picó Beckett bebiendo un poco más de café. Este la miró de reojo, sonriendo de lado.-Por eso con tocarte solo la punta, me miraste con esa cara de "Me han desvirgado por segunda vez"-Beckett carcajeaba. Castle volvió a teñirse de rojo.

-Vale sí. ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó enfadado. Dejó la taza en la barra americana para dirigirse al sofá de cuero. Beckett cambió el semblante. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable. Dejó la taza también. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Castle... No pretendía herirte ni nada parecido.-le susurró robándole un beso. Este mantenía la mirada fija en la televisión.

-Tal vez no me la hayan chupado nunca. Pero se meterla como nadie y de eso no puedes quejarte.-respondió ceñudo. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Él la miró de reojo.-¿De qué de te ries?

-Eres adorable cuando te enfadas.-dijo con una sonrisa. Se sentó a horcajadas encima suya, besándole el cuello.-Sabes, no es tan malo.-le susurró mientras acariciaba su pecho y su abdomen.-Lo mejor, es que siempre hay una primera vez.-Este la miró directamente a los ojos.-Pero quiero algo a cambio.-dijo esta pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

-Lo que quieras.-respondió este excitado. Le habían hablado mucho del sexo oral. Decían que era increíble, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo él mismo. Beckett se acercó a su oreja.-Quiero que tú también me lo hagas a mí.-finalizó mordiéndole la oreja. Este tragó saliva incómodo. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Kate... Yo...-intentó decir-Yo nunca he hecho eso.-respondió con un hilo de voz. Beckett a veces olvidaba que tan solo era un niño que había echado un par de polvos. Esta le cogió la cara por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla, como hizo él aquella vez en su casa.

-Tranquilo cariño. Será un placer enseñarte.-respondió la inspectora mordiéndose el labio inferior. Este rió entre diente. Se acercó a su boca y la invadió con timidez. Beckett sonrió al saber lo placentero que sería enseñarle a hacerla gemir con la lengua. Pero prefería reservarlo para la noche.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo todo el día?-Castle la miraba con cariño. Esta asintió sonriente y le dejó un beso en los labios.-Podemos ver una película.-Beckett alzó la ceja. Ver una película acurrucada con Castle debería de ser genial.

-Está bien. Pero que sea de miedo.-respondió Beckett recostándose en su pecho.

-Tú cualquier cosa con tal de meterme mano.-respondió Castle riendo entre dientes. Esta le dio un beso en el pecho. Cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma, dejando que Castle la rodeara con sus brazos. Algo le decía que estaba mal lo que hacía. Que no podía enamorarse de un niño. Pero perdía la razón cuando estaba cerca. Castle le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Pedimos una pizza para comer.- esta le miró a los ojos, asintiendo entusiasmada. Castle se incorporó y la tumbó con delicadeza sobre el sofá.-Voy a por el número.-Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su despacho. Beckett observó cómo se estrechaban sus caderas, para bajar por su culo. Sí. Castle era realmente una tentación andante.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Buenas tardes queridos lectores! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo también bastante movidito, como los últimos, básicamente JAJAJAJAJAAJA, y, bueno, que han subido muchísimo las visitas y eso es genial, ahora hay 14 follows, espero que vaya gustando, me gusta escribir para gente que lo valora. Y, bueno, que disfrutéis el capi, como hacéis con los demás y si queréis opinar hacerlo please, un beso! :***

El timbre resonó por todo el loft. Castle, que había estado haciéndole cosquillas a Beckett mientras veían un programa de televisión, se levantó para abrir.

-Eh, Rambo.-lo llamó Beckett. Castle se giró riéndose por como lo había llamado. Esta se tocó la tripa, señalándolo. El escritor bajó la mirada al ver que solo llevaba unos pantalones de chándal. Rodeó la estancia con la mirada, buscando algo que ponerse, y al no encontrarlo volvió a Beckett. Esta entendió. Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, acercándose a él. Este le tendió el dinero, robándole un beso y se escondió detrás de la puerta.  
Al abrirla, un chico joven con una gorra roja y el uniforme de la pizzería le tendía una caja de la cual desprendía un rico aroma. El chico se perdió embobado en su cuerpo. Beckett cogió la caja y le dio el dinero. Este le mostró su mejor sonrisa, adorándola. La inspectora cerró la puerta riéndose.

-¿De qué se ríe detective?-Castle la seguía con la mirada fija en su trasero, el cual se marcaba debido a unos pantalones cortos que el escritor le había dejado.

-Deberías haber visto a ese chaval. Se ha quedado embobado mirándome entera.-le respondió esta sentándose en el sofá. Las horas habían pasado considerablemente rápido. Habían llamado a la pizzería a medio día y esta tardó como tres cuartos de hora en llegar. Castle la miró sonriendo. Abrieron la caja de pizza, dejando salir un delicioso olor a barbacoa.-Hmmm que rico-dijo Beckett partiendo un trozo, llevándoselo a la boca. El escritor tragó saliva con dificultad. Tan solo estaba comiendo pizza. ¿Por qué le ponía tan cachondo? Beckett rezumaba sensualidad por todos lados. Era como estar en una continua película porno.  
Castle también cogió un trozo. Mordió, saboreándolo detenidamente. Le ofreció a Beckett pero se lo quitó de la boca antes de que mordiera, comiéndoselo todo él. Beckett le pegó en el hombro.

-Voy a por la bebida.-dijo Beckett levantándose. Este le dio un azote en el culo. Cuando lo miró, se encogió de hombros, inocentemente. Esta rió por lo bajo. Se acercó a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió dos latas de Coca-Cola. Sonrió al ver nata helada. Podrían darle uso más tarde. Se acercó a la ventana, y observó como una fina capa de lluvia, caía de nuevo sobre Nueva York. Volvió al lado de Castle, tendiéndole una de las latas.

-Tienes nata...-dijo Beckett distraídamente, mirando el televisor de plasma. Castle la miró de reojo. Asintió sonriendo -Todo sabe mejor con nata-susurró intentando ocultar una sonrisa. El cuello de Castle se tornó carmesí. Imaginarse a Beckett arrodillada delante de él lamiendo su longitud le ponía realmente cachondo.  
Cuando acabaron de comer, la inspectora puso un lavavajillas mientras Castle elegía la película. Habían elegido la nueva de Paranormal Activity, número 1 en los cines. Castle apagó las luces del comedor, abrió el sofá haciéndolo mas grande y se acomodó, dejando que Beckett se tumbara en su pecho. Los dos, cubiertos por una manta se abrazaban. De vez en cuando, Castle le acariciaba el brazo, o Beckett le dejaba un beso en el pecho desnudo. La acercó más a él, en plena escena de tensión. Cuando Beckett se sobresaltó por el susto, Castle le besó la cabeza con cariño. Sonrió con picardía cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Se tumbó totalmente, colocándose detrás de Beckett, ajena a sus intenciones. Le dejó el brazo sobre el vientre, haciéndole cosquillas. Esta sonreía, sin inmutarse. Poco a poco la mano del escritor comenzó a ascender, llegando a su sujetador. Le metió la mano por dentro, masajeándole uno de los pechos. Comenzó a dejarle tiernos besos por la parte trasera de su cuello, excitándola.

-Rick...-le susurró la inspectora sonriendo. Este se acercó a su oreja, mordiéndola, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Comenzó a bajar la mano hacia su ropa interior. Cuando la tocó se extrañó, no llevaba braguitas, si no unos boxers.

-¿Te has puesto mis calzoncillos?-le preguntó riéndose. Esta se giró para mirarlo, quedando de lado hacia él.

-Mejor que mis bragas de ayer...-respondió tirando de la goma elástica.-Son muy cómodos.-le sonrió. Este se inclinó para besarla. Metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo, pero ahora por la parte de su trasero, amasándolo. Beckett rió contra su pecho. Se colocó encima de él, tumbándolo. Atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes, excitándolo. Comenzó a moverse en círculos encima de su pantalón de chándal, rozándole con el trasero esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía. Notaba ya la creciente erección entre sus nalgas, cuando se levantó. Castle la miró extrañado, ardiendo, pero no preguntó. Sonrió al verla abrir la nevera y coger un bote de nata helada para después coger una cuchara del cajón de los cubiertos. Se dirigió a la puerta, echando el pestillo. Ahora no valían interrupciones. Anduvo de nuevo hacia el sofá, y se colocó de nuevo sobre su paquete. Abrió el bote de nata, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Castle la miraba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, sonriéndole. Beckett metió la cuchara en el helado, para después dirigirla hacia su boca, chupando el helado con la mayor sensualidad posible. Castle se removió debajo de su cuerpo, extasiado. Se inclinó y le manchó los labios con helado, divertida. Pasó la lengua por su labio superior, para acabar en el inferior con un pequeño tirón.

-Con tu lengua sabe mejor.-le susurró Castle robándole un beso. Esta lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Metió la cuchara de nuevo en el helado, y esta vez pasó la cuchara por su pecho, deslizándola hasta su ombligo, donde se creó un pequeño charco blanco. La inspectora no evitó en contacto visual cuando pasó su lengua por todo el recorrido del helado, especialmente absorbiendo el líquido de su ombligo.

-Jooooder.-jadeó Castle intentando calmar su respiración. Esta le sonrió mientras le bajaba los boxers con los dientes, liberando su erección. El escritor la observaba atentamente, esperando el siguiente paso. Esta dejó el helado sobre sus abdominales, proporcionándole un escalofrío. Agarró su miembro con una mano y comenzó a masajearlo. Este levantó la cadera involuntariamente, buscando su mano.

-Tranquilo...-le susurró Beckett empujándolo para que se tumbara, ya que se había incorporado.-Cierra los ojos y simplemente siente.-le susurraba. Castle respiraba con dificultad. Beckett se inclinó y besó la punta. Castle apretó la mandíbula gimiendo. La inspectora intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Cogió el helado de nuevo y lo esparció por su longitud. Primero por la punta, que fue deshaciéndose para acabar recorriendo todo lo demás.-Quiero que me escuches Rick.-este abrió los ojos al instante. Una tormenta azul cruzaba por ellos. Tragó saliva con fuerza, asintiendo.  
-Quiero que te controles y que aguantes lo máximo posible.- Este bufo, pasándose las manos por la cara. Con Beckett chupado su... Era imposible controlarse.-Y por supuesto, avísame. No quiero parecer la de la Lechera.-el escritor estalló en carcajadas. Beckett también sonrió.

-Vale.-respondió al final relajándose. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos, respirando tranquilamente. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a lamer. Primero la punta, para después introducirse su erección totalmente en la boca.-Castle levantó las caderas al instante. Eso era espectacular. Se sentía en las nubes. Esa sensación tan desconocida de la que siempre le habían hablado. Y lo mejor es que era Beckett quien le estaba haciendo sentir eso. Deseó que le tocara su turno para hacerle sentir a ella lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él. Beckett recorría todo con la lengua, haciendo que Castle sufriera espasmos descomunales. Lo miró. Este levantó la vista para mirarla, con solo verla como conseguía hacerle esas cosquillas con la lengua llegó a la recta final.

-Kate para-le exclamó. Esta se apartó al instante, viendo como se derramaba sobre su abdomen. Castle se tumbó de nuevo, totalmente rendido. Beckett le pasó unas servilletas para que se limpiara. Este le sonrió avergonzado.

-Eso... ha... sido...-intentó decir entre jadeos. Beckett se mordía la mejilla por dentro, intentando ocultar otra sonrisa.-Es la hostia.-dijo al final. Beckett abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el picaporte de la puerta principal comenzó a moverse. Dieron varios golpes a la puerta con la mano.

-Richard, cariño. ¿Estás ahí?-la voz sonaba apagada al otro lado de la puerta. Castle se incorporó al instante, abriendo mucho los ojos. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. Beckett observaba la escena frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí...Madre-tartamudeó. La inspectora lo miró abriendo la boca, alarmada.-No se donde he puesto las llaves, un momento.-Castle corrió de nuevo hacia Beckett.-Corre sube a mi habitación y ponte tu ropa.-le ordenó en voz baja, mirando como todo lo que llevaba puesto era suyo.

-¿En serio? Oh claro, eres un niñato.-Beckett se giró enfadada y subió las escaleras corriendo. Castle se mordió el labio inferior preocupado. Suspiró. Corrió a su despachó y cogió una camiseta de súper héroes.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?- Castle corrió hacia la puerta. Intentó poner su mejor cara, mientras corría el pestillo que había puesto antes Beckett y abría. Una pelirroja de ojos azules lo miraba con atención. Este le sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir nada la abrazó. Su madre, sonrió ante ese gesto. El escritor cogió la maleta que traía, y la entró en casa. Su madre echó un vistazo a su hogar, intentando ocultar una sonrisa al ver a su hijo tan nervioso. Comprendió todo al ver las dos latas de refresco y la manta, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Estás solo cielo?-Castle abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró al instante. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver bajar a su inspectora por las escaleras de metal, vestida con la ropa de ayer. Y a juzgar por esa sonrisa fingida, sabía que estaba enfadada, y le pasaría factura más tarde.

-Eh, no.-respondió al final, notando como su cuello se tornaba rojo.-Madre, esta es la inspectora Kate Beckett, de la comisaría donde ahora coopero.-señaló a la detective que se acercaba a ellos.

-Oh querida.-su madre la abrazó, dándole dos besos en ambas mejillas. Beckett se extrañó, pero sonrió ante la familiaridad de esa mujer.

-Su capitán es Roy, madre. Roy Montgomery.-su madre miró a Beckett de arriba abajo, asintiendo.

-Yo soy Martha. La madre de este...-miró a Castle.-Desastre.-finalizó sonriendo. Beckett intentó disimular una risita.-Que mujer más preciosa.-dijo alagándola. Beckett se sonrojó, sonriendo incómodamente.-Querida, ya me dirás como te mantienes tan en forma.

Castle que no había dicho palabra desde entonces, intervino:-Madre, ¿quieres una copa de vino?-La pelirroja lo miró asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Va a quedarse a cenar, inspectora Beckett?-le preguntó a la detective. Esta sonrió, negando. Desvió la mirada a Castle, que la apartó de la suya sintiéndose culpable.

-Llámeme Kate.-le dijo sonriente.-Vine para aclaras unas cosas con Richard en torno al caso en el que trabajamos. Pero ya me voy.-respondió cogiendo su americana del sofá donde momentos antes había intimado tanto. Martha la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Adiós Beckett.-le dijo Castle desde el otro lado de la cocina. Beckett lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Castle tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Encantada de conocerte querida.-le dijo Martha antes de cerrar la puerta. Se acercó a su hijo, apoyándose en la barra americana mientras cogía su vaso de vino. Este la miraba inquieto.

-Es demasiado mayor Richard.-dijo sin más, dando un trago. Al escritor se le desencajó la mandíbula. Eso no podía estar pasándole.

-Madre, nosotros no...-intentó decir Castle. La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se callara.

-Hijo. Si hubieses visto, la tensión que había entre vosotros. Y el olor a sexo que desprende esta sala, lo entenderías.-respondió Martha intentando ocultar una sonrisa al ver a su hijo tan avergonzado. Si ella supiera lo que había pasado en ese mismo sofá momentos antes...

-Oh Madre.-Castle puso los ojos en blanco, saliendo de la cocina para encerrarse en su despacho.

-¡Ya eres mayorcito para decidir lo que quieres hacer, pero piénsalo bien!-le gritó su madre desde la cocina, antes de que cerrara la puerta del despacho. Este se apoyó en la puerta, y acabó sentándose sobre la moqueta. Definitivamente, eso no podía estar pasándole a él.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Buenas noches desde mi cama queridos lectores! Bue, aquí el esperado capítulo 11. Lo he escrito con mucha inspiración, espero que se note. Esta escena es nueva para mí, no se si la habré escrito bien, espero que sí... Ya me contaréis. Hoy quería dar las gracias a Julia Olivé, qué es la que me ayuda con las escenas sexuales, y me encanta comentarlas con ella. JAJAJAJAJAAJJAA, que disfrutéis de este capi, que es muy bueno, y como siempre, gracias por las abundantes visitas, los 16 follows y los 6 favoritos :) Seguir comentando, un beso! :***

La lluvia volvía a atacar con más fuerza, justo cuando la inspectora entraba a su apartamento. Dejó las llaves en el cuenco donde siempre solía dejarlas y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Se deshizo de la ropa húmeda, ya que la lluvia la había calado. Abrió su armario y eligió una camiseta de manga corta negra que le caía por el hombro. Cogió un pantalón de pijama negro de franela para entrar en calor. Se agachó, recogió toda su ropa y anduvo hacia el cuarto de la secadora y la lavadora, para echarla a lavar. De camino al comedor se recogió el pelo en un moño sencillo, para estar más cómoda. Se sentó en su gran sofá de cuero y encendió la televisión, intentado quitar el enfado que la estaba consumiendo. Se sentía utilizada. La había medio tirado de su casa. Como si fuera una simple puta. Pero, ¿qué le había molestado más? ¿qué la hubiera echado así sin explicaciones o qué la presentara ante su madre como "la inspectora Beckett"? Dios. Pero que estaba diciendo. Es que era la inspectora Beckett. Nada más. Y eso solo habían sido un par de buenos polvos, y una mamada en el sofá. Se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrada. Lo peor era el calentón que no había podido apagar. Y la imagen de Castle solo con los boxers no paraba de aparecer en su mente, excitándola más. Se estaba recostando en el sofá con el ceño fruncido, intentado concentrarse en la televisión, cuando el sonido del timbre inundó la casa. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, deteniéndose en la mirilla. Un cosquilleo comenzó a ascender por su vientre al ver esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba. Dudaba entre abrir o no, cuando un impulso decidió por ella. Al mirarlo puso los ojos en blanco, con solo verlo, la rabia volvía. Cerró de nuevo la puerta, dándole en las narices al escritor. Castle apretó la mandíbula. "Enhorabuena campeón, está enfadada."-musitó para si mismo. Acercó el dedo de nuevo al timbre, tenía muy claro que no iba a darse por vencido. Volvió a abrir, y este adelantó la pierna, metiéndola entre la puerta y el marco, para impedirle que cerrara.

-Me he recorrido medio Nueva York en pleno diluvio por tí. Voy calado hasta los...-apretó la mandíbula, frustrado.-Voy a entrar ahí por las buenas o por las malas.-La boca de Beckett se secó ante esa mirada enfurecida y esa voz tan ronca y sexy con la que le hablaba. Se mantuvo impasible.

-¿Qué quiere señor Castle?-le preguntó esta con una mirada indiferente.-Es demasiado tarde para...-no pudo acabar la frase porqué este se abalanzó sobre sus labios. Le agarró la cara entre las manos, succionándole el labio inferior con el suyo. La miró directamente a los ojos.-Déjame entrar.-le susurró mirándole a los ojos.-Por favor.-su voz sonaba cada vez más ronca, o esa era la impresión de la inspectora. Una batalla se debatía dentro de la mente de Beckett. Pero estaba claro, que cuando ese niño, porqué era un crío, estaba cerca, su mundo se descolocaba. Se hizo a un lado, apartándo la mirada. Y lo dejó entrar. Este le cogió la mano, girándola, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Entonces todo comenzó a girar al rededor de la detective. Le daba igual la edad que tuviera, sus malas acciones, o como estaba mojándola ahora mismo, solo se sentía bien en sus brazos.-Lo siento Kate.-le susurró dándole un beso detrás de la oreja, para bajar por su cuello. Entrelazó las manos por encima de su vientre.-Siento haberme comportado así delante de mi madre, tendría que haberle dicho desde un principio que eres mi...-Castle frunció el ceño. La inspectora se tensó debajo de él.-Es que si le digo que eres mi follamiga, se va a quedar un poco loca,¿no?-Beckett sonrió al reconocer al Castle burlón. Le dio otro beso en el cuello.-Tendría que haberle dicho que eras más que una inspectora, simplemente eres el centro de mi Universo.-le susurró estrechándola más entre sus brazos. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía que hacer, ni que responder. Últimamente él también había sido el centro de su atención, pero era imposible estar enamorada de un niño. Aún que en ese momento, todo era posible.

Beckett estaba sentada en el sofá de cuero cuando Castle entró con el pelo mojado, y como la última vez, una toalla por la cintura. Se sentó a su lado, cabizbajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La inspectora evitaba mirarlo, ya que el calor comenzaba a invadirla. Mantuvo la vista fija en el televisor. El escritor cogió su mano, acariciándola con delicadeza. Tiró suavemente de ella, tumbando a Beckett en su pecho. Le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras le hacía cosquillas por el brazo desnudo.

-Perdóname Kate...-le susurró entrelazando su mano con la de ella. Beckett sonrió al notarlo tan preocupado. Lo había perdonado cuando la había abrazado por la espalda. Pero torturarlo era algo espléndido. Observó su mano. Sus dedos eran grandes y hábiles. Demasiado hábiles, sonrió. Sus manos eran grandes comparadas con las de ella.-Kate...-Castle le besaba detrás de la oreja.

-Rick, no pasa nada, ya te he perdonado.-respondió esta acariciando sus dedos. Castle la estrechó más entre sus brazos. Las manos del escritor se colaron por su pantalón del pijama. Beckett abrió la boca intentando calmar su respiración. Castle estaba frotando su mano contra ese punto tan sensible de su anatomía. Esta se arqueó en su pecho, rozando su trasero contra su inminente erección. Castle levantó su miembro hacia ella. Esta echó su cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. El escritor seguía con su intensa tortura, acariciándola por todas partes. Introdujo un primer dedo, moviéndolo en círculos. Beckett levantaba las caderas por inercia, dejando escapar algún que otro gemido en voz alta, haciendo que Castle se encendiera más. Sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos. Cuando introdujo un segundo dedo, comenzó a frotar de nuevo la palma contra su botón del placer, haciendo que Beckett se contrajera alrededor de su mano, estallando en un perfecto orgasmo. Se recostó sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad. Castle la giró, poniéndola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Esta aún desorientada le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Sonrió al notar su erección entre sus nalgas. Se inclinó y le succionó el labio inferior con el suyo, para después tirar de él con suavidad con sus dientes. Castle se removió incómodo debajo de su trasero.

-¿Cuando vamos a empezar las clases?-le susurró con la ceja alzada, divertido. Esta le sonrió con picardía al recordar la conversación en el sofá del acercó a su cuello y lamió el punto justo donde estaba su pulso. El escritor jadeó.

-Cuando quieras.-le susurró al oído. Este se levantó, aún con Beckett enroscada en su cintura, besándole el cuello. La agarró del trasero, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. La tumbó debajo de él. Apoyó los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, quedando suspendido sobre ella.

-Primer paso.-Castle observaba sus labios con atención metido entre sus piernas.-Tienes que complacer a la chica.-Este frunció el ceño sin comprender.-Excítala antes de bajar. Puedes besarle el cuello...-Castle sonrió. Se dirigió a sus labios. Primero un beso, luego otro, cortos y pausados pero tiernos. Después succionó su labio inferior. Comenzó a dejarle besitos por el mentón, bajando por el cuello. Lamió la parte que estaba justo detrás de su oreja, poniendo los pelos la inspectora de punta. Se deslizó por su clavícula. Frenó al darse cuenta que estaba vestida.-Segundo paso. Si la desnudas, hazlo lo más sensualmente posible.-la voz de Beckett estaba ronca debido a la excitación. Castle asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cogió el dobladillo de su camiseta, ascendiendo lentamente, dejando que sus dedos tocaran la piel de la inspectora, calentándola. La subió por sus pechos, bien apretados por un sujetador negro de encaje. Hasta pasarla por su cabeza. Se tumbó de nuevo, pegando su torso desnudo contra el de ella. Cogió su moño y lo deshizo con un rápido movimiento. Volvió a besarle los labios con delicadeza. -Joder Rick -jadeó en sus labios.

-¿Tercer paso?-le preguntó sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido debido a la excitación. Beckett se mordió la punta de la lengua.

-Comienzas a bajar. Lentamente, excitando todo a tu paso.-le respondió en un suspiro. Castle sonrió al verla tan caliente, esperando sus pasos. Comenzó a besar su garganta, con delicadeza. Siguió dando tiernos besitos por todo su pecho, hasta llegar a su esternón. Cogió la copa del sujetador de uno de los pechos y la bajó, liberándolo. Lamió con fuerza el seno, mordiendo el pezón. Beckett gimió en voz alta, arqueándose. Con una de las manos masajeaba el otro pezón. Levantó la mirada y tragó saliva con fuerza a ver a su inspectora echar la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder aguantarse. Colocó bien el sujetador y comenzó a bajar de nuevo por su vientre, pero esta vez con la lengua. Rodeó el piercing del ombligo y dejó un mordisquito travieso. Cuando llegó a sus bragas negras de encaje tiró de ellas con los dientes, como ella había hecho con sus calzoncillos.

-Vale Rick. La recta final-musitó la inspectora con los ojos brillantes.-Ahora, el truco está en la lengua.-Castle rió.

-¿En serio? Yo pensaba que estaba en la nariz...¿tú eres tonta?-dijo este intentando ocultar una risa. Beckett le miró con la ceja alzada. Este abrió mucho los ojos cuando la inspectora abrió sus piernas para él, dejándole una vista perfecta de su sexo.

-Me refería a que no tienes que dejar todo con babas, no eres un perro y a mi eso me da asco, graciosillo.-respondió Beckett incorporándose sobre los codos para poder mirarlo. Este seguía mirando atentamente sus partes.-Castle.-el escritor reaccionó, mirándola de nuevo a la cara. Asintió con fuerza, dispuesto a empezar.

-Tranquila, te gustará.-respondió este sonriendo con picardía. Esta sonrió.

-Estoy segura. Ahora, te dejo el camino libre a tí.-Castle se inclinó.-Pero, si quieres verme gemir de verdad, empieza por aquí.-dijo señalando su clítoris. Este se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Se acercó más y rodeó con la lengua ese punto donde le había dicho la inspectora. Esta alzó las caderas al instante. Lamió con cuidado cada punto de su anatomía, mientras oía como ella gemía. La cogió del trasero y la acercó mas a su boca. Dejó un beso de nuevo en ese punto y sopló con cuidado.-oh... rick...-jadeaba esta. Castle sonrió volviendo a la carga con su lengua. Se deslizó por sus labios menores e introdujo la lengua, rápidamente. Beckett sudaba descontroladamente. La estaba volviendo loca. Si eso era no tener experiencia, cuando la tuviera sería jodidamente perfecto.-Los dientes Castle.-le susurró. Gritó con fuerza cuando atrapó su bultito con estos. Notó como Castle introducía dos dedos de golpe, no iba a durar mucho. Cuando curvó los dedos buscando ese punto perfecto para que gritara, sopló con delicadeza de nuevo. Beckett se arqueó gritando con fuerza, llegando al clímax. Castle sonrió, tumbándose a su lado. Observó como su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente. La abrazó por la espalda, poniéndola de lado. Enterró su cara en la curvatura de su cuello. Se quitó la toalla, tirándola a los pies de la cama, mientras los tapaba a los dos con la sábana. Le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

-¿Qué tal la primera vez?-preguntó Beckett en un susurro. Castle se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-La primera fue con otra chica. En el instituto. Esta debe de ser la millonésima.-respondió entre risas. Beckett abrió los ojos al instante. Puso los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes.

-Cabrón.-se limitó a decir acurrucándose mas en su pecho.-Ya decía yo que lo hacías demasiado bien.-Este inspiró el aroma de su pelo, cerrando los ojos.

-Es que, contigo diciéndome cómo tengo que hacerlo...-le susurró.-Me pone más.-finalizó dándole un beso detrás de la oreja. Beckett se giró un poco para mirarlo.

-¿Te gusta que te mande?-le preguntó alzando una ceja, divertida. Este abrió los ojos lentamente. Le sonrió.

-Siempre y cuando no te pases, sí.-respondió besándola. Esta enlazó la lengua con la suya, saboreando su propio sabor.

-Entonces si que te la han chupado.-dudó Beckett mientras se ponía de lado otra vez. Notaba la respiración de Castle en su cuello.

-No. Eso era verdad.-respondió finalmente.-La próxima vez intenta poner un poco más de lengua, fuiste muy seca.-le picó sonriendo. Esta se rió, rozando su trasero contra su erección.

-Es muy pequeña, que voy a hacer...-Castle rió ante aquello. Beckett sonrió, adoraba picarlo.

-Por eso casi te atragantas.-Castle acercó su erección a sus nalgas desnudas. Beckett se giró para protestar, pero la calló con un delicioso beso. Esta sonrió en sus labios. Volvió a girarse y cerró los ojos, dejando que su respiración se calmara. Castle le dejó un beso en la curvatura de su cuello. Comprobó que estaba dormida y le susurró:

-Te quiero Kate. Quiero que pases todas las noches a mi lado, poder hacerte sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo y dormirte a base de orgasmos. Ojalá puedas ser siempre mía.-se acurrucó en su espalda y al instante de quedó durmiendo, dejando a una Kate completamente confusa. ¿Acababa de decirle que le quería?


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Buenas noches queridos lectores! En primer lugar, quería dedicar este capítulo a una personas que ahora mismo está triste, ya que ha fallecido alguien ejemplar en su vida y yo quería animarla, espero que este gesto le guste y al menos pueda sonreír. En segundo lugar, doy gracias por los follows, los favs, y a los comentarios que siempre me suben la moral y deciros que sois muy grandes :') Y, en tercer lugar, decir que este capítulo se ha escrito con bastante inspiración por parte de mi aliada: la música. Disfrutar plenamente del capítulo que os lo merecéis! Un beso:***

La comisaría seguía su transcurso con normalidad. Después de el último caso, todo lo demás se había resumido en papeleo y algún que otro robo. La inspectora Beckett revisaba unos formularios con el ceño fruncido. Levantó la vista con la esperanza de ver a un Castle sonriente que le alegrara la tarde. Llevaban dos días sin verse, ya que había tenido que ir a hablar con su editora del nuevo libro y no habían podido quedar. Aún recordaba las palabras en su oído. La quería. Cogió el café de Starbucks que descansaba en su escritorio y le dio un trago, saboreando la vainilla. No podía sacar esa confesión de su cabeza. Y, lo peor es qué tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos. Comenzaba a sentir algo más fuerte por la tentación de ojos azules y eso le ponía nerviosa. Nunca se había sentido igual.  
Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Beckett suspiró, descolgándolo.

-Inspectora Beckett. Comisaría número 12.-respondió recostándose en la silla. Le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Fruto de sus sesiones de sexo con Castle.

-Hola. Vengo a denunciar un crimen.-dijo alguien al otro lado del auricular. Beckett frunció el ceño, confundida. El reglamento la habría obligado a avisar a uno de sus compañeros para poder localizar la dirección IP rápidamente, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Esa voz era muy familiar. Se inclinó en la mesa, apoyándose sobre el codo.

-¿De qué crimen estamos hablando?-la inspectora mordía un lápiz verde que rodaba por su mesa. La voz al otro lado del auricular carraspeó.

-El de no haberte tenido en mi cama en dos días.-sonrió como una boba al reconocer la voz de su escritor.-Bonita camisa azul. Estarías mejor sin ella.-Beckett se mordió el labio inferior. Rodeó la estancia con la mirada, buscando sus ojos azules, pero fue en vano.

-¿Dónde estás?-le susurró sonriendo. Deseaba verlo, poder meter las manos en su pelo y besar su cuello sin parar. Castle rió al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Si te lo digo vendrás?-por el tono de su voz supo que estaba sonriendo. Beckett se mordió la mejilla interna pensativa, sabiendo que la estaría observando.

-Tal vez...-respondió intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Este suspiró aliviado. Cosa que hizo reír a la inspectora. No le vendría mal una distracción en esos momentos.

-Quiero que vayas a la sala que hay contigua a la de los interrogatorios.-respondió el escritor y colgó sin más. Beckett tragó saliva con fuerza después de colgar también. Se alisó la camisa azul con una sonrisa. Dio un último trago a su café y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Castle. De camino miraba a todos lados, por si alguien se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero todo el mundo estaba inmerso en sus asuntos. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y entró decidida, cerrando con cuidado, intentando no ser vista. Todo estaba atenuado y en sumo silencio. Sonrió cuando oyó el pestillo de la puerta. Al instante Castle estaba en su espalda, abrazándola. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello, dejando suaves besos.

-Te he echado de menos.-le susurró. Beckett cerró los ojos, dejándose mecer. Castle besaba su cuello con cuidado, como si fuera frágil.

-Yo también.-respondió ella en un susurro. La giró, dejando que le mirara a los ojos. Se derritió ante aquella mirada de cariño que le lanzaba el escritor. Se inclinó succionando su labio inferior, para después enlazar sus lenguas después de dos días sin haber podido tocarse. Beckett levantó los brazos, rodeando su cuello. Metió las manos en su pelo, tocando sus mechones castaños claros. Castle la agarró del trasero, levantándola, mientras la apoyaba en la pared. Beckett sonrió en sus labios. Enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su perfecta cintura. El escritor apoyó su nariz con la de la inspectora.

-No quiero volver a separarme de ti Kate.-dijo Castle dejando un pequeño mordisco en su cuello. Esta abrió la boca, jadeando.

-Eres adorable.-respondió Beckett en un susurro ronco. Ya notaba la dura erección bajo sus nalgas. Castle la restregó contra su trasero, sonriendo inocentemente. Le bajó con cuidado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. Agarró la cinturilla de los pantalones elásticos de la inspectora y los deslizó por sus piernas, dejándoselos por los tobillos. Puso sus manos en su trasero y sonrió con picardía al notar que llevaba tanga. Se lo bajó rápidamente para dejárselo por sus rodillas, desabotonó sus vaqueros mientras Beckett le besaba. Los boxers bajaron junto al pantalón. La volvió a coger, elevándola de nuevo y la penetró de una sola vez, hundiéndose profundamente en ella. La inspectora abrió la boca para gemir pero Castle la calló con la suya. Se centro en los botones de su blusa, perdiéndose entre sus pechos. Comenzó a entrar y salir con rapidez, con miedo de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos. Beckett gemía bajo su boca. En solo dos días todo su cuerpo había echado de menos al escritor y eso era justo lo que necesitaban los dos. Comenzó a devorar su cuello justo cuando notaba que su liberación se acercaba. Este embistió dos veces más con profundidad, llenándola al completo, haciendo que todo a su alrededor estallara. Se contrajo sobre su miembro, llevando a Castle también hacia su liberación. Jadeo cuando sintió como Castle la llenaba interiormente. Se quedaron en esa posición unos cuantos segundos, recuperándose. Frente con frente, uniendo sus respiraciones. La dejó en el suelo con suavidad, subiéndose los boxers y abrochándose de nuevo el pantalón, mientras la inspectora hacia lo mismo. Se miraron, este sonrió. Se acercó y comenzó a abotonar la blusa de Beckett, suavemente. La detective le mordió el labio inferior, mientras este seguía con su tarea. Intentó ocultar una sonrisa, al ver la mancha morada que comenzaba a formarse en el cuello del escritor.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Castle frunciendo el ceño. Beckett se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Le señaló el cuello con el dedo. Este se giró para mirarse en un espejo que tenía cerca. Abrió la boca sorprendido, frotándose el cuello.

-Que bestia.-respondió mirándola a los ojos. Esta comenzó a reírse. Castle se acercó y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, apoyando la mano en la base de su columna. Acercó sus labios a los de la inspectora, que lo recibió con la lengua. Esta rodeó su cuello de nuevo, sonriendo bajo sus labios.

-¿Esta noche en mi casa?-le susurró Beckett mientras el escritor le besaba el cuello, lamiendo el punto justo donde latía su pulso. Esta jadeo.

-Sí, por favor.-le susurró el escritor antes de poseer su boca de nuevo. El ruido de la puerta intentando abrirse hizo que se sobresaltaran. Castle quitó las manos de su cintura al instante, haciendo reír a Beckett. Esta se arregló el pelo con las manos, miró su ropa, alisándosela. Quitó el pestillo con decisión y enfrió la mirada al encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Espósito.

-Que no vuelva a repetirse, Castle.-se giró, hablándole al escritor con voz gélida. Este comprendió cuando le guiñó un ojo sin que la viera el otro inspector.

-Si Beckett.-respondió agachando la cabeza. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no estallar en una risa. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, aguantando.

-Beckett, te llaman por teléfono.-dijo Espósito mirándolos a ambos. La inspectora asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa, sin volver a mirar al escritor. Espósito lo miró, alzando una ceja.

-Este no es buen lugar para echar un polvo.-el escritor lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza. Este sonrió carraspeando, le señaló la bragueta. Castle agachó la mirada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.-Es mejor el baño.-respondió Espósito riendo. Castle seguía mirando su bragueta, incapaz de mirar al detective.

-¿Te estas tirando a Beckett?-el cubano estaba apoyado en la puerta, con la ceja alzada. Castle inspiró con fuerza. Levantó la mirada, esta vez observando sus ojos castaños.

-No, tío.-respondió Castle.-Estaba echándome la bronca porqué he desaparecido después del caso sin avisar a Montgomery.-mintió saliendo de la sala. Espósito lo siguió, asintiendo con una sonrisa, consciente de que todo lo que estaba contándole era mentira.-Y la bragueta...-siguió Castle, observando la mesa de Beckett.-la tengo rota, por mucho que la suba se baja.-finalizó sonriéndole. Esta le miró de reojo y se giró para que Espósito no la viera sonreír.

-Ya. Rota de tanto bajarla.-respondió Espósito entre dientes, antes de llegar a la mesa de Beckett. Castle sonrió al reconocer la razón que tenía. Esta se recostó en la silla, aburrida.

-Mi padre.-dijo simplemente. Los dos asintieron al unisono. Ryan entró en la conversación, masticando un Donnut. Los dos inspectores lo observaron, sin saber que hacía ahí.

-Castle.-dijo tragando. Este, que había estado embobado mirando el cuello de Beckett lo miró.-Hay una chica preguntando por ti abajo.-La inspectora lo miró al instante, encarnando una ceja. Este frunció el ceño, sin tener idea de quien se trataba. Asintió y se perdió en el ascensor. Beckett se mordió la mejilla interna, enfadada. Clavó la vista en sus informes, consciente de que los dos detectives la observaban. Carraspeo.

-¿Tenéis que estar aquí mirándome?-les preguntó alzando la ceja. Estos negaron rápidamente, dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la sala de descanso. Beckett volvió a sus papeles, con la mandíbula apretada. ¿Una chica? ¿Castle tenía un lío? -Seré gilipollas.-musitó. Él podía verse con otras personas sin ningún problema, lo que no entendía era porqué sentía esos celos tan profundos. Cogió el bolígrafo que descansaba en un lado, golpeando el papel, frustrada. Intentó concentrarse, pero el simple hecho de que Castle estuviera justo debajo de ella con otra chica la estaba poniendo enferma. Se levantó de un salto, necesitaba aire limpio para respirar. Cogió su cazadora de cuero negro, y mientras se metía en el ascensor, se la colocó con rapidez.

Caminaba decidida hacia hacia la calle, dispuesta a tomar un poco el aire, así podría aclarar sus ideas. Frenó al ver a su escritor abrazando a una chica joven, no sabía si era de su misma edad. El pelo castaño oscuro le caía por la espalda, totalmente liso. Se mordió el labio inferior, dolida. Pensó en acercarse, pero algo la detuvo. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente, y justo era eso lo qué más le gustaba de Castle. La hacía sentirse como una niña de su edad. Negó con la cabeza, despejándose. Quería saber si mantenía algo más fuerte con ella. Se acercó a una pared, que, según el ángulo donde se situaba, no la verían. Agudizó el oído.

-Estuvo bien lo de la otra noche, cuando quieras repetimos.-decía la chica. Castle le sonreía. Beckett apretó la mandíbula al reconocer esa sonrisa seductora.

-El próximo fin de semana, si te viene bien.-respondió Castle. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. La inspectora no aguantó más, salió de su escondite, para dirigirse a la calle, chocando con el hombro de Castle por el camino, que la miró sin entender.

Salió de la comisaria, no sabía donde ir, ni que hacer. Se metió en un callejón que había cerca, y comenzó a andar. La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, escurriéndose por su cazadora de cuero. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, dejando que el agua corriera su maquillaje, aliviando sus penas, ayudando a sus temores.

-Kate.-abrió los ojos para ver a un Castle mojado corriendo hacia ella. La camiseta negra de manga corta se le pegaba al cuerpo, marcando todo. Sus ojos azules resaltaban totalmente con su pelo, ahora oscuro, a causa de la lluvia. Se acercó a ella.

-Castle. Vete.-se giró para irse del callejón. No quería verle, ni hablarle, no en ese momento. Él cogió su mano y tiró de ella, acercándola de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?-le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. No tenía ni idea de el por qué del comportamiento de su inspectora. Esta se giró, con las lágrimas al borde los ojos. Y, sin tener ni idea de que estaban ahí, comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sepultadas por el agua.

-No pasa nada. Vete.-respondió esta soltándole la mano enfadada. Castle estaba parado, en medio del callejón, sin saber que decir.-Espero que si te la estás tirando también, no le digas que le quieres por las noches. Porqué a partir de ahora, va a ser ella quien te la chupe, quien te folle y quien te todo. Yo no.-le gritó Beckett en medio del callejón. Gracias a la lluvia no había nadie cerca y hacía que todo fuera más cómodo. Castle la empujó contra el muro de piedra, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, impidiéndole salir. La besó con fuerza, atrapando su labio inferior sin intención de soltarlo. Apoyó la mano en la base de su columna, haciendo más profundo el beso.

-Si tengo que decirte que te quiero y que eres lo mejor que tengo para que no te vayas lo haré.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Volvió a besarla, enlazando su lengua con la de ella.-Te lo digo por las noches porqué tengo miedo de que huyas, ahora que ya lo sabes, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.-Beckett observaba sus ojos, solo esos dos puntos luminosos azules. La lluvia, el frío, la humedad. Todo había desaparecido.-Esa chica es Julia, mi editora. No quiero a nadie teniéndote a ti en mi cama joder.-la inspectora lloraba en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El escritor le pasó los dedos pulgares por las mejillas y los ojos, quitándole el maquillaje. Lo había conseguido. Ahora tenía todo claro. No podía alejarse de Castle, de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus te quieros secretos. Se había enamorado de un niño. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios, besándolos profundamente. Diciéndole que le quería, que se había comportado como una cría celosa, y que deseaba que fuera solo suyo, y ella de él, nadie más. Castle recibió sus labios con familiaridad, dejando que lo abrazara por la cintura. Le agarro la cara entre las manos.-Tonta. Tonta. Tonta.-le susurraba entre besos.-Solo te quiero a ti.-finalizó perdiéndose entre su lengua y las caricias de sus labios. La abrazó con fuerza, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, perdiéndose los dos el uno en el otro, bajo la lluvia, sin importarle nada más que su inspectora y el amor que comenzaba a sentir por ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Buenas noches queridos lectores! Este capítulo es especial, ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de Stana, y es totalmente para ella AJAJAJAJAJA. Esta cagardo de amor y sexo. Gracias por los 18 follows, han subido, los favs, las visitas y sobre todo los comentarios tan perfectos que dejáis siempre, disfrutarlo a tope! Un beso:***

El cielo comenzaba a inundarse de nubes oscuras amenazando tormenta. Las calles se llenaban por el tráfico de última hora. El ferrari rojo de Richard Castle se movía rápidamente entre la multitud de coches que recorrían Brooklyn. La canción "Turn Up The Love" sonaba a todo volumen por los altavoces. Apretó el volante con fuerza, sonriendo. Ese sería su primer fin de semana al lado de su novia. "Novia". Que bien sonaba. Al principio le había costado entenderlo. Asimilar que Beckett era completamente suya, y eso le hacia feliz. Dio un volantazo hacia la derecha, entrando a la calle de su inspectora. Se situó justo frente a su patio. Colocó el espejo a su gusto y se quitó las gafas de sol, volviéndolas a guardar en la guantera. Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo al ver a Beckett saliendo con dos maletas enormes. Llevaba una camisa rosa desabotonada, que dejaba ver parte de un perfecto sujetador blanco. Se perdió en sus piernas ajustadas por un vaquero desgastado. Bufó al ver sus tacones negros de infarto. Abrió la puerta y salió a ayudarla. Esta frenó a unos pasos del espléndido coche.

-¿En serio?-alzó la ceja pasándose la mano por el pelo, apartando el flequillo.-Cielo, no hace falta que demuestres lo rico que eres, es a la montaña donde vamos.-se burló la inspectora. Este se acercó, atrapó su labio inferior, obligándola a callar cuando la rodeo por la cintura, haciendo el beso más profundo. Esta sonrió debajo de sus labios. Levantó las manos para enlazarlas detrás de su cuello. Castle la abrazó, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello, dándole un beso en esa parte tan erógena. La inspectora vibró por su caricia.

-¿Lista?-le susurró,mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Esta asintió, intentando calmar su respiración. Odiaba cuando la proximidad de Castle le ponía tan caliente. La agarró de la mano, para conducirla al asiento del copiloto. Le dejó un tierno beso en los labios, para después ir a cargar con sus maletas. Habían decidido pasar tres magníficos días, solos, en una estupenda casa en la montaña, propiedad del padre de la inspectora. Tenía tantos planes en mente... Castle se sentó a su lado, con un brillo inocente de ilusión en los ojos. Beckett rió, recostándose en el asiento. La travesía fue rápida. Entre las bromas del escritor y la música a todo volumen, llegaron en un par de horas. Frenaron frente a una gran casa de madera. Estaba rodeada de pinos y abetos, dando una sensación de tranquilidad absoluta. Castle abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-Hogar, dulce, hogar.-susurró Beckett con nostalgia. Un pinchazo de dolor alertó a su corazón cuando un torrente de recuerdos volaron a su mente. Miró de reojo al escritor, que seguía embobado con las vistas. Sonrió.

-Cariño, hay un garaje-dijo Beckett. Sacó un mando de la guantera, que había guardado al sentarse horas antes. Apretó un botón. Al instante una persiana metálica se abrió ante ellos.-Justo ahí.-finalizó intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Castle asintió, dirigiéndose allí. Aparcó el coche con cuidado. El garaje era lo suficientemente grande para meter otro vehículo más. Vaciaron el maletero, cogiendo todas sus cosas, y pasaron por la puerta de metal que comunicaba con el interior de la casa.

-Wow.-soltó Castle en un suspiro al comprobar que la casa por dentro era mucho más espaciosa que lo que se veía por fuera. Beckett inspiró profundamente el olor a arce, sintiéndose en familia.

-Te enseño la habitación y dejamos las cosas...-le susurró Beckett, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa pícara. Este asintió lentamente, sonriendo también. Subieron las escaleras de madera para llegar a un gran pasillo con diversas habitaciones. Beckett lo condujo hacia el final de todas. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y sonrió al encontrarse todo como quería. Una gran cama con velo ocupaba el centro de la habitación. A la izquierda un armario gigante descansaba. Castle dejó la maleta junto a la cama, dando lentos pasos para salir a un balcón por el cual se veía todo el bosque. Beckett ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con cariño. Se acercó también. Este le cogió la mano y la colocó delante de él, abrazándola por la cintura. La inspectora apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del escritor. Este se inclinó y le dejó un tierno beso en la curvatura del cuello. Levantaron la cabeza al escuchar un trueno, que rompió las nubes con un destello blanco. Al instante, pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, para acabar en una fuerte lluvia. Beckett se removió en sus brazos al notar como un escalofrío cruzaba su piel. Castle sonrió y la acurrucó más contra él, dejándole un beso en la cabeza. Todos los arboles se movían con fuerza a causa del viento.

-Adiós al polvo entre los árboles.-suspiró Castle. Beckett rió. Se giró y le golepeó en el hombro. Este la cogió en brazos, levantándola, dejando que se aferrase a su cintura con las piernas. Comenzó a dejarle tiernos besos en los labios. Lentos, ardientes. Beckett abrió la boca, recibiendo su lengua. El escritor absorbió su labio inferior. Esta se separó, acariciando su nariz con la de él.

-¿Quieres cenar?-le susurró. Sonrió al notar que Castle no separaba la vista de sus labios. Le dio otro beso para captar su atención. Este la miró. Sonrió.

-¿La vas a hacer conmigo?-le preguntó mirándola con cariño. Se perdió en sus ojos, adorando lo perfecta que era esa mezcla marrón verdosa y como lo cautivaron esa vez que los tuvo tan cerca en el interrogatorio. Esta asintió con una sonrisa.-Entonces sí.-volvió a besarla con fuerza antes de bajarla. Le pasó la mano por la cintura, bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Después de ponerse perdidos haciendo la cena y haberse puesto el pijama, se sentaron en el sofá, acurrucados. El viaje les había debilitado a los dos por completo. Beckett suspiró en su pecho. Quería haber dado un paseo entre los árboles a la luz de la luna, pero la lluvia no cesaba y el frío había abordado la casa, aún estando la calefacción enchufada. Castle le acariciaba la espalda con cariño con sus manos. Esta metió la mano dentro de su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen. El escritor se tensaba bajo sus caricias. También metió la mano por la camiseta de la inspectora, ascendiendo por su vientre para acabar acariciándole el pecho por encima del sujetador.

-Pues está interesante la película.-dijo Beckett intentando ocultar una sonrisa. La erección del escritor comenzaba a crecer en sus pantalones. La notaba en su costado.

-Sí. Es un drama humano.-respondió Castle intentando no reír mientras colaba la mano por dentro del sujetador, tocando libremente su pecho. Beckett cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias. Castle bajó de nuevo por su vientre, sintiendo su piercing en la palma de la mano mientras la deslizaba. La dejó encima de sus bragas, acariciando su punto sensible por encima de la tela.

-Le falta un poco de acción.-siguió Beckett. Le dejó un beso en el pecho desnudo, ya que le había subido la camiseta, y comenzó a deslizar la mano hasta los calzoncillos. Palpó por encima, notando su dureza, apretó un poco, haciendo que Castle levantara las caderas contra su mano.

-Tranquila, ya la estamos poniendo nosotros.-respondió Castle riendo. Retiró la tela y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris, enviando esas agradables sensaciones a todas sus terminales nerviosas. Esta jadeo. Metió la mano dentro de los boxers, agarrando su erección, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo. La notaba caliente y a la vez dura, pero siempre suave. Se dio la vuelta, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, sin soltar su miembro. Este gimió cuando comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Comenzó a levantar las caderas por inercia. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de su liberación. Colocó la mano en la espalda de Beckett, para acercarla a sus labios mientras esta regulaba el ritmo. Gimió profundamente cuando se lo introdujo en la boca. Agachó la mirada. Movía su lengua con habilidad por la punta, en círculos. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Sentía como la energía comenzaba a centrarse en un único punto. Apretó la mandíbula, cuando esta enfundó sus dientes, creando mayor sensación con los labios.

-Kate...-susurraba medio ido. Tragó saliva con fuerza. -Kate para, voy a correrme.-respondió al borde del abismo. Esta aceleró con la mano, sacándolo de su boca. Apretó y soltó justo cuando este se derramaba sobre su mano, dejando un líquido caliente. Este se dejó caer en el sofá, con las manos en la cara. Su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente. Beckett lo observaba con la cabeza ladeada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Este se lanzó contra ella, haciéndola reír. Comenzó a devorar su boca como si nunca más fuera a volver a verla. Esta reía debajo de sus labios, al notar su necesidad. Le puso las manos en el pecho, apartándolo con suavidad. El escritor le miró a los ojos. Su azul se estaba tornando muy oscuro a causa de la excitación.

-¿Donde vas fiera?-Beckett intentaba no reír, pero ante esa situación era inevitable. Este ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

-Quiero...-comenzó a decir. Beckett lo miró encarnando la ceja, esperando una respuesta. Las mejillas del escritor se tiñeron de rojo.-Quiero... Joder, quiero hacer que te corras.-respondió al final. Beckett sonrió.

-Ya. Pero, así lo único que vas a conseguir es matarme a besos.-respondió. Este se mordió la mejilla interna, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.-A mi.-comenzó a decir colocándose sobre sus piernas. Este se sentó completamente.-Me gusta hacerlo.-siguió la inspectora besándole el cuello.-Despacio.-cogió el bajo de su camiseta pasándosela por la cabeza. El escritor sonrió.

-Ya. Pero hoy mando yo.-respondió Castle tumbándola. Esta sonrió sorprendida al notar su iniciativa. Este comenzó a quitarle el pantalón del pijama con la boca. Se lo sacó por los pies y lo tiró junto a su camiseta. Ascendió por sus piernas, dando besos por todos lados, hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos. Se tumbó sobre ella, besando sus labios con delicadeza.-Tienes que cerrar los ojos.-le susurró en el oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo. Esta abrió la boca, jadeando. Castle pasó su lengua por su labio superior, para después morder el inferior. Comenzó a dejar besos por su cuello, estimulándola. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Levantó un poco su camiseta, dejando pequeños mordiscos por su bajo vientre para después rodear su ombligo con la lengua. Metió los pulgares en las bragas de la inspectora, bajándolas con cuidado. Sonrió cuando las tenia en sus manos, guardándoselas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Le abrió las piernas con cuidado y posó su boca sobre el sexo de la detective, haciendo que se arqueara. Rodeo su bultito con la lengua. Sonrió al oír gemir en voz alta a la detective. Besos su labios mayores, mordiendo con cuidado, excitándola aún más. Metió un dedo en su humedad, acelerando el ritmo. Beckett vibraba ante sus caricias, levantando las caderas para que continuara. El escritor se abrió paso hacia su clítoris hinchado, cogiéndolo entre sus dientes. Beckett dejó escapar un grito. Castle la estaba torturando a mas no poder. Sentía como su liberación esta cerca. Castle paso su lengua por toda su humedad, hasta soplar en su bultito de nuevo. Beckett se removía a punto de estallar. Sus terminaciones nerviosas se estaban colapsando. Castle encarnó la ceja divertido al notar sus manos en su pelo, animándolo a continuar. Tenía pensado dejarla a medias, pero prefirió acabar su trabajo. Apretó la boca contra su sexo lamiendo su botón del placer al mismo tiempo que sus dedos entraban y salían de su interior. Beckett gritó un ultimo gemido antes de arquearse contra el sofá, rindiéndose ante la boca del escritor. Cuando abrió los ojos él ya no estaba ahí, si no de pie, a los pies del sofá, sin la camiseta y en su boca brillaba su propia excitación. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que seguía expuesta ante él. Cerró las piernas rápidamente. Se incorporó, buscando su ropa interior. Frunció el ceño al no verla. Cuando levanto la mirada Castle rodaba sus bragas en su dedo índice, con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

-¿Busca esto inspectora?-le preguntó Castle intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Esta lo miró encarnando una ceja.-Yo se que a las chicas se os caen las bragas cuando me veis, pero esto-siguió alzando su ropa interior-es pasarse. Beckett lo miró, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Se incorporó para levantarse. Pero Castle fue más rápido, corrió hacia la cocina, escondiéndose detrás de la barra americana.

-Richard Castle.-gritó la inspectora entrando en la cocina.-Dame mis bragas.-lo amenazó. Este no paraba de reír. Corrió de nuevo hacia otra estancia, con Beckett pisándole los talones. Hizo un mal giro, perdiendo velocidad, justo cuando Beckett saltaba sobre su espalda, agarrándose a su cuello.

-Dámelas.-le ordenó mordiéndole la oreja. Este gritó riéndose, alejándolas de su alcance. Continuaban corriendo por la casa.

-Noto tus partes en mi espalda cariño.-respondió Castle entre risas. Esta se frotó más contra él, burlándose. El escritor frenó, jadeando por el cansancio. Beckett consiguió cogerlas. Se bajó, colocándoselas de nuevo. Los dos respiraban con dificultad por el esfuerzo. Estaban cara a cara. La inspectora llevaba el pelo revuelto, pero se veía realmente sexy. Castle sudaba.

-Por tu culpa estoy sudando mojabragas.-respondió Beckett quitándose el sudor de la frente. Este rió. Se acercó a ella, besándola profundamente. La cogió por los pies, levantándola para colocársela en el hombro. Esta gritó por la sorpresa, pegándole en la espalda. Castle rió.

-Patalea todo lo que quieras gatita, no voy a soltarte.-le gritó mientras subían las escaleras. Le dio un azote en el culo, divertido. Esta le arañó la espalda. Castle comenzó a abrir las puertas del pasillo, buscando el baño. Cuando lo encontró agarró con más fuerza a Beckett. Se plantó frente a la ducha, con la inspectora a su espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra.-le advirtió entrecerrando los ojos, inclinándose para mirarle. Este puso un pie dentro de la ducha. Beckett gritó, mordiéndole la espalda.

-¿Que pasará si entro?-respondió mordiéndole el trasero desnudo. Esta le golpeó en el culo.

-Te mato.-respondió la detective. Castle sonrió como un niño pequeño. Metió los dos pies y encendió el agua, que cayó en sus cabeza en chorro.

-Es mejor arriesgarse.-respondió poniéndola de pie, delante suya. Esta lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el agua caía en cascada por sus pelo. Castle sonreía sin poder evitarlo, viendo como su camiseta se pegaba al sujetador.

-Eres lo más...-no pudo acabar la frase porque Castle estaba besándola con pasión. Sonrió al reconocer la vitalidad juvenil que nunca lo agotaba. Apoyó su frente con la de ella, reteniéndola en la pared.-Te odio.-le susurró mientras dejaba que le quitara la camiseta y el sujetador. Este sonrió, tocando sus bragas de nuevo, quitándoselas. Levantó la vista y volvió a besarla.

-Yo también te quiero.-le dijo sonriente, logrando una sonrisa de ella. Esta le cogió la cara entre las manos, besándolo con fuerza.

-Te voy a matar cuando salgamos.-le susurró quitándole los pantalones vaqueros. Sonrió al ver sus boxers, son los que se puso ella aquel día en su casa. Se los bajó del tirón, contemplando una nueva erección.

-Mátame a base de polvos.-la cogió del trasero, elevándola. Esta se apoyó en sus hombros. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir la piedra húmeda. Ahogó un gemido cuando Castle la penetró. Enlazó sus piernas en su cintura. Se arqueó, facilitando la entrada del escritor. Comenzó a devorar sus labios al compás de las embestidas de Castle. Sentía como volvía al borde del abismo, de nuevo. Se estaba tan bien cuando Castle entraba en su interior, cuando devoraba sus labios o cuando la abrazaba. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos mientras este le besaba el cuello con ternura.

-Te quiero Rick-le susurró. Castle la miró al instante, sin estar seguro de si lo había dicho era verdad o esa era una de las veces en que lo había soñado. Esta abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendida por haber susurrado eso en ese momento. Este la besó con fuerza. Embistió una vez más, haciendo que se perdiera entre las sensaciones placenteras del orgasmo. Se movió mas rápido, aprentando la mandíbula, encontrando su liberación entre las piernas de su inspectora. Jadeo cuando la llenó por dentro. Apoyó su frente con la de ella, mientras el agua caía entre los dos, calmando sus cuerpos.

-Yo también te quiero Kate.-le susurró antes de perderse completamente en su cuello.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Buenas noches desde mi balcón queridos lectores! Otro capi más, otra noche más. Hoy no me ha faltado mucha inspiración, he de decirlo, y no se si estará bien, si os aburrirá o si os seguirá enganchando, juzgarlo vosotros mismos. (Acepto quejas y demás) El propio escritor no se valora, si no lo sabíais JAJAJAJAJAJAA. Bueno, gracias por todo, por leerme, seguirme y demás. Disfrutarlo, un beso!:***

Una ráfaga de aire frío penetró en la habitación, haciendo que el escritor abriera los ojos, adormilado. Se incorporó en medio de las sábanas blancas, notando el hueco vacío donde había dormido la inspectora. Frunció el ceño al recordar que aún era de noche. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, buscándola. Sonrió con cariño al verla apoyada en el marco del balcón. Tan solo llevaba el sujetador negro de encaje y las bragas a juego. Su pelo le caía por la espalda, en tirabuzones perfectos. La observó atentamente. Recordó ese momento en la ducha, ese "te quiero" tan real que había escapado de sus labios. Aún se sorprendía de su amor hacia la inspectora. Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos todo el rato. Poder besarla, acariciarla, hacerla sonreír de esa forma que tanto le encantaba. Pero, no sabía si ella sentía esas cosquillas en el estómago cuando se veían. Se levantó de la cama. Notó la fría madera del suelo en la planta de sus pies, produciéndole un escalofrío. Se agachó a recoger sus boxers al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Anduvo lento, pausado, hasta situarse detrás de la detective, abrazándola por la espalda. Esta se sobresaltó al principio, pero luego sonrió, recostándose en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa gatita?-le susurró con voz ronca, adormilado. Esta cerró los ojos, suspirando con una sonrisa. Observaban el horizonte, los arboles que ahora estaban quietos, mojados. Se había desvelado en medio de la noche y había salido a tomar el aire para intentar aclarar sus pensamientos. Este se inclinó dejando un beso en la parte trasera de su cuello. La inspectora ladeó la cabeza, dándole mejor acceso.

-Estaba pensando...-le susurró como respuesta. Castle la apretó más contra él, acariciándole el vientre desnudo. El aire era frío, pero cuando la abrazaba, sentía como el calor se instalaba en sus huesos. Este enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

-¿En qué?-le preguntó cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el perfume que desprendía el cuerpo de su inspectora. Esta sonrió.

-En nosotros.-respondió dándose la vuelta. Unos ojos azules medio cerrados la observaban. Se acercó y le dejó un beso en los labios, metiendo las manos en su pelo. Este abrió la boca con pereza. Beckett se separó, acariciando su nariz con la de él. Se giró, cerrando las dos puertas de cristal, dejando fuera el frío. Castle cogió su mano, tirando de ella. La tumbó en la cama, abrazándola por la espalda. Beckett suspiró. Había estado pensando en lo que el escritor producía en su cuerpo. Lo que pasaba cuando se alejaba. Como necesitaba sus besos y sus abrazos. Y como lo quería con locura, pero no estaba preparada para decírselo. Aún no. Él sabía que lo quería, ya se lo había dicho en la ducha, lo demás quería guardarlo para si misma. Sus barreras seguían en alto, pero poco a poco estaban cayendo, cosa que nunca antes había pasado y eso la confundía. Sonrió al notar la respiración acompasada de Castle.

-Kate... no me dejes.-Beckett se mordió el labio inferior intentando no reír al oírlo balbucear en sueños.-Kate, eres lo mejor que tengo, no te vayas nunca.-siguió este. Beckett se giró, besándole lentamente en los labios, con cuidado de no despertarle.

-No me voy a ir Rick, estaré a tu lado. Siempre.-le susurró al oído. Este sonrió inconscientemente, pensando que todo era un sueño. Apretó más a Beckett, buscando calor.

-Te amo.-le susurró antes de callarse, dejándose llevar completamente por Morfeo. La inspectora sonrió. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? Estaba claro que los dos sentían lo mismo, pero aún no habían aclarado nada. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos, acurrucándose en los brazos de su niño pequeño, buscando un par de horas para descansar.

La inspectora parpadeó intentando abrir sus ojos soñolientos. Inspiró el agradable aroma a chocolate que inundaba la habitación con una sonrisa. Giró su cuerpo hacia el hueco de Castle, pero se encontró sola en medio de la cama. Se incorporó, estirando los brazos mientras bostezaba. Salió de la cama, bajando los escalones de madera descalza para detenerse en la cocina, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que Castle estaba completamente desnudo, y que lo único que lo tapaba frontalmente era un delantal de cocina. Sonrió cuando observó los arañazos y las mordeduras de su espalda, sintiéndose culpable. Era ancho de hombros y estrecho de cintura, algo que la enloquecía. Su culo era redondo y perfecto. Se acercó con sigilo, metiendo las manos por dentro de delantal, acariciando su miembro. Este sonrió al notarla justo ahí.

-Me da que tienes hambre.-dijo riendo. Ella le beso el cuello con cariño, tirando de su lóbulo. Este se removió al sentir un escalofrío. Se giró mirándola a los ojos. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en sus labios. Esta enterró las manos en su pelo. Adoraba su pelo, era tan suave... El escritor la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos. Succionó su labio inferior, algo que era como una droga para él. Puso sus manos en su trasero que solo tapaban unas braguitas negras, y la colocó en la barra americana. Le pasó un plato con tortitas, esta lo cogió relamiéndose. Castle volvió a girarse y al ver el bote de sirope de chocolate una sonrisa traviesa cruzo sus labios. Cogió el bote sin que lo viera la detective y apretó, manchándole parte del pecho y el vientre de chocolate. Esta abrió la boca y los ojos lentamente. El escritor se tapó la boca con las manos, aguantando una carcajada lo máximo posible. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sonrió. Cogió una tortita del plato y se la lanzó a la cara, estallando en una carcajada al ver como se deslizaba lentamente por su cara. Este se rió también. Con el dedo índice se quitó un poco de chocolate de la mejilla para después metérselo en la boca.

-Ahora entiendo porqué me dicen que estoy bueno.-respondió sonriente. Beckett estaba concentrada en limpiarse el pecho con una servilleta. Se acercó lentamente a la encimera, cogiendo un bote de nata y escondiéndoselo en la espalda. Rodeó la barra americana. Se situó detrás de ella, abriendo el bote mientras lo agitaba.

-¡Y el escritor remata a la detective!-gritó mientras le embadurnaba la espalda con nata. Esta saltó por el contacto de la nata fría en su piel caliente.

-Ya puedes ir limpiándolo o te juro que te quedas sin sexo hasta dentro de un mes.-le ordenó furiosa. Este se rió, acercándose más. Le quitó con cuidado el pelo de la espalda, pasándoselo por el cuello. Dejó un beso en la curvatura de su cuello, para después bajar por la columna. Deslizó su lengua por todo el reguero de nata que ocupaba su espalda. Limpiándola totalmente. Beckett comenzó a excitarse al sentir la lengua del escritor por su espalda. Sonrió al notar la erección presionándole los glúteos, consciente de que él sentía lo mismo. Este comenzó a bajar las manos por su trasero, apretando ese punto tan sensible de su anatomía por encima de la tela. Le separó las piernas con su pie, dejando expuesto su trasero ante su vista.

-Apóyate en la barra, ya.-le ordenó con exigencia. Su voz ronca estaba cargada de deseo, haciendo que Beckett se excitara aún más. Este se quitó el delantal, quedando desnudo a las espaldas de la inspectora. Metió un dedo en la costura de las bragas, rompiéndoselas y tirándolas a un laso. La inspectora gimió sorprendida. El escritor dejó otro beso en sus espalda y entró en ella con delicadeza, hundiéndose profundamente. Esta echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Castle se recostó en su espalda, para que notara su pecho. Entraba y salía con delicadeza, con una tortura lenta y deliciosa. Esta se arqueaba contra su pecho.

-Castle...-intentó decir entre dientes.-Acelera.-Este le dejó un beso en el cuello. La detective se giró para poseer su boca. El escritor comenzó a bombear con fuerza, haciéndola gemir gritando.

-Siénteme Kate...-le susurraba al oído mientras salía y entraba de ella con ritmo. Esta jadeaba. Su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente. Castle comenzó a acariciarle el bulto del placer situado entre sus piernas, moviendo sus dedos en círculos.

-Ah...si...si...-gemía la detective. Castle apretó la mandíbula sabiendo que dentro de poco acabaría. Aceleró sus dedos sobre su sexo. Beckett notaba como sus piernas comenzaban a perder fuerza y como todo comenzaba a centrarse en un punto. La frente sudada de Castle estaba apoyada en su espalda, pero no dejó de entrar y salir. Cuando el escritor cogió su bultito entre sus dedos y tiró de él con suavidad, esta se perdió en un orgasmo tan fuerte que Castle tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo. Este embistió dos veces más, llegando hasta el fondo de su ser, derramándose en su interior. Los dos se apoyaron en la encimera. Castle abrazado a la inspectora, sin poder moverse a causa de los espasmos de su orgasmo. Esta recomponía su respiración. Se estremeció cuando Castle salió de ella. Se giró para besarlo, pero comenzó a reírse cuando vio que su cara seguía manchada de chocolate por algunos lados. Este la cogió de la cintura, acercándola a sus labios con ternura. Metió la mano en su pelo, masajeándole, como ella solía hacer con el suyo. Se separaron con cuidado, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Los dos respiraban con dificultad. Apoyó su frente con la de ella.

-Hola.-le susurró. Esta le sonrió abrazándolo. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello, dejando que la estrechara contra él.

-Si vamos a estar así lo que nos queda el fin de semana, acabaré muerta.-susurró dejándole un beso en el cuello. Este sonrió.

-Lo haremos mejor. Luego podemos jugar a mi PlayStation...-le susurró acariciándole el pelo. Enredó el dedo en uno de sus tirabuzones. Esta gimió con los ojos cerrados. El perfume de colonia de hombre de Castle siempre la adormilaba.-O jugar a verdad o prenda...-siguió este besando su cuello.-Quiero saber cosas de tu época de guarra en el instituto.-esta abrió los ojos al instante, riendo. Le pegó en la espalda con cariño.

-¿Por qué das por hecho que era una guarra?-Castle se separó de ella, cogiendo de nuevo el delantal para ponérselo. La miró encarnando una ceja.

-No hay mas que ver como la chupas.-Beckett lo miraba con las cejas alzadas, fingiendo sentirse dolida.-Eso lleva practica señorita.-le dio un beso en los labios antes de salir por la puerta.-¡Bájame unos pantalones anda! ¡Voy al garaje a por mi PlayStation!-le gritó inocentemente. Beckett rió. Estaba con un niño, tenía que asimilarlo y eso significaba jugar a sus juegos, pero, ¿y si les daba su toque especial? Se agachó para tirar sus bragas rotas a la basura, y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, tramando algo.

El escritor se estremeció al entrar en el garaje. Un frío invernal ocupaba todo, y al ir con tan poca ropa podía sentirlo sobre su piel. Abrió el maletero del ferrari. Sonrió al ver la funda azul oscura. La cogió por el asa y volvió rápidamente al salón. Silbó al ver la gran pantalla de plasma colgada en la pared. Ahí podrían jugar perfectamente. Se agachó, abriendo la mochila para colocar los cables y comenzar de una vez. Cuando lo tuvo todo conectado se alejó para poder ver su obra de arte. Se frotó las manos emocionado. Tenía muchas ganas de jugar contra su inspectora. Cuando se giró tuvo que tragar con fuerza para que una nueva erección no lo delatara. La detective avanzaba hacia él con una de sus camisas azules abierta. Por el cual veía su sujetador y...¿eso era un tanga? Le traía un pantalón de chándal gris de los Yankees. El pelo revuelto es lo que más adoraba. Ese toque sexy y a la vez inocente. Lo volvía loco. Esta le tiró los pantalones. Castle levantó el brazo, cogiéndolos al vuelo. Le sonrió. Beckett se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados. El escritor le lanzó su mirada más sexy mientras se quitaba el delantal, quedándose desnudo ante su vista. Esta se mordió el labio inferior, repasando su cuerpo. Lo hacía adrede para que lo mirara. Se colocó los pantalones de chándal, sonriéndole. Se agachó y cogió dos mandos.

-¿Lista?-le preguntó tendiéndole uno. Esta asintió encarnando una ceja. Castle se sentó en la moqueta, abriendo sus piernas para que ella pudiera sentarse entre ellas. El escritor apoyó la espalda en el sofá, justo cuando esta se sentaba entre sus piernas, aspirando su aroma a cerezas. Le dejó un beso en el cuello. Esta sonrió, ladeándolo.

-Mira.-pasó sus brazos detrás de los suyos, abrazándola más. Esta cogía el mando con las dos manos, mirando atenta los botones.-Apuntar, disparar, correr, agacharse...-iba indicándole el escritor. Esta asentía, robándole un beso de vez en cuando. La televisión se encendió con un pitido. El logo de "Call Of Duty" apareció en medio de un fondo negro.

-¿No vamos a apostar nada?-le preguntó Beckett ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo. Este le dejó un beso en sus labios. No podía resistirse. Nunca lo hacía. Eran tan apetecibles...

-¿Tan segura estás de que vas a ganar?-le susurró encarnando una ceja. Esta sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pura corazonada.-respondió.-Espera, voy a poner un poco de música.-se levantó, acercándose a la minicadena. Castle observó sus pasos sonriendo como un bobo. Deseaba pasar todos y cada uno de sus días a su lado. Poder jugar como niños pequeños, discutir y acabar entre besos era la mejor sensación que había vivido. "Just The Way You Are" de Bruno Mars comenzó a sonar. Estaba tan de acuerdo con la letra en esos momentos... La inspectora se sentó entre sus piernas de nuevo, rozándole violentamente el paquete con su trasero.

-No intentes despistarme.-le dijo mientras preparaba la partida. Beckett se frotó más, sonriendo.

-No se de que me hablas.-respondió inocentemente. Este rió.

-Ya, claro.-Después de la cuenta atrás que les ofreció el juego antes de empezar, comenzaron a apretar botones como locos, buscándose e intentando acabar con el otro. Beckett intentaba distraerlo varias veces rozándose contra él. Este le mordía el cuello. Después de varias muertes, la partida acabó, dejando a un Castle boquiabierto ante una Beckett ganadora bailando al compás de "Turn Up The Love". Este ladeó la cabeza perdiéndose en su trasero, que se movía al ritmo de la música. La detective se sentó en sus piernas, rodeándole con las suyas la cintura.

-Te he ganado bollito.-le dijo en tono de burla mientras le besaba el cuello. Este gruñó, fingiendo un puchero.

-Sabías jugar.-dijo casi sin creerselo. Esta asintió sonriente.  
-¿Creías que por ser chica no sabría? Me enseñaron muy bien.-este arrugó el ceño. Beckett sonrió al notar los celos.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu ex? ¿Lo hacía mejor que yo?-le soltó de repente. Beckett se acercó besándolo con cariño. Cortos, pausados. Lo miró a los ojos, ahora más calmados.

-Podría decirse que nos acostábamos...-respondió la inspectora mordiéndole el labio inferior. Este le giró la cara, rechazándolo. Beckett frunció el ceño. Le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa?-se sintió mal al ver tristeza en sus ojos azules. Castle evitó su mirada, agachando la cabeza.-No es nadie bobo... Ya no.-este la miró sonriendo con timidez.

-¿Me lo prometes?-la detective se acercó a sus labios, abriéndolos y enlazando su lengua con la de él. El escritor la abrazó, estrechándola más contra su cuerpo.

-Te lo prometo.-respondió dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz.-Mira, voy a ir a por una botella de Tequila que guarda aquí mi padre y jugamos a verdad o prenda.-este le sonrió asintiendo.-Yo también quiero saber cosas de ti.-se levantó, dirigiéndose a una habitación que había debajo de las escaleras, mientras Castle la contemplaba. A veces tenía miedo de que se cansara de él, de que solo fuera una aventura, un juguete, pero cuando lo besaba con tanto cariño volvía a la realidad. Su realidad. Ya no era un sueño, Kate era solo suya, y estaba seguro de que no iba a fallarle. Esa misma noche había soñado que le decía que siempre estaría con él, ojalá los sueños se pudieran hacer realidad. Sonrió cuando la inspectora se sentó frente a él, abriendo la botella de Tequila.

-Que empiece el juego.-dijo sonriente mientras cogía la botella, dando un trago. Beckett se echó un poco de sal en la tripa. Se tumbó sobre los antebrazos esperándolo. Este se inclinó, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Sacó la lengua, lamiendo su vientre. Se acercó a su boca, donde había una lima y la mordió.

-Esto va a estar bien.-susurró la inspectora incorporándose, mientras observaba sus ojos azules.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Bueeeeenas tardes people! Bueno, lo primero, no me matéis, porfis, lo etenderéis más tarde. Lo segundo, es un capi muy sentimental, espero que eso no os aburra y tal. Lo tercero, como siempre, gracias a todos los que me leéis y apoyáis, por los comentarios y demás, las visitas, follows y favs, esto no sería así si no fuera por vosotros. Espero que os guste, ya sabéis, comentar lo que os guste o no os guste que lo aceptaré. Un beso chicos! Disfrutarlo:***

-¿Verdad o Prenda?-le preguntó la inspectora alzando las cejas, divertida. El escritor apoyó la espalda en el sofá, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Verdad.-respondió sonriendo. Esta se apartó el flequillo de la frente, pensativa. Bufo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, buscando la pregunta perfecta.

-Tu primera vez. ¿Cómo fue?,-el escritor apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

-Vicky Katic.-respondió sonriendo, sin abrir los ojos. La inspectora frunció el ceño, poniéndose a su lado.-Estábamos nerviosos, los dos. Imagínate como estaba que no acertaba con el condón.-este comenzó a reír. Beckett sonrió. Le colocó la mano en la rodilla, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Intente ser lo más romántico posible. Lo pasé yo mejor que ella.-respondió abriendo los ojos. Notó como la mano de la inspectora subía hasta su muslo. La miró a los ojos. Se inclinó y le besó los labios con cuidado.

-¿Verdad o prenda?-le susurró Castle. Esta sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Castle la obligó a soltarlo, absorbiéndolo. Le colocó la mano en el costado, acariciándolo con suavidad. Esta se separó lentamente.

-Verdad.-le susurró sin dejar de mirar sus labios. Su boca sabía a Tequila con lima, pero se sentía bien en ellos. Dejó su mano en el muslo de Castle. Este la acercó a su pecho, dejando que apoyara la cabeza en él.

-¿A cuantos te tiraste en el instituto?-le preguntó con una sonrisa. Esta rió sobre su pecho. Le dejó un beso suave. El escritor le acariciaba la espalda.

-A muchos.-reconoció en un suspiro, con una sonrisa.

-Dime que no eras una calienta braguetas. Que no te conocían por mote.-Castle se estaba divirtiendo con el tema. Esta reía por sus ocurrencias. Cerró los ojos, recordando. Miles de situaciones pasaron por su mente. Época de instituto, amor, sexo, amistad, diversión...

-Me llamaban K-Bex.-susurró. Castle cada vez la oía más bajo. Estaba quedándose dormida por los efectos del Tequila.-Daba unas fiestas de lujo, hay que reconocerlo. No se a cuantos tíos me tire en varias.-susurró entre risas. Castle seguía acariciando su espalda con cariño. Aprovechó el momento de debilidad para seguir preguntando.

-¿Eran cómo yo?-le susurró dejándole un beso en la cabeza. Esta se removió poniéndose cómoda. Se acurrucó más buscando calor. Este la abrazó más.

-No. Lo tuyo no es sexo, es amor.-Castle tragó saliva, incómodo. Se sentía mal al estar sacándole información inconscientemente.-Con ellos no dormía, ni me abrazaban, ni sentía lo que siento contigo.-le susurraba cada vez más bajo. Castle sonrió.-Tú eres mi niño pequeño-finalizó con un hilo de voz.  
Su respiración se acompasó, indicando que había caído en el sueño. El escritor se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo. La cogió suavemente por las piernas, cargando con ella. La dejó suavemente acurrucada en el sofá, después de darle un beso en los labios. Cogió una manta de piel que descansaba en una cesta a los pies del sofá y se la echó por encima para que no pasara frío. Se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa imborrable. Abrió la nevera sacando las cosas necesarias para preparar algo decente que cocinar. Había dejado claro que lo quería de una forma a la que nunca había querido a nadie más. Que sentía algo cuando estaba con él, no era solo sexo. Y anteriormente le había dicho que le quería. Estaba en una burbuja de la cual no quería salir.  
Dejó la comida preparada en la barra americana para cuando volviera. Se colocó su sudadera de la Universidad de Stanford y abrió la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. Se frotó las manos buscando calor cuando una oleada de frío le invadió todo su cuerpo. Se colocó la capucha y echó a correr entre los árboles, buscando aire libre para sus pulmones.

La inspectora se removió en el sofá, intentando recordar como había llegado hasta allí. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados al recordar los brazos de Castle dejándola ahí. Abrió los ojos lentamente, buscándolo. Frunció el ceño preocupada al estar todo en silencio. Se incorporó, rodeándolo la estancia con la mirada. Se levantó de un salto, andando hacia la cocina. La comida estaba sobre la barra americana. Subió al primer piso. Entró en todas las habitaciones, pero ni rastro de Castle. Se puso sus pantalones vaqueros y unas deportivas Adidas que guardaba para salir a correr, se quitó la camisa rápidamente enfundándose en su cazadora de cuero. Bajo las escaleras con el corazón en un puño. Cuando puso un pie en el exterior un aire gélido la azotó, pero siguió adelante, convencida de que Castle había salido a despejarse, ya que no se encontraba en la casa y el ferrari seguía en su sitió. Se iba a internar en los arboles cuando un estruendo la detuvo. Miró hacia la derecha, con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho al comprobar lo que pensaba. Una avalancha de nieve corría por la pendiente de la montaña a gran velocidad.

-CASTLE-exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.-CASTLE-su voz se estaba ahogando por el llanto. La nieve bajaba rápidamente por la pendiente, ya podía verla al final del bosque. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, nerviosa. Se iba a dar por vencida cuando vio a alguien corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Beckett, corre!-le gritó empujándola delante de él. Esta permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, incapaz de distinguir si realmente era Castle o un producto de su imaginación. El escritor la cogió por el brazo, ayudándola a correr. La avalancha les pisaba los talones. Se metieron rápidamente por la puerta, cerrando con fuerza, justo cuando la nieve la golpeaba, taponando la salida. Los dos se miraron, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Beckett comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Por un momento había pensado que jamás volvería a verlo, y que si lo veía sería en una bolsa para cadáveres. Este la abrazó al instante, con fuerza. La inspectora comenzó a golpearle el pecho entre sollozos.

-Idiota. Imbécil.-le susurraba mientras intentaba calmar sus lágrimas. Este la estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Aún temblaba al acordarse de la nieve viniéndose abajo con rapidez. Esos microsegundos en los que si no hubiera corrido, ahora mismo estaría atrapado bajo capas y capas de nieve. Y el miedo que había tenido al pensar que nunca podría volver a abrazarla.

-Ya está, mi vida.-respondió este besándole la cabeza.-Ya está.-le acarició el brazo con cariño mientras dejaba que se calmara en su pecho.

Beckett daba vueltas por el salón con el móvil entre las manos. Acababa de avisar a emergencias informando de la situación. El escritor la miraba intentando ocultar una sonrisa, parecía una leona enjaulada. Se recostó el sofá evitando mirarla porqué estaba enfadada y seguramente le regañaría. La detective se paró en medio del salón pasándose la mano por el pelo, inquieta. Esperaba una llamada de su padre. Este estaba en una reunión con el bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba. Había llamado al capitán Montgomery para avisarle del desprendimiento y que seguramente no iría el día siguiente a trabajar. Este se había asustado un poco y le había preguntado por su salud, cuando le dijo que la situación estaba controlada le dijo que podía tomarse los dos próximos días libres. Había trabajado muchas horas extras voluntarias y era hora de agradecérselo. Observó de reojo a Castle, que intentaba no reírse de la situación. Lo miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-le preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Castle ladeó la cabeza, observando su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sonriendo.

-Lo cachondo que me estás poniendo.-le respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Esta puso los ojos en blanco, girándose, sabiendo donde estaría la mirada de Castle en esos momentos.

-Estamos sepultados en medio de la montaña, rodeados de nieve, ¿y estas pensando en sexo?-se volvió a girar, comprobando sus sospechas al ver como levantaba la vista para mirarla.

-¿Quién ha dicho qué esté pensando en sexo? He dicho que me estas poniendo cachondo y que podrías venir a...-no acabó la frase porqué el móvil de Beckett comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo su respuesta. Esta le hizo una señal para que se callara. El escritor cerró la boca al instante. Se acercó el móvil a la oreja, descolgando la llamada.

-Papá...-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. No quería preocuparlo.

-Katie, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó. Su voz sonaba angustiada. Esta suspiró.

-Papá, no te preocupes.-este gimió al otro lado del auricular, indicándole que ya era demasiado tarde.-Ha habido una avalancha cerca de la cabaña y ha tapado las salidas. He llamado a emergencias y mañana por la tarde podrán sacarnos de aquí.-le fue contando con tranquilidad. Escuchó como su padre tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-Vale cariño. Pero, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó con un hilo de voz. Esta sonrió al notarlo tan angustiado. Miró a Castle, que preparaba una nueva partida con la consola.

-Sí papá, además, no estoy sola.-respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su padre replicó con un gruñido. No le gustaba que estuviese con alguien, pero en esos momentos dio gracias por estarlo.

-Cuídate Katie y avísame cuando tengas novedades. Un beso mi vida.-hizo el ruido de un beso al otro lado del auricular, haciendo reír a la inspectora.

-Lo haré papá, te quiero.-finalizó antes de acabar la llamada. Se acercó al sofá, sentándose lejos de Castle. Este la miró de reojo y sonrió mirando a la pantalla. Solo se oían los tiros y los botones del mando siendo pulsados por el escritor. Esta se levantó, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Se acercó al enchufe, quitando el cable que daba vida a la PlayStation de Castle. Este,boquiabierto,la miró. La detective sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior, cruzada de brazos.

-Corre.-dijo este entre dientes. Esta comenzó a correr escaleras arriba al instante, riendo como una niña pequeña. Castle se levantó de un salto, saliendo detrás de ella. Subió al último piso, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta. Cuando el escritor entró esta saltó a su espalda, rodeando su cuello. Le mordió la oreja con cariño. Este rió. La cogió de los muslos, aguantando su peso. Miró al techo,boquiabierto. Era de cristal, por el cual podían verse las estrellas a la perfección.

-Bienvenido a mi escondite.-le susurró la detective antes de besarle el cuello. Cerca había un colchón, varias cajas y un perfecto billar. Se dirigió a la cama, dejando a la inspectora debajo de su cuerpo. Le acarició la nariz con la suya, pegando su cuerpo con el de la ella. Le succionó el labio inferior con ternura.

-Creía que estabas enfadada conmigo.-le susurró cerca de sus labios. Esta le miró intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Redució la distancia besando sus labios, abriéndolos para recibir su lengua.

-He tenido mucho miedo Rick.-le susurró. Cogió el bajo de su camiseta, quitándosela. Comenzó a acariciar su abdomen con delicadeza mientras tentaba a sus labios.

-Pensar en ti me ha dado fuerzas para correr. Pensar que no iba a poder volver a verte...-le susurró poseyendo sus labios de nuevo. Cogió su camiseta, pasándosela por su cabeza, lentamente. Se inclinó, dando un beso en su escote.

-¿Verdad o prenda?-le susurró esta a sus labios. Este sonrió como un bobo.

-Verdad.-respondió tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes. Esta besó su cuello, lamiendo el punto justo de su pulso.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-este se apoyó completamente sobre su cuerpo, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Pegando su piel con la inspectora, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-No siempre fui un mojabragas. Me convertí en lo que ahora soy por un dolor muy fuerte justo aquí-le susurró en el oído a la detective, señalando su corazón con el dedo índice. El aliento de Castle en su oreja hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su piel se pusiera de gallina. Su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente.-Me prometí a mi mismo no volver a enamorarme.-Beckett frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Tú has hecho que rompa mi promesa-soltó en un susurró. Esta se paralizó unos instantes sin saber que decir.

-¿Verdad o prenda?-Castle besaba su mentón, dejando un mordisquito. Sonrió.

-Me encantaría quitarte los pantalones.-el escritor la miró a los ojos provocándole una sonrisa. Le dejó un beso en los labios.-Verdad.

-¿Estás enamorada de mi?-Beckett lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Mejor me los voy quitando yo...-susurró divertida. Castle se inclinó, besando sus labios con pasión, buscando la respuesta que quería.

-Kate...-intentó decir. Beckett frunció el ceño al notar culpabilidad en su voz. Colocó los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de la inspectora, suspendiéndose a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.-Hoy, con el Tequila... te has vuelto un poco habladora. En realidad yo te he preguntado, y...-Beckett lo miraba entre sorprendida y enfadada.-Y... has dicho algo de mi...-intentó decir. Beckett cerró los ojos apretando la mandíbula. ¡Había aprovechado un momento de debilidad para sacarle información! ¿Cómo era capaz? Le golpeó en el pecho, quitándolo de encima suya. Se levantó, cogiendo su camiseta del suelo. Andando de nuevo hacia la puerta, enfadada.-Kate. Entiéndeme, quería saber si me quieres...-Esta se volvió hacia él enfadada. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un verde oscuro, estaban entrecerrados.

-¡Te has aprovechado!-este agachó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.-Castle mírame.-este levantó la mirada lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-¿Y si yo no quería que lo supieras? ¿Y si quería guardarlo para mí? Me siento... utilizada.-susurró mirándole. Este había apretado los puños y la mandíbula. Cuando la miró, sus ojos azules eran puras piedras oscuras. Se levantó de un salto, acercándose a ella.

-¡Porqué estoy harto de que no me digas nada Beckett!-exclamó ofendido. Esta tragó saliva al verlo tan enfadado.-Te digo que estoy enamorado. Me fallé a mi mismo por ti, pensando que todo sería diferente.-se acercó más a su cara, susurrando.-¿Sientes acaso esas mariposas en el estómago cuando me ves? ¿Sientes que todo desaparece cuando me besas? ¿Quieres amanecer todos los días en mi cama? ¿Quieres que te abrace y que nunca te suelte? Porqué yo sí. A veces siento que no soy más que un puto juego para ti, joder. Un niñato al que tirarte cuando estas caliente y al que te importan una mierda sus sentimientos.-las lágrimas estaban quemándole los ojos. No quería llorar delante de Castle. Quería estar sola. Le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía y ella no podía ni decirle un simple "te quiero" sin luego arrepentirse. Se mordió el labio inferior.-Te juro, que si no me he ido es porqué no puedo vivir sin ti. Y antes, pensando que toda esa... mierda de nieve que ahora mismo nos rodea, pudiera haberme aplastado... Tenía miedo de morir y solo pensaba en ti. En tus besos, en tus caricias y tus abrazos. En nuestros momentos. En tu sonrisa. Porqué eres la mujer más asombrosa, enloquecedora, difícil y frustrante de las demás personas que he conocido. Te quiero, y estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Espero que tú al menos sientas un parte pequeña de lo que siento yo, y espero que nunca te pase lo que estoy pasando yo ahora mismo.-pasó por su lado, saliendo de la habitación, dando un portazo. Silencio. Todo se quedó en silencio. Lo único que resonaba en la cabeza de la inspectora eran sus pasos por las escaleras de madera. Se apoyó en la puerta, dejándose caer lentamente, mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Lo peor de todo era que Castle tenía razón. Estaba claro que no podía estar más enamorada de él, y simple hecho de admitirlo la llenaba de miedo. Nunca, nunca, había sentido con un hombre lo que sentía cuando Castle la besaba, la tocaba o simplemente cuando la miraba. Apretó los labios con fuerza. Sus barreras habían caído. Ya no habían muros que separaran sus sentimientos a los de Castle. Ya no habían impedimentos. Era hora de aclarar sus sentimientos. Se levantó poco a poco. Puso la mano en el pomo, sintiendo al instante el frío del metal sobre su piel. Lo abrió, suspiró y bajó corriendo las escaleras en busca de su escritor, su novio, su amor, o simplemente, su vida.


	16. Chapter 16

**Malas noches queridos lectores:$ Estoy con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. He terminado el capítulo solo por vosotros, porqué adoro este capi y tenía que seguirlo sí o sí. Muchas gracias por leerme, seguirme y favearme, como todas las noches os digo. Gracias por los comentarios que me animan, y espero que disfrutéis lo que esperábais. Me expandiría más, pero la cabeza me va a explotar. Un beso amigos:***

La calma y el silencio reinaban en la habitación. El derrumbamiento había provocado que el balcón por el que gozaba de esas maravillosas vistas, quedase cubierto de nieve. Deseó perderse en esos momentos entre los pinos y abetos que desprendían ese aroma tan especial a naturaleza y pensar en todo lo sucedido. Se sentó en la cama, encendiendo la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Una luz tenue dio ambiente a la estancia, haciéndolo mas acogedor. Se tumbó totalmente, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Inspiró profundamente, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones que no le permitían respirar. Tal vez se había pasado un poco con Beckett, pero estaba harto de pensar que solo era una distracción y que alguien podía llegar y quitarla de su lado. Un torrente de recuerdos cruzó su mente. Varias imágenes de los dos juntos se internaron en su retina. Sonrió al acordarse del interrogatorio. De sus comentarios nada retenidos hacia la inspectora. Su primer beso, su sofá, su enfado y reconciliación. Se vio a si mismo, llamándola en la comisaria, haciéndole sonreír de esa manera que tanto adoraba. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le sorprendió, pero decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados, recordando momentos perfectos a su lado.  
Notó como la cama cedía a su lado y unos brazos lo rodeaban. Sonrió. Podía notar el pelo de Beckett rozando sus mejillas, y ese olor a cerezas tan sensual que siempre desprendía.

-Sí.-le susurró cerca del oído, acurrucándose a su lado. Este frunció el ceño extrañado, pero nunca abriendo los ojos.-Sí. Cuando te veo, siento que mi mundo se viene arriba, que puedo con todo. Cuando me besas un cosquilleo sube por mi tripa, haciéndome sonreír. Sí, quiero que seas tú lo primero que vea cuando el sol entre por mi ventana.-su voz se había convertido en un susurro muy bajo y ronco. El escritor intentaba no sonreír, pero le era imposible. Llevaba buscando esas palabras desde hacia tiempo.-No quiero que que sueltes nunca, porqué me siento indefensa cuando lo haces.-este notó sus labios muy cerca de su oído. Su piel se estremeció, haciendo que abriera su boca. Acarició su espalda, que seguía desnuda.-Esto empezó siendo un juego en el que ha vencido algo más poderoso que nosotros mismos.-tiró de su lóbulo.-El amor Rick.-Le dejó un beso suave en la mejilla, para ascender hasta sus labios. Los rozó suavemente, haciendo que se abrieran ante su contacto. Lento, pausado, quemándoles a ambos. Este mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejando que su lengua respondiera por él.

-¿Verdad o prenda?-le susurró esta, dirigiendo la mano a sus pantalones abultados. Este sonrió inconscientemente. Tragó saliva con fuerza para poder responder.

-Prenda.-susurró. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior al oír ese ronquido tan sexy que salía por su boca cuando estaba excitado. La inspectora tiró de su labio inferior, haciendo que este levantara su cintura con inercia. Con mucha tranquilidad le quitó el cinturón. Tirándolo debajo de la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos al fin, se encontró unos verdosos, esperando con impaciencia que lo hiciera. Sus ojos azules eran de un tono oscuro debido a la situación. Se acercó a sus labios, besándolos con ternura.

-¿Verdad o prenda?-le susurró con un brillo de inocencia en la mirada. Esta se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Al rozar el trasero contra su paquete, este se hinchó. La detective se mordía el labio, traviesa.

-Prenda.-el escritor se incorporó, sentándola en sus piernas, de modo que sus sexos quedasen muy cerca. Comenzó a tentar sus labios mientras sus manos ascendían hacia el sujetador. Con un rápido movimiento de dedos se abrió con un chasquido, liberando los pechos de Beckett. Los ojos de esta brillaban, excitados. Castle cogió uno de sus pechos, mordiéndolo. La inspectora se arqueó sobre sus piernas. Llevó las manos hacia el abdomen, arañando sus músculos. Este gimió en su boca. Puso las manos en el trasero de Beckett, quitándole los vaqueros de un tirón, sin dejar de poseer su boca con necesidad. Esta hizo lo mismo con los suyos, quedándose en ropa interior. Solo esa fina capa de ropa retenía su pasión. Se frotó más contra su erección, endureciéndola. Castle la cogió con fuerza de la base de la columna, besándola con pasión. Esta sonrió en sus labios, sin dejar de moverse. Metió los dedos dentro de los boxers, liberándolo. Se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo. Este comenzó a devorar su cuello, haciéndola gemir. Puso las manos en su trasero, apretándolo. Con un rápido movimiento le bajó las bragas, tirándolas cerca del balcón.

-Lo que me va a costar encontrar luego todo.-bufo esta. Castle sonrió, besando sus labios de nuevo. La inspectora se colocó sobre su miembro, mirándolo a los ojos. Comenzó a bajar sobre él, lento. Muy lento. Sintiendo como la llenaba. Este echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando la mandíbula. La inspectora volvió a subir para deslizarse lentamente de nuevo. Gimió en voz alta cuando se hincó totalmente en él. Este le colocó las manos en las caderas.

-Rápido.-le susurró besándole los labios. Esta abrió su boca para enlazar su lengua con la del escritor, comenzando a moverse rápidamente por su miembro. Cuando ella bajaba, él levantaba la pelvis, llenándola aún más. Esta colocó sus manos encima de los hombros del escritor, haciendo fuerza. La habitación se llenó de los gemidos de ambos. Castle ascendió sus grandes manos por la cintura, cogiendo sus pechos, masajeándole sus pezones. Esta jadeaba con la boca abierta, sin evitar el contacto visual. La explosión se acercaba. Su vientre bajo comenzaba a arder, notando esa sensación tan placentera a punto de estallar. Cuando Castle se introdujo un pezón en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo con suavidad, esta gritó lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitía, se inclinó mordiendo el labio del escritor con fuerza. Este aulló de dolor al notar el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. Clavó las uñas en su espalda, aguantando el placentero orgasmo. Las contracciones alrededor de su miembro hicieron que Castle se vaciara en su intención finalmente. Se dejó caer contra la almohada, con Beckett sobre su pecho. Notaba el latido de su corazón junto al suyo. Los dos intentaban controlar sus respiraciones. Esta le dio un besito en el pecho, tirando de su pezón con los dientes. Castle sonrió, pero al instante arrugó la cara al sentir un tirón en su labio.

-Eh fiera.-dijo jadeando.-No sabía que preferieras morder antes que chupar.-esta rió en su pecho. Levantó un dedo, tocándose el labio inferior.-Me has hecho sangre.-dijo entre alarmado y divertido. Beckett levantó la cabeza, con los ojos adormilados. No sabía por qué pero el sexo con Castle siempre le producía sueño. Sería la forma en la que la abrazaba, se sentía tan segura, que su mente se encontraba con Morfeo. Se echó el pelo hacia el lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisita. Era verdad que le había hecho sangre, pero nada grave. Beckett se acercó más a él, tan cerca que sus narices podían rozarse. Esta observaba su labio inferior con atención.

-Yo creo que hay que amputar.-dijo lo más seria posible. Se sentó en sus piernas, quedando de rodillas en la cama, sobre el escritor. Este frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Enserio?-le preguntó fingiendo preocupación.-¿No hay otra cosa que se pueda hacer?-Beckett sonrió, acercándose aún más. Le cogió el mentón, acercándolo.

-Dime si te sientes mejor.-le sopló con delicadeza, estremeciendo al escritor. Este tragó saliva con dificultad. Dios. Todo el perfil de su cara era sumamente perfecto. Se preguntaba si algún día se cansaría de observar su belleza. Este jadeó, haciendo sonreír a la inspectora.-Lo veo muy mal eh-mintió frunciendo el ceño.-Creo que solo hay una solución.-Castle lo miró asustado, como un cachorrito acorralado. Esta se acercó. Sacó su lengua y se la pasó por el labio inferior. Después lo succionó con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Este gemía bajo su boca. Notaba un nuevo asalto presionando sus nalgas bajo las sábanas, cuando se separó.

-Buenas noches cielo.-le respondió colocándose en su lado de la cama. Castle la miró boquiabierto, mirándose la entrepierna hinchada y luego la espalda desnuda de Beckett, acabando en un perfecto trasero.  
-No. No no no no.-dijo colocándose detrás de ella. Esta sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El escritor se pegó a su espalda, pasó un brazo por encima de su cintura, estrechándola más contra él. Metió la cara entre su pelo, aspirando su aroma.-Ya me dirás que champú usas... No se como consigues ese olor...-le susurró adormilándose. Esta se giró, observando lo terriblemente mono que era cuando dormía.

-Claro cariño. En nuestra próxima ducha, te enseño mis trucos.-este sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Beckett no se resistió, se inclinó y le dio un beso suave, absorbiendo su labio inferior. Se giró, acomodándose en la almohada.

-¿Sabes hacer trucos?-este comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con el dedo índice, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Ese gesto tan adorable la enloquecía.

-Se hacer uno con cubitos de hielo.-casi estalla en una risa al oír el gemido ahogado de Castle. Escuchó como tragaba con dificultad. Le cogió la mano, abrazándose más a él.

-Dios. Estoy saliendo con MacGiver.-dijo con un hilo de voz. Esta sonrió con los ojos cerrados. El calor del cuerpo de Castle contra el suyo hacia que se rindiera ante el cansancio y las emociones.

-No. Yo soy más como un ángel de Charlie.-respondió Beckett divertida. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando completamente los ojos.

-Espero ser Charlie.-susurró Castle a punto se caer ante el hechizo de Morfeo. Esta sonrió por última vez.

-Tú estas más bueno.

-Y la tengo más grande también-esta comenzó a reírse en voz baja, contagiando a Castle. Suspiraron a la vez.

-Buenas noches pequeño.-le susurró Beckett sonriendo. Este le dejó un beso en el omoplato.

-Te quiero.-Beckett gimió como respuesta, y el uno, abrazado al otro, consiguieron rendirse antes el Dios del sueño y su hechizo de cada noche.

El sonido del agua chocando contra las paredes de la ducha alertó al escritor. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que ahora deslumbraba la habitación, impidiéndole ver. Frunció el ceño, asombrado al darse cuenta que podía ver los árboles del bosque que la noche anterior tapaba la nieve. El sol, en alto, había derretido la mayor parte. Se incorporó, cogió sus boxers y se los puso mientras se dirigía al balcón. Entrecerró los ojos por el sol. Inspiró profundamente el aire limpio que manaba de ese lugar tan especial. Se estremeció al notar una corriente de aire bailando sobre su piel, poniéndola de gallina. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, cansado. Abrió las puertas del armario gigante que descansaba cerca de la puerta del baño. Bufo, no sabía que ponerse. Sonrió al ver esos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, cómodos y calientes, perfectos. Salió de la habitación mientras se los colocaba. Giró al final del pasillo, escaleras arriba. Levantó la mirada como acto reflejo. Ese techo de cristal lo había hechizado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, pero, lo que había permanecido en su cabeza eran esas cajas misteriosas. Se mordió el labio inferior, decidiéndose entre abrirlas o no, pero se moría por saber que habría en ellas. Seguramente pasaría tiempo hasta que volvieran de nuevo y no podía irse. No sin antes averiguarlo. Con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios se acercó, quitó el precinto que las cerraba, y asegurándose de que la inspectora no estaba cerca la abrió. Cogió algo parecido a un álbum de fotos, abriéndolo. Se enamoró de la primera foto. Era Beckett, en la playa, con una melena castaña clara y unos ojos verdosos sonrientes. Estaba haciendo un castillo de arena, o intentándolo. Tendría entre cinco o seis años, era muy adorable. Se mordió el labio inferior. Sacó la foto, guardándosela en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Siguió pasando. Con cada foto que pasaba su corazón vibraba feliz. Fue observando diferentes etapas de su infancia. Sonrió al verla en su época de instituto. Bufo, fijándose en la cazadora de cuero negro y los leggins que se ceñían a sus piernas perfectas, resaltando su culo. Su pelo castaño estaba alborotado dando un aspecto sexy, como siempre.  
Este se había sentado sobre la tarima, revisando todos y cada uno de los álbumes de fotos que guardaba. Sonriendo como un bobo al verla feliz con sol años. Alguien carraspeo a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo. Se giró lentamente, preparándose para una riña, pero se relajó al verla sonreír. Se perdió en sus piernas desnudas, vestidas solo por un tanga negro. Su piercing rosa fuxia resaltaba sobre su piel perfectamente bronceada. Ladeó la cabeza, ascendiendo con la mirada, observando la camisa corta que dejaba ver la mayor parte de su vientre. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Su amigo al sur comenzaba a despertarse. Esta se cruzó de brazos, abriendo las piernas. El escritor se mordió el labio inferior consciente de que lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa, aún tenía el álbum de fotos en las manos.

-No eres muy buena haciendo castillos de arena.-dijo este intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Esta encarnó una ceja, divertida. Se mordió el dedo índice.

-Baja las cajas a la habitación.-dijo sin más. Se dio media vueltas, dejando a un Castle embobado, mirando sus nalgas apretadas por el tanga. Tragó saliva sonriendo. Un brillo de inocencia y excitación cruzó sus ojos. Colocó una caja encima de otra, las cogió a la vez, tensando sus bíceps y se dirigió a la habitación entusiasmado.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Buenos días gente! Aquí un captulón. Hot, cariñoso, sentimientos... Un cóctel de emociones vamos. Espero que os guste, seguramente lo hará. Gracias por el gran número de visitas, por los follows, por los reviews... Me rio muchísimo leyéndolos, no sabéis cuanto. Sois geniales ayudándome a escribir chicos. Bueno, aquí os dejo el capi, disfrutarlo! (Comentar y demás) Un beso!:***

Las cajas descansaban sobre el suelo de madera, esperando ser abiertas. Solamente una de ellas ya lo estaba. La que el escritor había abierto en el ático. Este dejó todos los álbumes de fotos sobre la cama, ordenándolos mientras esperaba a la detective. Se sentó en el suelo, bufando. No sabía porqué tardaba tanto. Hinchó sus mejillas con aire, reteniéndolo para luego soltarlo en un suspiro. Apoyó la espalda en la cama, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Levantó la mano, cogiendo un álbum, pasando las fotos,impasible. Sonrió al ver un bebé de ojos verdosos sonriendo mientras jugaba en una manta. Alzó la mirada al escuchar los pasos de Beckett. Abrió la boca embobado al comprobar que se había puesto unos pantalones ceñidos de cuero negros. Ladeó la cabeza, tragando saliva. Adoraba esa camisa remangada desde ese momento. El nudo quedaba sobre su ombligo, haciéndolo más apetecible. Sus pechos estaban más apretados gracias a un sujetador negro. Esta se mordía el labio inferior, provocativa.

-Estabas mejor en tanga.-dijo el escritor con voz ronca, excitado. La inspectora sonrió, acercándose. Se sentó frente a él.

-Dios. Cuantos recuerdos.-comenzó a decir emocionaba mientras observaba las fotos con atención. Castle no la escuchaba, estaba perdido en sus pechos.

-Vale. Intentas provocarme, a mi no me jodas.-dijo frunciendo el ceño. Beckett rió entre dientes. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, apartándose el flequillo.

-No se de que me hablas Castle.-dijo mientras se incorporaba, dejando sus pechos a centímetros de su cara. Cogió una de las cajas, arrastrándolas hasta donde estaban ellos. El escritor tragó con fuerza. Su cuello comenzaba a tornarse carmesí cuando se apartó.

-Y...-carraspeo al notar que su voz se debilitaba.-Cuanto más tenemos quedarnos.-Esta seguía observando sus recuerdos abandonados. Levantó la vista, intentando ocultar una sonrisa al verlo tan excitado.

-En un par de horas quitarán el resto de nieve de las puertas.-respondió abriendo una segunda caja. Castle suspiró. Lo estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Se acercó a la tercera caja, abriéndola también. Ahogó un gruñido al encontrar una foto de su época de Instituto. Ella y otro chico rubio de ojos verdes muy claros,bastante guapo había que admitirlo, se besaban en las gradas del gimnasio. Arrugó la frente, apretando la mandíbula, sin tener ni idea de donde salían sus celos.

-¿Por cuantas bocas pasaste Beckett?-esta alzó la mirada, sin saber a que se refería. Levantó la foto, enseñándosela. La detective se mordió el labio inferior, cogiéndola.

-Es Nate.-dijo con un tono de nostalgia en la voz.-Un viejo amigo.-Castle la miraba enfadado.

-¿Y ese tono?-la detective lo miró al instante, divertida.

-¿No puedo tener un amigo especial Señor Castle?-le preguntó en un susurro. Este entrecerró los ojos, no sabía si lo que le molestaba era que ella lo definiera como un "buen amigo" o que había guardado su foto. ¿Pero qué cojones estaba diciendo? Era solo un amigo. Hacía muchos años de eso. Se estaba comportando como un idiota.

-¿Te lo tirastes?-Beckett alzó la ceja, sorprendida. Estaba celoso. Vaya que si lo estaba. No podía controlar sus palabras.

-Ni te va ni te viene.-respondió esta cruzándose de brazos. El escritor apretó la mandíbula. Se levantó, sin saber por qué, sorteando las cajas y las fotos. Necesitaba huir en ese momento.

-Me voy a jugar a la PlayStation.-dijo enfadado. La detective intentó no reír. Definitivamente, estaba celoso. Se comportaba como un niño pequeño. Recogió las fotos, guardándolas en sus respectivas cajas. Estaba guardando el último álbum cuando su bolsillo trasero del pantalón comenzó a vibrar. Sonrió, descolgando la llamada.

-Mamá-dijo alegre.

-Cariño, tu padre me ha comentado lo de la avalancha. No he llamado antes porqué estaba fuera de viaje con el bufete.-respondió esta. Beckett sabía que se sentía culpable. Había llamado a su padre porqué sabía que ella estaba de viaje. Se acercó al balcón, mirando por la ventana. La mayoría de nieve se había derretido, sería pan comido sacarlos de ahí.

-No pasa nada mamá.-respondió sonriendo.-Se ha derretido casi todo, nos sacarán en unas horas...

-Ah, me ha dicho tu padre que estás con un chico...-Beckett se sonrojó al otro lado del auricular.-¿Es tu novio?

-Es...-intentó buscar la palabra adecuada.-Bueno, sí, algo así.-respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se acercó de nuevo a las cajas, cerrándolas.

-Traelo a comer, tengo que dar el visto bueno.-bromeó su madre. Beckett rió, haciéndola reír también a ella.

-Adiós mamá... Nos veremos cuando vuelva.-finalizó la detective sonriendo. Su madre rió entre dientes al otro lado del auricular.

-No nos destroces la cama como la ultima vez cielo.-dijo su madre antes de colgar. Esta comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al acordarse de aquello, guardando de nuevo el móvil. Se recordó a si misma, en una noche bastante loca, varios años atrás con uno de sus "amigos". Jugaron demasiado fuerte y rompieron parte del somier. Suspiró. Observó que algo brillaba en el suelo, lanzándole destellos. Cuando se agachó comprobó que era el móvil de Castle. Se le habría caído del bolsillo al levantarse. Sonrió como una boba al ver su foto en la playa, cuando era pequeña de salvapantallas. Se guardó su móvil también, saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con un Castle cabreado.

La televisión de plasma se encendió con un pitido. El logo de "Gran Theft Auto V" resplandecía alegremente. El escritor se dejó caer en el sofá, agarrando el mando con fuerza. Quería descargar toda su rabia jugando, matando a la gente. Un buen juego de mafia, asesinatos y acción no vendría mal. Sonrió al recordar algo. Dejó el mandó de nuevo en el sofá, dirigiéndose al garaje. Abrió la puerta del ferrari, por la parte del conductor. Hurgo en un bolsillo que estaba oculto en la puerta. Rió entre dientes al encontrar una bolsa con marihuana. Volvió al sofá, con un brillo de excitación en los ojos. Necesitaba relajarse, y un poco de eso no le iría mal. Tenía que despejar su mente de celos y tonterías. Decían que cuando los celos aparecen es porqué realmente quieres a esa persona. Y al ver esa foto, sabiendo que podía haber estado con ella, haciéndole todo lo que le hacía él le ponía enfermo. Cogió una lamina de papel, machacando la marihuana para poder liar el cigarrillo. Aspiró el aroma que se había quedado en sus manos. Solo el olor le hacía subir a las nubes. Se lo colocó entre los labios, mientras se acercaba a la cocina buscando fuego. Cuando lo hubo encendido aspiró profundamente, notando como ese sabor tan especial se colaba en sus papilas gustativas, y el humo escapaba por su boca, generando una gran masa blanca. Dejó el encendedor sobre la barra americana para volver al sofá. Se inclinó con el mando entre las manos. El porro descansaba sobre sus labios, dándole un aspecto sumamente sexy.  
Beckett bajó las escaleras despacio, sin hacer ruido. Se detuvo al verlo en esa pose. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Un calor comenzó a invadirla, haciendo que se olvidase del motivo por el que había bajado. Aspiró el aroma a marihuana que invadía la estancia. Sonrió al recordar varios momentos con esa hierba de por medio. Fiestas, campus, bebida y marihuana no eran buena combinación para adolescentes. Observó como sus dedos se movían con habilidad sobre los botones del mando. Bajó otro escalón en silencio. Jadeo al ver como inspiraba el humo para después echar la cabeza hacia atrás, tirándolo con suma tranquilidad. Se mordió la mejilla interior, planeando algo. Anduvo en dirección a los muebles situados justo debajo de la gran televisión. Se inclinó, abriendo uno de los cajones tranquilamente. El porro resbaló de los labios del escritor al quedarse boquiabierto ante el espectacular culo de la detective. Se removió incómodo en el sofá. Tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando calmar su respiración. Definitivamente sentía debilidad por el trasero de la detective. Beckett sonreía satisfecha, recreándose para calentarlo más. Este sonrió, sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Cariño, tu culo es perfecto, pero tengo en mente acabar la partida.-esta se incorporó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Su corazón se aceleró al ver sus ojos azules enrojecidos y entrecerrados por los efectos de la hierba.

-Sabes que si me da la gana te quito la tele, ¿verdad?-le preguntó la detective cruzándose de brazos, tapándole la pantalla. Este encarnó una ceja, divertido.

-Sabes que no será así.- se recostó en el sofá, desafiándola. Esta le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta.

-Te recuerdo que soy policía y estás consumiendo drogas en mi casa.-le respondió la detective acercándose a él. Castle se levantó de un salto, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara. Se colocó el porro entre los labios, absorbió con fuerza, para después soltarle el humo a sus labios. Las mejillas de la inspectora ardían, ese gesto la había puesto realmente cachonda.

-Sube, coge las esposas y me pones contra la pared si quieres.-respondió el escritor con una voz ronca.-Pero hazlo en sujetador y tanga.-le sonrió. Se inclinó y absorbió su labio inferior, tirando de él con los dientes. Esta le quitó el porro de sus dedos, dándole una calada. Lo cogió de la nuca, besándolo con fuerza, pasándole el humo. Este lo soltó luego por su boca.

-¿Me acabas de hacer una iguana?-susurró excitado y a la vez asombrado. Beckett se inclinó, mordiéndole el cuello.

-Tengo tantas cosas que hacerte.-le susurró dejándole un mordisco en el cuello. Este tragó saliva con dificultad. Comenzó a devorar su boca al instante, como si la vida le fuera en ello. La agarró por la base de la columna, profundizando más. Cuando se separaron sus ojos verdes echaban chispas.-¿Sofá o pared?-le preguntó casi sin aliento. Este la alzó del trasero, poniéndola contra la pared. Comenzó a besar su cuello, para acabar mordiendo sus labios con pasión. Esta le deslizó el chándal y los boxers, liberando una gran erección. La cogió entre sus manos, masajeándola. El escritor alzo las caderas por inercia contra su mano, gimiendo. La agarró por la cinturilla de los pantalones de cuero, bajándoselos hasta dejarlos en los tobillos. Esta salió de ellos, echándolos a un lado con el pie, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Castle dejó los dedos sobre su entrepierna, retiró la fina tela del tanga, introduciendo dos dedos salvajemente, haciéndola gritar en su oído.

-Joder Castle.-jadeo esta intentando conseguir el ritmo de sus dedos. Su mano bajaba y subía por el miembro del escritor, aterciopeladamente. Este sentía el abismo cerca, justo tocando sus pies. La apartó antes de acabar en su mano, cogiéndola por las nalgas y penetrándola de una sola estacada. Esta gimió ahogadamente, abrazándose a su cuello.-Vamos Castle... no pares.-le susurró arqueándose para conseguir una mayor y mejor sensación. Este seguía entrando en ella con firmeza. Se acercó a la oreja de la inspectora.

-Eres mía Kate. Solo mía.-le susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo. Esta vibró ante ese contacto. Sus palabras solo conseguían calentarla más.-Solo quiero que estés así conmigo. Solo yo puedo hacer esto contigo.-siguió en su oído sin dejar de embestirla. Sentía como el Universo se centraba en su Monte de Venus, creciendo.-Solo puedes correrte conmigo.-la voz de Castle sonaba muy ronca debido a la excitación. Sentía los gemidos de la inspectora en su oído. Una embestida más, dos. Fuerte, duro, pleno.

-¡Rick!-gritó la detective cuando se deshizo en un perfecto orgasmo, clavando las uñas en su espalda. Castle empujó tres veces más, sintiendo las contracciones de Beckett alrededor de su miembro. Su liberación se acercaba. Esta le mordió el labio inferior. Al instante sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, derramándose en su interior. Se apoyó en ella, sosteniéndola aún en alto. Apoyó su frente con la de la detective, intentando calmar sus jadeos.

-Si tengo que pasar celos por ti los paso. Pero no quiero ver a nadie tocando mis cosas.-le susurró dejándole un beso en los labios. Esta sonrió.

-No ves que solo te quiero a ti, idiota.-dijo mientras enlazaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le dejó un beso suave en los labios, succionando su labio inferior.-Eres tú quien me abraza por las noches, quien me hace sonreír como una tonta y mi centro de atención.-le susurró. El escritor acercó su boca a la de la detective, fundiéndose en uno. Colocó las dos manos en su trasero desnudo, amasándolo. La miró sonriendo inocentemente. Esta puso los ojos en blanco, separándose de él. Estaban colocándose de nuevo la ropa, cuando un chirrido de neumáticos y un gran estruendo los sobresaltó.

-Adiós a los polvos espontáneos.-susurró Castle subiéndose la goma del chándal. Beckett rió entre dientes, mientras se enfundaba de nuevo en los pantalones de cuero. La puerta se abrió con un golpe sordo. Al instante, un hombre con una chaqueta fosforescente les observaba.

-¿Estáis bien?-Beckett asintió sonriente. Este se dio media vuelta, saliendo de nuevo.

-Nos ha jodido que lo estamos. Aquí hoy a ardido hoy Troya macho.-dijo entre dientes. Beckett estalló en una carcajada mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro. El escritor la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola para besarla. Juntos salieron por la puerta, respirando el primer aire limpio en los dos días que llevaban encerrados.


	18. Chapter 18

El brazo del escritor recorría la espalda desnuda de la detective. Esta descansaba sobre su pecho, abrazada él. Habían llegado a casa la tarde anterior y tenían todo el día para descansar, ya que el capitán se lo había dado libre. Aspiró el aroma a colonia de hombre, adormilada. Su olor siempre conseguía dormirla después del sexo. Acarició su abdomen desnudo, produciéndole escalofríos.

-Kate...-le susurró Castle, comprobando si estaba dormida.

-Hmmm-gimió ella sin abrir los ojos. Sus labios descansaban sobre su pecho. La mano del escritor seguía acariciándola.

-¿Cuando has dicho que era la cena?-le susurró. Esta sonrió sobre su pecho. Tenía miedo. Era como un niño pequeño ante el primer día en un colegio nuevo.

Su madre los había invitado a cenar ese fin de semana a casa, para conocer a Castle. Este había estado preocupado desde entonces.

-El sábado.-le susurró sonriendo. Este la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Tu padre me va a cortar los...-musitó angustiado. La detective comenzó a reírse. El escritor sonrió, besándole el pelo.

-Nah, tranquilo. Solo será un pequeño interrogatorio.-respondió esta en un susurro. El escritor ahogo un suspiro.-Es broma.-se giró para mirarlo. Este ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole. Era realmente adorable. Se colocó a horcajadas, dejando las rodillas sobre la cama, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Castle colocó las manos en su trasero.

-Voy a pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.-dijo este mordiéndose el labio inferior. La detective se inclinó, succionándolo, haciendo que lo soltara.

-Tranquilo, voy a estar ahí.-le susurro la detective. El escritor se inclinó, dejando que Beckett le rodeara su cintura con sus piernas.

Dejó un beso suave en sus labios, haciéndola sonreír. Después le succionó el labio inferior, enlazando su lengua con la de ella.

-¿Siempre?-le susurró el escritor con una sonrisa boba. Esta asintió, sonriendo también. No sabía como lo hacía, pero Castle siempre la hacía sonreír de esa manera tan tonta.

-Pero tienes 25 años de cara a mis padres.-este frunció el ceño, extrañado.-Pensarían que soy un asaltacunas.-le explicó esta fingiendo sentirse dolida. Castle alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Quieres cambiarme los pañales?-dijo cogiéndole la mano, poniéndola sobre su paquete semierecto. Esta se mordió el labio inferior, apretándolo, consiguiendo un gemido del escritor. Se acercó a besarlo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar en la mesita de noche.

Castle puso los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer en la almohada. Esta bufo, alargando la mano para cogerlo.

-¿Sí?-dijo casi gruñendo.

-¿Kate? Interrumpo algo...-la voz de su mejor amiga inundó sus oídos. Esta sonrió, quitándose el flequillo de la frente.

-Hombre Lanie... no eres muy oportuna, la verdad.

-No. Nos has jodido el polvo, maja.-dijo Castle entre dientes. Beckett se tapó la boca para no reírse, golpeándole en el pecho. Este se inclinó, besándola.

-Bueno... Lo siento.-Beckett sabía que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. La conocía demasiado bien.-Tienes que venir a la morgue.-La inspectora se quedó boquiabierta, quejándose. Castle que había estado besando su cuello la miró."¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto gesticulando con la boca, se acercó más al iPhone para oír mejor.

-Lanie, es mi día libre.-protestó la detective.

-Lo se Kate, pero tienes que venir.-sentenció la forense. La detective suspiró.

-Esta bien, en unos minutos estoy ahí.-Castle la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, negando lentamente con la cabeza. La detective se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose a su armario, buscando algo para ponerse mientras el escritor adoraba su cuerpo. Había dejado un poco de ropa en casa de Castle para poder cambiarse.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-esta sonrió mientras cogía una blusa blanca. Lo miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Quieres?-el escritor asintió, levantándose en dirección a su armario, no sin antes darle un azote juguetón.

Aparcaron el coche de la detective justo delante del edificio de medicina forense. Los pasillo estaban medio vacíos, solo un par de médicos los recorrían.

Parecía el borde del abandono. Bajaron al primer sótano, donde la forense los esperaba. La puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando ver a Lanie besándose con Espósito, el compañero de trabajo de Beckett.

Frenaron en seco, sin saber que hacer.  
La pareja los miró, pero no se apartaron, es mas, Espósito rodeó la cintura de Lanie, acercándola a él. Beckett los miraba boquiabierta, señalándolos a ambos.

-¿Desde cuando...?-El escritor los miraba como si fueran de otro mundo, frunciendo el ceño. Lanie carcajeó en voz alta.

-Cielo, yo debería decir lo mismo.-esta ladeó la cabeza, mirándolos también. Castle agachó la mirada, avergonzado, al saber que cuatro ojos lo observaban con atención.

La detective abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lanie era su mejor amiga y sabía que por mucho que intentara disimular, no conseguiría callar sus sospechas.

-Mirar.-esta vez habló Espósito, haciendo que centraran la atención en él.-Ryan propuso salir hace unos días con nosotros, en parejas. Dijo de ir al cine. Él irá con Jenny y pues, pensamos en vosotros.-explicó este con una sonrisa. Lanie le miró, sonriendo.

-Cuantos más mejor.-dijo la forense apoyando la idea de Espósito. Castle se había puesto al lado de la detective. No había querido decir nada básicamente porque la vergüenza lo estaba engullendo. Espósito lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona, haciéndole saber que realmente los pilló en la sala espía. El escritor se limitó a sonreír con la cabeza agachada. Beckett lo miró, pidiéndole opinión.

Cine con Beckett. Sonaba bien. Pasaría una tarde rodeada de amigos y no solos, no estaría tan mal.

-Que no sea una pastelada, por favor.-respondió al final este. Espósito rió en voz alta, chocándole el puño. Cambiaron la cara al instante al ver como las chicas los miraban con la ceja alzada.

-Dile a Ryan que nos apuntamos.-dijo Beckett fulminando a Espósito con la mirada. Este tragó saliva con fuerza, sabiendo que se habían metido en un lío. Castle desvió la mirada desinteresadamente.

Lanie la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído:

-¿El escritor? No me habías comentado nada...-Beckett sonrió contra su hombro. Había preferido mantener su relación con Castle al margen ya que ahora "trabajaban" juntos y eso podría entorpecerlos según el criterio de la comisaría. Pero era Lanie, debía habérselo dicho.

-Preferí apartar un poco el tema, como tú, por lo que veo.-las dos miraron al escritor y al policía, que charlaban alegremente ajenos a la conversación. Lanie se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Surgió.-se limitó a decir.-¿Es verdad sobre lo que dicen de Richard Castle?

Beckett la miró con el ceño fruncido, extrañada. No sabía a lo que se refería. Nunca había oído rumores de Castle. Solo sabía que era un gran escritor al que la fama y fortuna le sonrieron gracias a su talento.

-¿De que hablas Lanie?-la forense alzó una ceja, divertida.

-Cariño, he leído sus libros, es famoso.-Beckett se mantuvo impasible. Pensó en la cena con sus padres y lo que dirían acerca de que tuviera un novio famoso.-Dicen que es una maquina en la cama.

Beckett abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendida. Noto como sus mejillas le ardían y su boca se atragantaba. ¿Decían? Era un niño, ¿con cuantas mujeres habría estado? Lo miró rápidamente, observando la sonrisa cómplice que le lanzaba a Espósito. Para ella era un niño, pero realmente era todo un hombre. Abrió la boca, pero después la cerro, haciendo reír a Lanie entre dientes

-Oh. ¡Eso es que sí!-exclamó Lanie. Beckett le tapó rápidamente la boca, riendo.

-Chss. Calla.

-Osea, ¿qué si?

-Digamos que no es inexperto.-respondió la inspectora en un susurro para que no la oyeran.

-Cariño, que suerte tienes.-respondió la forense, guiñándole un ojo. Las dos rieron, cómplices, mientras Espósito y Castle las miraban sin comprender.

Las personas se amontonaban en fila detrás de las taquillas, comprando entradas para las películas. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por carteles promocionales y el aire estaba cubierto por el olor a palomitas que desprendían las maquinas.

Castle le agarró la mano a Beckett, mientras esta charlaba alegremente con Lanie y Jenny, atrayéndola hacia él. La detective suspiró al rendirse ante su colonia. Unos ojos azules la observaban con cariño. Le pasó el brazo por la cabeza, poniéndola delante de él, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Le dejó un beso en la curvatura del cuello.

-Esta usted preciosa esta noche inspectora.-le susurró mientras le mordía la oreja. Beckett sonrió, acurrucándose más en su pecho mientras esperaba que la cola avanzara. Castle jugaba con la cremallera de su cazadora corta de cuero. Había decidido ponerse un vestido que le venía por los muslos de color negro, a juego con unos tacones de infarto.

-Creo que tú estas mas guapo.-se giró para mirarlo. Este se inclinó, dejándole un suave beso en los labios. Aún estando con tacones, Castle era más alto que ella, y eso le gustaba.

-Eso siempre nena.-respondió este intentando ocultar una sonrisa, divertido. La detective le pegó en el brazo con cariño. Estaban tan envueltos en ellos mismos y en su burbuja de amor que no se dieron cuenta de que la cola había finalizado y les tocaba a ellos. Ryan se colocó delante, con el dinero en la mano para recoger las entradas. Las repartió mientras se dirigían a la sala correspondiente.

Los seis bufaron al ver como estaba a rebosar, dificultándoles encontrar sus asientos. Se colocaron al final de la sala, en la parte izquierda. Suerte que se veía a la perfección. La fila comenzaba por Espósito y Lanie, seguidos de Jenny y Ryan, para acabar con Beckett y Castle,pegados a la pared.

Este se quitó la americana negra, quedándose con una camisa blanca. Se peinó bien el pelo hacia arriba, tal y como la gomina se lo permitía y cogió el refresco que descansaba en el posabrazos de Beckett, absorbiendo por la pajita. Esta lo miró con la ceja alzada. Castle sonrió inocentemente, dándole otro sorbo.

-Tienes un morro que te lo...

-Chss calla que empieza.-dijo este en cuanto las luces se apagaron. Beckett sonrió.

Esa era una primera cita en toda regla con el escritor, y lo mejor es que estaban rodeados de sus amigos.

Miró a Castle de reojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver lo sexy que estaba. La camisa se pegaba a sus abdominales y el vaquero le quedaba genial en sus piernas fuertes. Observó su pelo, muy bien peinado hacia arriba, y sus ojos azules concentrados en la pantalla.

La sala exclamó en carcajadas, ella incluida. La película que habían elegido era una comedia romántica que por lo que se veía, gustaba a todo el mundo. Media sala ahogo un grito cuando una escena de sexo comenzaba a hacer presencia.

El escritor notó al instante la mano de Beckett en su rodilla. La miró de reojo. Esta fruncía el ceño observando de la escena,mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se removió incomodó cuando esta comenzó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a su muslo. Se aseguró de que nadie los miraba, pero todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la película, no de lo que la detective hacía. Se acercó más a ella.

-Beckett, ¿que cojones haces?-su voz se había tornado ronca a causa de la excitación.

-Hmm..-respondió esta inocentemente manteniendo la mirada en la pantalla. Castle se mordió el puño, reteniendo un gemido cuando la mano de la inspectora se coló por sus pantalones. Este alzó las caderas automáticamente.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora, notaba como se salía de su pecho. Intentaba no hacer ruido y centrarse en la película, pero con la mano de Beckett recorriendo sus calzoncillos era imposible.

-Boxers...-susurró Beckett mordiéndose el labio inferior. Castle tragó saliva, a punto de darle un infarto. La detective estaba masajeándole por encima del calzoncillo, endureciéndolo.

-Kate...Para-le suplicó en un susurro apenas audible. Esta agarró su erección por encima del calzoncillo,haciendo que apretara la mandíbula para no gemir en voz alta. Castle miró a su amigo al sur, totalmente erecto, sobresaliendo del pantalón. Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando relajarse.

Cuando la inspectora metió la mano dentro del boxers y la agarró, este saltó en el asiento, excitado. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella, frenándola. Esta lo miró divertida.

-Para por Dios.-le susurró. Esta le sonrió, inclinándose para besar sus labios.

-Sal detrás de mi en unos minutos, te espero en el baño de las mujeres.-tiró de su oreja con los dientes antes de levantarse y bajar las escaleras que conducían fuera de la sala.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Bueeeenas noches lectores! Antes que nada pedir perdón por no haber podido actualizar antes, ayer se me olvidó ponerlo y, pues lo pongo hoy. Exámenes, deberes y sueño no es buena combinación JAJJAAJAJAJAJA. Bueno, en un principio gracias por los follows, los favs, las visitas y los comentarios, o básicamente por leerme. Os dejo un capi bastante movidito, ya me diréis que tal, un beso!:***

Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando calmarse. Miró a los lados, esperando encontrarse con la mirada de sorpresa de alguno de sus amigos, pero no fue así. Todos miraban al frente.

Espósito pasaba la mano por los hombros de Lanie, acercándola más hacia él. Ryan, en cambio acariciaba la mano de Jenny, sonriéndole. Genial. Ellos rebosando amor y él al borde del colapso.

Inspiró profundamente. Carraspeo, levantándose, los demás ni se inmutaron. Quitaron las piernas para dejarlo pasar. Notó como varias miradas provenientes de diferentes partes de la sala se clavaban en su nuca, como siempre pasaba cuando alguien se levantaba en medio de una película y más si era un famoso el que lo hacía.

Caminaba nervioso por los pasillo solitarios del cine, buscando el baño. Un estruendo de balas que salían posiblemente de una metralleta lo sobresaltó. Puso los ojos en blanco sintiéndose idiota. Seguramente una película de acción estaba proyectándose en una de las salas cercanas.

El baño de las mujeres estaba al final de ese gran pasillo que parecía interminable. Escondida detrás de un cartel gigante con dibujos animados se hallaba la puerta de metal. Agarró el pomo con fuerza, tirando de él hacia su cuerpo. La cerró sin hacer ruido mientras buscaba a Beckett con la mirada. Esta lo esperaba sentada encima de los lavabos, mordiéndose el dedo. Sus piernas permanecían abiertas ante su mirada.

La erección de Castle se movió con brutalidad al observar sus piernas cubiertas solo por la falda que ahora descansaba arremangada sobre los muslos de la detective. Esta ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo sensualmente. El escritor le sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta ella, con pasos lentos pero firmes.

Se colocó entre sus piernas, dejando que esta le mordiera el cuello con suavidad, haciéndolo gemir. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese perfume tan dulce que siempre desprendía el cuerpo de su inspectora. Le daba igual estar en un baño público en el que podía entrar alguien en cualquier momento. Con sentirla cerca de su cuerpo le sobraba.

Beckett se inclinó, absorbiendo su labio inferior, dejando que Castle acariciara su muslo para dirigirse al trasero. Sonrió sobre sus labios cuando la cogió con fuerza mientras enlazaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus tacones cayeron al suelo, pero siguió devorando la boca del escritor, intentando apagar el incendio que estaba crepitando en su bajo vientre.

Suspiró al notar la pared en su espalda, enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de Castle, mientras jugaba con los mechones de su pelo. La erección de este se refregaba contra ella, excitándola aún más. Las manos del escritor se colaron por sus muslos, apartando la tela del tanga con cuidado mientras introducía un dedo, moviéndolo en círculos.

Beckett echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando un gemido placentero. Se frotó contra su mano, buscando lo que necesitaba. Castle se detuvo en seco, paralizado. La detective frunció el ceño, frustrada. La cara del escritor estaba pálida, con la boca abierta, jadeando. Iba a preguntarle por qué se detenía cuando ella misma lo comprobó.

La puerta, detrás de ellos se abrió, gracias al ángulo donde estaban no podían verlos. Castle la soltó, dejándola en el suelo rápidamente. Esta lo empujó por los hombros, metiéndolo en los baños para después cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Corrió para ponerse los tacones de nuevo, justo cuando su mejor amiga entraba. Se detuvo a unos metros frente a ella, alzando las cejas. Beckett maldecía entre dientes.

-Tardabas mucho y he venido a buscarte. Castle también ha salido de la sala.-le dijo. Beckett se giró mirándose en el espejo. Suspiró interiormente al ver que no estaba tan mal. Su pelo estaba perfecto, pero su pintalabios había perdido parte del color, que seguramente Castle llevaría en sus labios.

-Eh...-intentó decir.-¿Castle? No lo he visto. He venido porqué necesitaba... bueno eso.-dijo señalando la puerta del baño. Lanie puso los ojos en blanco, acercándose a una de las puertas.

Beckett ahogó un grito cuando vio que se dirigía al baño en el que estaba escondido Castle. La forense intentó abrir, pero la puerta estaba completamente cerrada. Suspiró aliviada.

-Esta ocupado.-tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallar en una carcajada al oír la voz de Castle intentando sonar lo más femenino posible. Cuando Lanie la miró disimulo lo mejor posible, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh vale.-se disculpó la forense sonriendo.

-¿Chicas tenéis un tampón? Es que me ha bajado.-Beckett se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando una carcajada más. Apretó la mandíbula, inspirando con fuerza. La voz de Castle era totalmente ridícula. Lo mejor era que notaba un tono de diversión en su voz. El escritor estaba disfrutando.

-Claro cielo.-respondió la forense abriendo su bolso, sacando un plástico blanco alargado. Se acercó a la puerta, tirándolo por encima. Beckett contemplaba la escena aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarla.

-Gracias.-respondió Castle intentando disimular su voz. Pensó en Kate. En lo que debería estar pensando y en lo mucho que él se estaba divirtiendo. Cogió el tampón con cuidado, mirándolo ceñudo. "¿Qué coño?" susurró para si mismo. Negó con la cabeza, guardándoselo en el bolsillo del vaquero. Se dejó caer en la taza cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado y todo quedó en silencio. Miró a su pantalón, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Encima no había podido acabar.

-Tranquilo colega, esta noche será.-dijo observando su erección. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, mirando a todos lados. Bufo al ver que no había nadie. Se acercó al lavabo donde momentos antes había hecho gemir a la inspectora.

Levantó la llave del grifo, llenándose las manos de agua fría para después pasárselas por la nuca, bajando el calentón. Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que una mancha morada se estaba formando en su cuello. Sonrió. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, recolocándoselo. Salió por la puerta en dirección a la sala de cine de nuevo.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver a Beckett mordiéndose el labio intentando no sonreír. Esta vez si que lo miraron, pero se limitaron a reír por lo bajo, sin decir nada. Se dejó caer en el asiento, apoyándose en la pared.  
La detective lo miraba de reojo. En el fondo se sentía mal por qué no habían podido acabar ninguno de los dos, pero el lo debería de haber pasado peor. Se extrañó al notar calor en su mano. La de Castle estaba sobre la suya, acariciándole los dedos. Se le giró, dejándole algo en la palma. Sonrió al saber que se trataba del tampón.

-Creo que no me va a hacer falta.-le susurró Castle pasándole el brazo por los hombros, abrazándola. Esta tumbó en su pecho, inspirando su aroma varonil. Lo miró, dejándole un beso en los labios.-Por cierto, te debo un mordisco.-le susurró señalándose el cuello. Le dio un tierno beso en la zona afectada, para luego ascender por su mentón.

-Ya te diré donde tienes que morderme-le respondió capturando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes. El escritor sonrió, acariciándole el pelo, dejando que la inspectora se apoyara en su hombro, disfrutando de la película y de ese momento de intimidad de los dos.

Caminaban todos juntos por 125 E. 11th St, una de las calles más transitorias de Nueva York. Después de la tarde en el cine habían decidido ir a tomar unas copas a un Pub cercano. El cartel luminoso de Webster Hall resplandecía alegremente, atrayendo a la clientela. La música de discoteca se oía desde fuera estrepitosamente.

Cuando estuvieron dentro pidieron algo de beber. Castle bebía un cubata de Ron con Coca-Cola mientras observaba a Beckett en la pista, moviéndose con Lanie. Las dos iban acompasadas, bailando muy cerca la una de la otra. Sonrió divertido al saber que lo estaba provocando. Levantó la copa en su dirección, dándole después un trago, dejándole claro que era en su honor. Esta le lanzó un beso cargado de sensualidad.

Rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Rodeó la estancia con la mirada. La mayoría de gente se movía al compás de la música dentro de la pista, en pareja o con amigos. Algunos habían bebido más de la cuenta y lo que hacían era mantener el equilibrio para no intentar caerse.

Jenny se besaba con Ryan cerca de la barra. El escritor puso los ojos en blanco. Casi se atraganta con la bebida al ver a Beckett restregando su trasero con la entrepierna de Lanie. Se removió, notando como algo crecía dentro de él. Lo miró, sacudiendo el trasero con más fuerza. Castle se pasó la mano por el pelo, excitado. Eso lo estaba poniendo a cien joder. Seguía hipnotizado en el culo de Beckett que se movía sin parar cuando Espósito entró a la pista, agarrando a Lanie para bailar con ella. Suspiró aliviado, agradeciéndole que eso no fuera a más y haciendo que se empalmara como un adolescente solo con ver a su novia bailando.

La música cambió de repente. Algo lento pero a la vez movido. Era reggaeton lo que sonaba. Lo sabía porqué su compañero de habitación en la Universidad era colombiano y la escuchaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

La letra latina hablaba sobre culos. Sonrió, al ver lo irónico que sonaba eso. La mano de Beckett en su cuello lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Estaba un poco sudada por el baile, pero jugaba con la pajita de un mojito. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver su escote apretado y mojado.

-Podrías bailarme a mi así también.-le dijo por encima de la música acercándose a su oreja, provocándola. La detective sonrió, absorbiendo de nuevo por la pajita, sensualmente.

-¿Por qué no me bailas tú?-Castle la miró con las cejas alzadas. Asintió, divertido. Beckett lo retaba con la mirada. Dejó la bebida sobre la barra, cogiendo también la de la inspectora. Se colocó delante de ella, cogiéndole las manos, haciendo que lo abrazara por la espalda.

-¿Lista?-esta asintió entre carcajadas, Castle sonrió. Comenzó a mover el trasero tal y como ella lo había estado haciendo momentos antes con Lanie, frotándose contra su vestido. Ella lo seguía. Se agachaban juntos, Castle mantenía el ritmo con su trasero, riendo.

Frenó, girándose para mirarla. Se acercó a sus labios, besándola con pasión. Su boca sabía a lima y menta. Entrelazaron sus lenguas, mientras el escritor la agarraba por la nuca. Apoyó su frente con la de ella, colocando las manos en su trasero, acercándola lo máximo posible a su cuerpo.

-Bailo bien eh-le gritó por encima de la música. Beckett rió besándolo de nuevo.

-Para nada-le respondió gritando ella también.-Esto se baila así Castle.-dijo colocándose delante de él. Le cogió las manos, para que la agarrara de la cintura, como había hecho él con ella. Cuando la hubo agarrado bien pegó su trasero al paquete de Castle, lista para empezar.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente moviendo el trasero en círculos, para después subir de un tirón, restregándose contra él con fuerza. Castle acercó la boca a su cuello, apretando su miembro contra su culo. Colocó las manos en su bajo vientre, sin dejar que el aire pasara entre los dos, uniéndolos más. Esta comenzó a rebotar en su paquete cada vez más abultado.  
El escritor se acercaba, golpeándola con fuerza para que notara su erección. Esta sonreía, sin parar de moverse sobre su miembro. Primero lento, luego rápido, subiendo y bajando. Levantó la manos, rodeándolo por el cuello aún de espaldas vibrando sobre su paquete. Castle apretaba la mandíbula. Estaba a punto de estallar y no quería acabar en sus pantalones, no en una discoteca.  
Lo que Beckett le producía era extraordinario. Con solo moverse sobre él conseguía levantarlo con rapidez, llevándolo al borde del abismo. Cuando la canción terminó le dejó un pequeño mordisco en el hombro. La detective se giró. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el baile. Sudaba. Castle le acercó su bebida, dándole un trago. Necesitaba saciar la sed que le había producido el baile de su novia, pero aun necesitaba bajar la erección.

-Beckett.-le gritó. Esta se giró bebiendo.-Acaba lo que has empezado.-dijo sonriéndole con picardía mientras señalaba su paquete. Esta rió.

-No es mi culpa, yo solo he bailado.-respondió inocentemente mientras se acercaba para besarlo. Castle le apretó el culo con la mano, sonriéndole.

-Segunda vez que me dejas empalmado.-le dijo enseñándole dos dedos.-Más te vale recompensarme.-este jadeo cuando la inspectora comenzó a dejar su cuello lleno de besos.

-¿Qué sugiere señor Castle?-le preguntó Beckett tirando de su labio inferior. Una idea cruzó por la mente del escritor. Se aseguró de que nadie los miraba. Todos estaban en la barra, pendientes de sus bebidas y conversando unos con otros.

-Quiero un streptease. Tú desnudándote delante de mi. Luego puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.-dijo mordiéndole la oreja, provocándola. Esta había abierto la boca, buscando algo de aire para respirar ya que eso la había dejado excitada y sin palabras.-Te doy permiso. Espósame si quieres.

-¿Quieres qué te espose?-dijo esta mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonriéndole con picardía. Succionó su labio inferior para después pasar su lengua por él.

-Si no quieres puedo esposarte yo a ti. Expuesta... solo para mi -Beckett miró a todos lados, esperando que nadie hubiera oído eso último. Sentía como su entrepierna estaba totalmente húmeda y necesitada. Castle le tocó el culo por ultima vez, sonriéndole antes de unirse con los demás, dejando una orden y una propuesta en el aire. La detective suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder llegar ya a casa.


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Buenas noches lectores míos! He de decir que creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Y el mas hot, también. Por eso, quiero dedicárselo a alguien muy especial con la que he compartido buenos momentos y por desgracia no podemos vernos. Mi 14. Nuria, te cu' JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA Muchas gracias por las visitas, follows, reviews, favs y básicamente por gastar parte de vuestro tiempo en leerme. Si queréis comentar, ya sabéis:) Un beso!:***

La puerta del apartamento se abrió con un chasquido. Todo se mantenía en silencio, ni el más mínimo ruido podía quebrantar sus barreras. La inspectora se dirigió al cuenco de vidrio verde en el que solía dejar las llaves, mientras se bajaba de sus tacones, lanzándolos por los aires. Gimió profundamente al sentir el placer de poder tocar algo plano con los pies en toda la noche. Castle rió por lo bajo, desprendiéndose de su americana negra.

-Me parece increíble que unos simples zapatos te hagan tener un orgasmo tan rápido.-bromeó Castle desabotonándose la camisa. La detective lo miró por encima del hombro, mordiéndose el labio inferior al fijarse más de lo debido en sus abdominales.

-¿Celoso Castle?-esta se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, con el escritor a sus espaldas, pisándole los talones.

-Unos tacones no pueden hacerte lo que yo.-pasó por su lado dándole una palmada cariñosa en el trasero apretado por el vestido.-Si fuera un vibrador estaría más preocupado.-La detective rió entre dientes.

Este se tumbó en la cama, aún con los vaqueros y los calcetines. Apoyó la cabeza en el cabezal de la cama, debajo de sus manos. Beckett comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del vestido, cuando el escritor la interrumpió:-Me debe un baile inspectora.-sonreía ampliamente, como un niño esperando a una gominola. Esta lo miró con la ceja alzada, cargada de ironía.

-¿Ahora?-Castle se mordió el labio, pensativo.

-Ahora.-respondió con una sonrisa llena de picardía. La detective puso los ojos en blanco, dirigiéndose al salón.

-¡Eres un niño!-le gritó antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Este rió, acomodándose más.

-¡Un niño cachondo!

Mientras la esperaba decidió ver los mensajes de su móvil. Le había vibrado bastante en el cine, pero con Beckett en el baño y después el Pub se había olvidado completamente de él. Frunció el ceño al ver un mensaje de la persona que menos esperaba. "¿32 años Rick? Cada vez te superas más. Podría darte el biberón." Apretó la mandíbula con rabia. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Como sabía qué estaba saliendo con Kate?

Justamente ella era la última persona que debería enterarse. Inspiró profundamente esperando que no se dirigiera en ningún momento hacia Beckett, si no, se liaría una buena. Esa chica sería capaz de joder su relación con Kate solo por hacerle daño a él. Cerró la conversación sin responder. Estaba claro que no iba a darle pie al asunto, prefería pasar de ella y esperar a que se cansara.

Volvió al menú principal, buscando el icono de "Galeria". Sonrió como un tonto al ver que la primera foto que aparecía era la de él abrazando por la espalda a la detective mientras bailaban cerca de la barra. Espósito era el culpable de aquella foto, pero ahora se lo agradecía con ganas.

Ladeó la cabeza. Estaban tan monos... Cada momento que pasaba con Beckett era mejor que el anterior. No quería dejarla en ningún momento, se estaba convirtiendo en adicto, pero solo si ella era la droga. Y vaya si lo era. Ese momento en el que había bailado sobre su pantalón. Había sido jodidamente perfecto. Sentirla contra su paquete.

Una música extrañamente sensual comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Levantó la mirada ceñudo. El móvil se le cayó de la mano y la mandíbula se le desencajó al ver esa escena tan sexy. Se incorporó rápidamente para no perderse ningún detalle.

Beckett lo miraba con una sonrisita, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su mirada se posó en sus piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros apretados. Varias roturas dejaban ver su piel bronceada desde sus muslos hasta sus rodillas. Su pies estaban descalzos, pero no sabía por qué le parecían tan sexys. Ascendió por su cintura. La camisa azul estaba bien abotonada, dejando traspasar la imagen de un sujetador negro.

Su pelo fue lo que lo volvió loco. Totalmente revuelto, cayéndole en cascada por los hombros. Llevaba aún el maquillaje, y estaba preciosa. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, inquieto, deseando que empezara.

Beckett le hizo un gesto con la mirada, pidiéndole permiso. Este asintió, embobado. Se acercó para quedar solo a unos centímetros de los pies de la cama.

-Bueno Castle, ¿por donde empiezo?-le susurró pasándose la mano por el sujetador y la cintura, cargada de sensualidad. Sonrió al verlo tan excitado. Tuvo que carraspear para hablar, ya que su voz se había olvidado de funcionar.

-Date la vuelta.-era una exigencia. Beckett intentó no reír, girando lentamente. Castle lanzó un grito ahogado al ver que del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sobresalían sus esposas de policía. Esta se dio la vuelta, cogiéndolas, mientras jugaba con ellas en sus manos. El escritor alzó una ceja, provocativo. Beckett comenzó a gatear sobre la colcha lentamente, observándolo.

Cuando lo acorraló contra el cabecero de la cama sonrió, sentándose sobre su paquete. Abrió una de las esposas. Castle rió sabiendo cual sería el siguiente paso. Esposó las dos manos del escritor al cabecero de la cama para que no pudiera tocarla. Este la miraba atentamente, intentando no perderse en su cuello.

El trasero de Beckett comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro, para captar su atención. La miró a los ojos, apretando la mandíbula. Esta inclinó, mordiéndole el labio inferior. El escritor gimió en su boca, inclinándose para profundizar el beso, pero la inspectora se alejo para que no lo hiciera, haciendo que estirara de las esposas.

-Eres mala.

-Oh. No sabes cuanto.-le susurró esta divertida. Comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa. Cuando llegó al ombligo dejó dos botones abrochados. Se la abrió, dejando que Castle disfrutara la vista de sus pechos apretados por el sujetador que momentos previos el escritor había adivinado, negro. Comenzó a pasarse un dedo desde la garganta, deslizándolo por el pecho hasta detenerse en el canalillo. Castle tiró de las esposas incorporándose, intentando tocarla, pero era imposible.

Esta comenzó de nuevo con su tortura, bailando sobre su pantalón, endureciéndolo. Castle levantó las caderas con fuerza para hacerle saber que estaba completamente erecto. Beckett se mordió el labio, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Quítate la camisa. Ya.-la detective rió, desabrochando los últimos dos botones que faltaban. La deslizó por sus brazos, lentamente, volviendo loco a Castle. La tiró a un lado.

Apoyó las manos en el pecho desnudo del escritor, inclinándose mientras con los antebrazos apretaba más el sujetador.

Se tumbó completamente contra su cuerpo, rozando su humedad contra el pantalón de él, buscando fricción. Este jadeo, al borde de un infarto.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Castle?-le preguntó Beckett acercándose a su cuello mientras lo besaba lentamente, lamiendo su pulso. Dejó un pequeño mordisco donde quedaba un rastro apenas visible de un antiguo chupetón.

-Me vas a matar.-se limitó a responder, intentando robarle un beso. Esta vez si que se dejó, enlazando su lengua con la del escritor.

Con un dedo comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Castle, arañando sus abdominales, haciéndolo gemir. Bajó hasta su cinturón. Lo desabrochó rápidamente.

-Levanta la cintura.-este le hizo caso al instante. Así le facilitaba la tarea. Hizo el mismo paso con los pantalones. Esta vez él levantó solo la cintura, sin que tuviera que decirlo ella. Estaban disfrutando los dos al máximo. Aprovechó para tocarle el trasero por encima de los boxers, apretándolo como hacia él con el suyo. Este le sonrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tiró su pantalón lejos, olvidado. Bajó la vista hacia sus calzoncillos demasiado abultados. Restregó su humedad contra este, haciéndolo gritar salvajemente. Con la mano comenzó a acariciarlo por encima, apretándolo. Este cerró los ojos, dándose por rendido mientras levantaba las caderas hacia su mano.

-¿Cuantas veces soñaste con esto?-Castle abrió los ojos al instante, extasiado. Esta había dejado de tocarle, aumentando más su excitación y las ganas de estar dentro de ella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuantas veces soñaste que te esposaba?-esta vez se había inclinado sobre su pecho, quedando a centímetros de sus labios. Thrift Shop de Macklemore sonaba de fondo, creando un ambiente más rebelde.

-Desde el momento en el que me interrogaste.-le dijo este con una sonrisa traviesa. Esta comenzó a desabrochar sus vaqueros. Había dejado sus rodillas apoyadas en la cama, levantado solo sus partes del paquete de Castle.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que iba de enfermera, no de policía.-Castle rió en voz alta, haciendo sonreír a la inspectora. Beckett se había acabado de quitar los pantalones y los había tirado cerca de los del escritor. Solo la tela del tanga y los boxers separaban sus sexos, esperando encontrarse.

-Donde estén unas buenas esposas que se quite lo demás.-respondió Castle entrecerrando los ojos. Esta agachó la cabeza, cogiendo la cinturilla del bóxer con los dientes, arrastrándolo para liberar su erección. La cogió entre sus manos, masajeándola mejor. Este levantó las caderas, gimiendo, pero sin perder de vista a la inspectora.

-¿Querías esto?-esta aumento el ritmo, subiendo y bajando con más rapidez. Castle sabía que dentro de poco acabaría. Llevaba toda la noche cachondo y lo necesitaba ya.

-Si.-dijo entre dientes, ya que tenia apretada la mandíbula.-¡Joder Kate!-gritó cuando esta comenzó a lamer su longitud. Rodeo la punta con la lengua, llevándolo al cielo. Rozó un poco con sus dientes, haciendo que la recta final se acercara.-Kate, ¡ya!-esta se apartó justo a tiempo para ver como se vaciaba sobre su abdomen. Se dejó caer en la almohada, agotado.

Notó como la presión la de cama bajaba, indicando que Beckett ya no estaba. Se inclinó tanto como las esposas se lo permitían, para poder mirar por la puerta. No sería capaz de dejarlo ahí tirado y mucho menos esposado.

-¿Kate?-gritó asustado. Cuando esta apareció por la puerta sonrió aliviado. Llevaba un par de servilletas. Se fijó en su tanga, donde colgaban unas llaves pequeñas. Seguramente de las esposas.

La detective se volvió a sentar sobre su paquete, pasándole la servilleta por el abdomen para luego dejarla en la mesita de noche. Se fijó en que miraba las llaves que tintineaban contra su cadera.

-¿Las quieres?-este asintió con entusiasmo. Beckett sonrió. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando lo soltara, pero seguro que nada bueno.-Cogelas.-Castle frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo las voy a...?-se calló al ver que Beckett acercaba el tanga a su boca.-Ah.-le dejó un beso en el bajo vientre. Esta se apoyaba en la pared con las manos. Se estremeció al notar como la lengua de Castle rodeaba su ombligo, jugando con su piercing. Tiró de su tanga con los dientes, cogiendo la anilla de las llaves.

-Ya-intentó decir ya que no le permitían pronunciar bien. Beckett sonrió, cogiéndolas de su boca. No sin antes robarle un beso.

Cuando las desabrochó el escritor suspiró aliviado, frotándose las muñecas. Unas rozaduras rojas las rodeaban. Miró a la inspectora a los ojos. Se inclinó, devorando sus labios con pasión y necesidad. Desabrochó su sujetador con habilidad, metiéndose uno de sus pechos en la boca, tirando de su pezón con los dientes. Esta gimió, tirándole del pelo.

-Tanga fuera.-ordenó este mientras acababa de quitare los boxers. La detective metió los dedos en la cinturilla del tanga, deslizándolo por sus piernas. Al instante notó la embestida de Castle. Como la llenaba profundamente. Gritó, agarrándose a su cuello. Comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro, subiendo y bajando, fuerte, duro. Buscando esa sensación de totalidad en su interior. Castle era suficientemente grande como para hacerla gemir y gritar. La llenaba hasta el final, tocando ese punto clave.

-Ahhh... si... si...-gemía contra la oreja del escritor. Este sonrió. Comenzó a levantar las caderas cuando ella bajaba, llenándola aún más. Colocó las manos en su cintura, ayudándola a llevar el ritmo.

-Sube y baja más rápido Kate.-le susurró este entre dientes.-Así-la embistió con fuerza, haciéndola gritar. Se rió. Le gustaba cuando gemía en su oreja, haciéndole saber que era él que le estaba produciendo eso. El ritmo cada vez era más rápido. Ya notaba las contracciones de su sexo alrededor de su miembro necesitado, cuando comenzó a frotar su mano contra el bultito de la inspectora, creando mayor y mejor sensación. Se acercó a su cuello, entro más fuerte, haciendo fricción con su mano, justo cuando mordió el pulso en su cuello esta gritó, corriéndose en un perfecto orgasmo.

-¡Rick!-lo abrazó. Este embistió con fuerza. Su liberación también estaba muy cerca. Le dolía ya, necesitaba acabar de una vez. Dos, tres. Notó la boca de Beckett detrás de su oreja, lamiendo. Las sensaciones se encontraron, creando una explosión dentro de su erección, haciendo que se vaciara dentro de la detective.

Cayeron los dos a la almohada, intentando controlar su respiración. Jadeaban, suspiraban, reían. Beckett se puso de lado, dejando que el escritor la abrazara por la espalda. Se estremeció al notar los besos de este sobre la parte trasera de su cuello. Sabía que era su perdición.

-Kate.-le susurró. Sonrió. Siempre hacia lo mismo cuando acababan de tener sexo. Se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. El escritor se inclinó, succionándole el labio inferior. Esta sonrió, mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Adoraba esa sonrisa. Esa jodida sonrisa que solo le salía cuando estaba con él. La hacía sonreír así. Era algo entre perfecto y adorable.-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta cuando sonríes así?-esta volvió a sonreír inconscientemente. Se mordió el labio, intentando no hacerlo.

-Tú sonrisa es mucho más bonita.-le susurró esta besándolo con ternura. Este la abrazó contra él. No le importaba el calor que en ese momento inundaba la habitación. Ni su pecho sudado uniéndose contra el suyo. Solo quería abrazarla y perderse en su perfecto mundo que había construido con ella. Alargó la mano, buscando el móvil debajo de la almohada. Lo había dejado ahí antes de que lo esposara.

-Una foto.-le susurró a los labios. Esta sonrió, asintiendo. Miraron a la cámara, sonriendo. El flash les indicó que ya se había hecho. Este le besó con cariño, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando el flash volvió a aparecer, la inspectora abrió mucho los ojos. Le golpeó en el brazo.

-¿Nos has hecho una foto besándonos?-le preguntó incrédula. Este le sonrió con la mirada de un niño pequeño que acababa de ser descubierto haciendo una travesura. Dejó el móvil a un lado, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.-¡No no no! ¡Para para!-exclamo la inspectora entre risas. Castle no paró, es más comenzó a besarla para callar sus risas. La dejó respirar, mientras los dos reían.

-Te quiero.-le susurró Castle dejándole un beso en los labios. Esta se giró, sonriendo. El escritor la volvió a abrazar.

-Yo te quiero más.-le susurró Beckett bostezando. Castle sonrió dándole un beso en el cuello. Le pasó la mano por la cintura, dejándola en su vientre.

-Lo dudo.-siguió Castle. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella se dormiría. Siempre lo hacía. Comenzó a acariciarle el brazo, acelerando el proceso.

-Créetelo.-su voz cada vez sonaba más baja. Comprobó que ya había cerrado los ojos. Castle se acercó más a su oreja, para que lo escuchara.

-No puedes querer a un niño.

-Sí puedo. Porqué es mi niño.-finalizó la inspectora con un hilo de voz.

Al instante todo quedó en silencio. Notó como su pecho ascendía y descendía lentamente, indicando que había caído en sueño profundo. Le dejó un beso en la oreja.

-Tú también eres mi niña, aún que no lo parezca.-finalizó el escritor apoyando la mejilla en su espalda. El olor a cerezas que desprendía la piel de la detective lo adormiló, acompasando su respiración con la de la inspectora.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

La detective abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Miró al techo, intentando situarse. Una serie de susurros se habían colado en su oído, distinguiendo la voz de Castle entre ellos. Con cuidado se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la espalda desnuda del escritor inclinada hacia delante. Con una mano se acariciaba los mechones de pelo que quedaban sueltos, con la otra sostenía el teléfono cerca de su oído.

No estaba segura si hacía bien en escuchar una conversación privada, pero el ambiente misterioso que se estaba generando en ese momento le producía una curiosidad inmensa. Agudizó el oído, captando algunas de las palabras sueltas del escritor, ya que no podía escuchar al otro interlocutor.

-¿Y a ti que coño te importa?-dijo el escritor en un susurro enfadado. Beckett frunció el ceño aún más.

-(...)-hubo una pausa, seguramente dejaba hablar a la otra persona. Escuchó un gran suspiro por parte de Castle.

-Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver. No estás en mi vida. Deja de intentar meterte en ella de una puta vez.-y todo cesó. Escuchó el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado. Castle dejó el móvil con cuidado sobre la mesita de noche, apoyando los codos sobre los muslos mientras metía la cabeza entre las manos.

Quiso acercarse y abrazarlo, pero sabría que había estado escuchándolo y todo empeoraría. Quería darle besos hasta que volviera a su estado normal, alegre y despreocupado. Verle así la estaba matando. Miró el móvil. ¿Quién lo había llamado a esas horas? Estaba claro que era alguien que había estado en la vida de Castle y que ahora no quería que volviera, pero había algo más en todo eso que la intrigaba.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando el escritor se giró para volver a tumbarse de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, respirando con tranquilidad. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Castle rodeándola y estrechándola contra él.

Este enterró la cabeza en su cuello, buscando cariño. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar si ella volvía y mucho más si buscaba a Beckett. Lo había llamado en medio de la noche para reprocharle su relación con la detective. Le acarició el vientre desnudo. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora? Tanto tiempo sin saber nada, y ahora vuelve de nuevo a Nueva York. Y lo peor era que no sabía lo que tramaba. Suspiró, dejando un beso en la hendidura de su cuello.

La inspectora se removió debajo de él. Este le retiró un mechón de pelo que caía por su sien para colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Tiró de ella con los dientes, haciéndola sonreír. Se giró, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules, sonriendo como una tonta.

-Hola.-le susurró. Este le acarició la nariz con la suya con ternura.

-Hola.-susurró esta fingiendo estar adormilada. Se estremeció cuando Castle le acarició el brazo con suavidad.

-¿Te he despertado?-siguió este con un hilo de voz. Ella negó lentamente, aún que en realidad fuera así. No quería preocuparlo.  
-He notado que me acariciabas la tripa y he abierto los ojos.-mintió la detective acercándose a su labio inferior, succionándolo con cariño. Este le pasó la mano por la espalda, abrazándola.

Beckett apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del escritor, dejándole un suave beso. Momentos así era por lo que se sentía tan bien con él. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, siguiendo las caricias de Castle desde su hombro hasta su mano, donde entrelazó sus dedos con cuidado.

Una gran masa de papeles abordaban la mesa de la inspectora Beckett. Como un día normal, ya que no había indicios de homicidios por ningún lado, tenía que hacer papeleo. Podría concentrarse si no fuera por el hecho de la llamada telefónica nocturna se había metido en su cabeza torturándola. Se recostó sobre su silla de trabajo, cruzándose de brazos.

Todo era muy confuso. La idea de Castle metido en algún problema no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. Si pasara algo se lo habría dicho, o eso suponía. Se mordió el labio inferior frustrada. Cogió el iPhone que descansaba cerca de una estatuilla de mármol que le regaló su madre cuando era pequeña y marcó el número del escritor. Frunció el ceño al ver como saltaba el contestador. Se mordió la mejilla interna mientras volvía de nuevo a su trabajo, esperando que no hubiera pasado nada.

Central Park estaba a rebosar de niños corriendo y jugando en los columpios,vigilados por niñeras o madres. El escritor caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Había decidido dar por zanjado el tema de las llamadas, los mensajes y las tonterías que se traía con esa chica. No. Ahora estaba con Beckett y era lo único que importaba y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que tenían por algo que desapareció de su vida hacia mucho.

-Rick.-lo llamaron. Se dio la vuelta.  
Sentada en un banco de piedra una chica pelirroja con el pelo largo le sonreía. Inspiró con fuerza, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Meredith.-respondió este sentándose a su lado. Mantuvo la distancia, no quería que pensara que estaba ahí por verla a ella. Notó como lo observaba detenidamente. Este se cogió la gorra de béisbol, colocándola hacia atrás.

-Así que ahora andas con los polis.-comenzó a decir la pelirroja. Este asintió serio.-Y por lo que se, estás saliendo con uno de ellos, 9 años mayor que tú.

Castle apretó la mandíbula antes de responder. ¿Dónde quería llegar?

-Como te dije anoche, ni te va ni te viene con quien esté.

-Oh vamos Richard.-dijo Meredith levantando las manos mientras reducía la distancia.-Fuimos novios, claro que me importa.

-No te importó mucho cuando te tiraste a mi amigo.-cortó este, borrando la sonrisa de su cara. La pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Rick, te pedí perdón. Intenté recuperarte.-le susurró ella cogiéndole el brazo con suavidad. El escritor la miró con asco.

-Algo así no se olvida.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella no es igual?-le preguntó esta alzando la ceja.-Es más mayor, solo eres una distracción Richard.-esta vez se soltó de su mano.

-Porqué ella no es como tú.-estaba poniéndole nervioso. No sabía porqué ahora acudía a él y encima intentaba alejarlo de Kate.-Meredith, ¿qué quieres?

-He venido a verte, ¿acaso no puedo?-dijo indignada. "Básicamente no quiero verte" pensó Castle, pero se limitó a asentir.

-Quieres algo más, te conozco demasiado. Así que, me lo dices ya o me voy.-la amenazó haciendo un ademán para levantarse. Ella colocó su mano en su rodilla, frenándolo.

-Está bien.-reconoció en voz baja.-Después de que cortaramos me sentía mal, intente olvidarte y no puedo. He leído mucho sobre como te ha ido en la vida, ahora eres famoso.-Castle frunció el ceño mientras hablaba. Algo gordo se avecinaba, lo sentía.-Y nunca te he olvidado Rick.-se acercó más a él, dejándolo boquiabierto.

-Meredith no. Ahora estoy con alguien-dijo este con suavidad, intentado alejarse. Esta se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía si era su impresión o estaba exagerando.

Volvió a mirarlo. Recordó esa mirada verdosa de culpabilidad cuando la pilló en la cama con uno de sus amigos. Desde ese momento decidió sacarla de su vida. No quería tener nada que ver con ella. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en sus pantalones. Lo sacó, mirando la pantalla. "Kate".

Meredith miró también. Dejó que saltara el buzón de voz, no iba a cogerlo ahora, ni mucho menos estando la pelirroja delante. Cuando volvió a mirarla, esta estaba muy cerca de su cara.

-Me iré Rick. Pero con una condición.-este alzó la ceja irónico. Se esperaba cualquier cosa.-Por los viejos tiempos.-no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada porqué los labios de esta ya estaban sobre los suyos, besándolos con familiaridad.

Se separó al instante, levantándose. La pelirroja también lo hizo con una sonrisa victoriosa. Castle la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la rabia crecía en ellos. Aún tenía el móvil en la mano. Las ganas de gritarle y de cosas peores iban en aumento al ver esa sonrisa socarrona.

-Hasta la próxima Rick.-se despidió. Observó como caminaba por la hierba en dirección a los edificios. Algo en esa frase no le gustaba. No sabía si era el tono o el significado, pero no le daba buena espina. ¿Hasta la próxima? Ahora si que estaba confuso.

Mantenía la mirada fija en el móvil, esperando que Castle la llamara. No lo había visto en todo el día, pero después de varias llamadas había logrado hablar con él y habían quedado en que la llamaría por la noche. Estaba con su editora perfeccionando un manuscrito.

Bufo, dejándose caer en el sofá. Su cuerpo acumulaba el cansancio de días y si le sumaba las horas de sexo con el escritor aún era peor. Estiró el brazo para coger el mando de la televisión, que se encendió con un pitido. Ojalá estuviese ahí Castle para que hiciera que se olvidara de todo entre sus besos y sus bromas. Sonrió al acordarse de las fotos de la noche anterior. Ahora tenía una foto de los dos besándose.

La voz de la reportera de una revista del corazón inundó la sala de estar, captando la atención de la detective:

"El famoso novelista Richard Castle, conocido por sus increíbles novelas de Derrick Storm, uno de los solteros de oro, ya no lo será por mucho tiempo."

Beckett abrió mucho los ojos al ver la imagen de Castle besándose en Central Park con una pelirroja de su edad. Su voz se ahogó, no quedaba rastro de ella.

"Fuentes cercanas informan que la mujer que lo acompaña no es ni más ni menos que la actriz Meredith Bledel, la ex novia del escritor."

Algo dentro de Beckett iba rompiéndose poco a poco. Se sentía traicionada, sucia y muchas cosas peores. Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, seguida de otras muchas. Después de todo y tan solo era una más en la lista. Lo que siempre temió. Pero lo que más le dolía era que le había dicho "te quieros" falsos y promesas que nunca iba a cumplir. Apretó la mandíbula al notar como la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente.

El timbre sonando hizo que volviera a la realidad. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, intentando calmar su respiración mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, algo comenzó a arder en su interior. Castle la miraba con una sonrisa, que fue sustituida por una mueca de asombro.

-Eres un hijo de puta.-le dijo intentando controlar las lágrimas. Sus ojos ardían por el esfuerzo. El escritor retrocedió al sentir la mano de Beckett en su mejilla.


	22. Chapter 22

Un dolor agudo recorrió su puño cuando este chocó contra la puerta de madera. Apretó la mandíbula al ver la carne de los nudillos rasgada y ensangrentada de tantos golpes. En cualquier momento saldrían los vecinos, pero eso no importaba. Quería que Kate abriera la puerta y le explicara el porqué de la bofetada.

Había cerrado la puerta y no quería hablar con él. No se iba a dar por vencido y le daba igual si se partía el puño en el intento, pero necesitaba saber que pasaba. Saber porqué había estado llorando, su rabia hacia él...

-¡Kate abre la puta puerta!-gritó con fuerza, volviendo a golpearla.

-Lárgate Castle-respondió esta desde la puerta también chillando.

-Te juro que la tiro abajo Beckett.-siguió este, colocándose a una distancia considerada, pensando realmente en echar la puerta abajo. Esta no respondió, ignorándolo.

-¡Castle, vete! ¡No quiero verte!

Estaba a punto de echarse sobre la puerta cuando alguien lo cogió por la cintura, llevándoselo de allí. Lo último que vio fue a Lanie intentando entrar en razón a Beckett para que le abriera, después las puertas del ascensor le impidieron ver más.

Comenzó a pasarse la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Caminaba sin rumbo por la acera. Yendo y viniendo, en círculos, pero nunca paraba. La mano comenzaba a hincharse. Se miró los nudillos, como poco a poco un color morado se había formado a su alrededor y la sangre había adquirido un color granate, secándose. Esperaban a Lanie, que hablaba con Kate en el piso.  
No quería irse. Ni a casa,ni relajarse. Nada. Solo quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando, porqué estaba más confundido que nunca.

Espósito lo observaba apoyado en el patio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El escritor se detuvo, sentándose en el capó del ferrari rojo. Metió la cabeza entre la manos, intentando pensar para encajar las piezas de todo ese puzzle. Levantó la mirada.

La garganta le dolía al no poder hablar por la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo. El dolor de la mano no era nada comparado con el vacío que sentía su corazón.

Espósito ablandó la mirada mientras se acercaba, colocándose a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando Espo?-le susurró mirando al suelo. Este le pasó el brazo por la espalda, consolándolo.

-Ni idea colega. Beckett ha llamado a Lanie llorando diciendo que estabas muy nervioso y que necesitaba hablar con ella.-dijo el detective encogiéndose de hombros. Castle se mordió el labio inferior, bufando.

-No se que pasa Javi.-susurró pasándose las manos por la cara-No se que cojones pasa.

-Pero, ¿cómo ha empezado todo?-le preguntó Espósito frunciendo el ceño.

-He ido a su casa.-comenzó a decir recordando.-La llamé diciendo que iría.-Espósito asentía lentamente, procesando la información.-Y cuando ha abierto la puerta me ha insultado y me ha pegado.-finalizó.

-Hay algo que no encaja.

-¿Me lo vas a decir a mi?-dijo Castle indignado, levantándose. Necesitaba moverse, no podía estarse quieto. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Lo sabremos cuando venga Lanie. Hasta entonces, a esperar.-respondió el detective hinchando sus mejillas de aire. Castle dirigió la mirada hacia el balcón de Beckett mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Unos brazos suaves la rodeaban, haciendo que llorar fuera más fácil. Descargó su rabia y dolor sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga, bañándolo en lágrimas. No podía estar pasándole eso. Era increíble como se había dejado llevar por sus palabras mientras luego se las decía a otra. Sus sollozos quedaban ahogados por los hipidos.

-Lanie, no es posible.-le susurraba. Su amiga la estrechó más contra su pecho.

-¿Qué ha pasado mi vida?-Beckett la miró. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Cogió un pañuelo de la caja que le había acercado su amiga y se lo puso debajo de la nariz, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Está con otra Lanie...-dijo en un susurro.-Les han pillado besándose en Central Park... Ha salido en las noticias.-siguió con un hilo de voz.

La forense frunció el ceño. Sabía la reputación de Castle con las mujeres, pero algo fallaba. Desde que estaba con Beckett había habido química y se les veía enamorados. La forma en la que le miraba y le sonreía. Si hubiese querido jugar con ella se habría notado desde el principio.  
-¿Has hablado con él?-Beckett se mordió el labio inferior, absorbiendo con la nariz. Las palabras ardían dentro de su garganta.

-No quiero verlo Lanie.

-Tal vez no sea así.-Beckett la miró de reojo.-Yo no lo veo así. Deberías de ver como te mira, como te sonríe... te adora cielo. Hay algo que falla.-finalizó la forense pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Últimamente estaba muy raro. Lo llamaron anoche y no me lo dijo. Me desperté cuando cogió el móvil.

-Tenemos que hablar con él para asegurarnos cariño.-intentó tranquilizarla mientras le pasaba los pulgares por los párpados, limpiándole el maquillaje que se había corrido por las lágrimas. Esta negó al instante con la cabeza.

-No. Lanie. No.-dijo retrocediendo en el sofá.-Ahora mismo no quiero ni hablarle ni verlo. Por favor.-le pidió esta vez con la voz fuerte.

-Está abajo esperando a que le des una explicación Kate...-le dijo la forense.

La inspectora se mordió el labio, levantándose para acercarse al balcón. Corrió la cortina con cuidado, dejándose caer en el marco. Abajo Castle estaba apoyado en el ferrari, hablando con Espósito.

Realmente quería bajar y abrazarlo. Hundir la cabeza en su cuello y respirar ese aroma que le volvía loca. Que la estrechara entre sus brazos y le dijera que todo era un malentendido y que realmente la quería, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía dejar todo y correr a sus brazos.

-Lo siento Lanie, pero no voy a bajar.-dijo aún mirando por la ventana.-Quiero que pase tiempo antes de volver a hablarle. Aclarar todo y aclararme yo misma.-finalizó pasándose la mano por el pelo. Cerró los ojos masajeándose la frente.

Lanie ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con cariño. Sonrió para tranquilizarla, justo cuando una idea cruzaba su mente. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Ven mañana por la noche a mi casa y hablamos tranquilamente.-le propuso la forense. Beckett sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde. Asintió antes de abrazarla con fuerza y agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ella al oído.

Castle se puso en pie rápidamente cuando vio a la forense aparecer por la puerta del patio. Se acercó a ella, deteniéndola.

-¿Qué ha pasado Lanie? ¿Por qué está enfadada?-le preguntó angustiado. La forense lo miró de arriba abajo, pensando si sería posible que Castle estuviera engañando a Beckett. Pero por el miedo en sus ojos y su verdadera preocupación supo que no era así.

-Te han hecho una foto besándote con otra chica. En Central Park.-Castle abrió mucho los ojos.

Comenzó a decir una serie de insultos en voz baja. Cerró los puños con fuerza al sentir como la rabia hacia presencia de nuevo. Se acercó a una papelera, golpeándola con la puño, haciendo que se abollara. Varias personas se pararon a mirar, pero después prefirieron seguir por su camino.

Lo sabía. Sabía que algo así pasaría. "Hasta la próxima" Ahora todo tenía sentido. Le había tendido una trampa. Maldijo a Meredith en voz alta, dirigiéndole todo tipo de insultos. Joder. Beckett lo había visto, de ahí la bofetada.

-Lanie no. No he hecho nada, lo juro.-esta frunció el ceño, confirmando sus sospechas.-Es una historia muy larga, pero yo quiero a Beckett y nunca le haría daño.

-Tranquilo Castle.-intentó ocultar una sonrisa al ver lo irónico que era todo.-Ven mañana por la noche a mi casa y cuéntame todo con pelos y señales, ¿entendido?-Castle asintió con entusiasmo. Si no se mataban cuando se vieran, algo bueno saldría de ahí.

Beckett se dio el último retoque de maquillaje mirándose al espejo. A las diez tenía que ir a casa de Lanie. Necesitaba su apoyo en esos momentos. Había dormido fatal esa noche. Se había desvelado la muchas de veces y la mayoría de ellas entre lágrimas. Echaba de menos el cuerpo de Castle abrazándola por la espalda, besándole el cuello y diciéndole que le quería. Pero ya nada volvería a ser así. No por su parte. Pasar página significaba olvidarse de Castle, y por mucho que le doliera, tenía que hacerlo.

Cogió el frasco de colonia que descansaba sobre la vitrina y la esparció por su cuello, impregnándolo con olor a cerezas y flores silvestres. Suspiró al recordar como le gustaba ese olor enloquecía al escritor.

Se mordió el labio inferior dándose el visto bueno. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que se ceñía a sus piernas y cintura. La cazadora de cuero le quedaba por las costillas, dándole el toque que buscaba. Se ahuecó el pelo, perfeccionando sus tirabuzones y mientras guardaba el iPhone y las llaves un bolso de mano negro cerró la puerta principal detrás de su espalda.

La forense la recibió con una copa de vino. Esta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, mojándose los labios en el liquido rojizo. Se sentaron las dos en el sofá, suspirando al unisono. Lanie encendió la minicadena de la cual comenzó a sonar una melodía tranquila para amenizar.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó la forense fijándose en sus profundas ojeras. Esta negó con la cabeza, dando otro sorbo a la copa.

-No he podido dormir. Me faltaba algo y por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, era Castle a quien necesitaba.-dijo en un susurro mientras pasaba el dedo tranquilamente por la copa.

-Tienes que hablar con él cariño, ya te lo dije. No estarás segura hasta que lo hagas.-intentó convencerla la forense. Esta arrugó la frente, sopesando la idea.

-Por ahora no Lanie...-finalizó con un hilo de voz.-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Espo?-preguntó desviando la conversación.

-Vendrá más tarde. Tenía que hacer algo...-respondió su amiga restándole importancia con la mano.

-¿Algo? Vigílalo no vaya a ser que luego este liandose con otra en mitad de un parque.-soltó Beckett apretando la mandíbula. Seguía pareciéndole increíble. Pero, estaba confusa. Algo le decía que Castle no sería capaz de hacer algo así y otra cosa le decía que era un traidor. No sabía a quien hacerle caso.

Lanie desvió la mirada disimuladamente hacia su habitación. Tenía que intervenir ya si quería que todo saliera como había planeado. Sonrió.

-Kate, ¿puedes ir a mi habitación a por un CD que he comprado mientras preparo unos margaritas? Seguro que te sube la moral.-le pidió acariciándole el brazo con cariño. Esta le sonrió, asintiendo. Lanie suspiró aliviada cuando Beckett se levantó en dirección al dormitorio, al ver que todo estaba dando resultado.

La detective abrió la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior. Rodeó la habitación buscando la carátula de algún CD, pero en lugar de eso se encontró a unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. Se paralizó. Su riego sanguíneo dejó de correr. Su mente dejó de funcionar y su garganta se secó.

-¿Castle?-intentó decir, ya que la voz parecía haberle traicionado. Este asintió lentamente, examinando su reacción. Soltó el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta, justo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella para escuchar el clic de una cerradura al echar la llave.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Buueeeeenos días people! Ayer fue la season finale y hasta septiembre no sabemos nada de nuestros chicos:'( Buenop, antes de daros gracias a todos, quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi pequeño saltamontes que lo quiero muchito. Le prometí hacerlo y ya que este capi es la mayoría de amor, es todo para ella. Segunda parte, como he dicho antes, gracias por todos los follows, favs, las 8 mil visitas (muero cada vez que las veo) y los 50 coments que llevo ya, todo gracias a vosotros. Espero que este capi no os defraude y si lo hace, lo siento mucho, pero espero que os guste. Y por último quería dejaros mi Twitter por si queréis seguirme o comentarme algo del fic ;) ANewYorkWriter_ Un bezote chicos:***

Movió la manivela con fuerza, arriba y abajo, pero la puerta no se abría. Maldijo a su amiga en voz baja mientras la aporreaba con el dorso de la mano. Apoyó la frente en la madera, dándose por vencida.

-Lanie. La puerta. Ya-dijo entre dientes.

-Lo siento cielo, pero vosotros tenéis que hablar. A las buenas o a las malas, pero tenéis que hacerlo.-respondió esta. Su voz se oía lejana. Estaba recogiendo las copas.

-Esto no tiene ni puta gracia Lanie, abre o me enfadaré y mucho.-siguió Beckett alzando la voz para que la forense la escuchara con claridad. Castle se mantenía al lado de la cama impasible, observando la conversación entre las dos amigas.

-Adiós chicos, me voy con Espósito, luego vendremos.-comenzó a decir mientras escuchaban el tintineo de unas llaves. Castle frunció el ceño, acercándose esta vez a la puerta, aporreándola también.

-Ey, ¡este no era el plan!-gritó el escritor. Beckett lo miró de reojo.

El olor de su colonia varonil la estaba atontando y no quería bajar las barreras, ahora no. Notó unos ojos azules clavándose en sus labios.

Lo peor de todo es que eran los suyos los que necesitaba en ese momentos, besarlos sin detenerse, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar.  
Fuera la puerta principal se cerraba, dejándolos solos en el apartamento.

-Kate yo...-intentó decir Castle acercándose a ella. La detective levantó la mano, dando un paso hacia atrás. Este se detuvo al instante.

-Como te acerques te llevas otra.-lo amenazó con una mirada fulminante.

-Suena sexy...-le susurró encarnando la ceja. Beckett lo miró con sarcasmo. Ignoró ese calor que comenzaba a ascender por su entrepierna, secando su garganta.-Está bien. No es momento.

-Chico listo.-dijo girándose, andando por la habitación.  
Al menos era lo suficientemente grande para estar los dos.-O mejor dicho, niño. Solo eres un niñato.-Castle agachó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Y tu eres una cabezona.-dijo entre dientes. Esta se giró rápidamente, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Entonces reparó en el vendaje que le recubría el puño.

-¿Perdona? No soy yo la que ha estado liándose con otro en medio de un parque.-dijo enfadada. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, apartándose el flequillo.

-Fue una trampa Beckett, ella me besó y yo me aparté.-respondió este con voz cansada, harto de repetir su versión.

-Castle no tienes que darme explicaciones tú y yo no somos nada.-dijo mirándolo. El escritor suspiró.-Ya no.-susurró Beckett mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Castle se acercó a ella, aprisionándola contra la pared. La detective ahogo un gemido al sentirlo tan cerca. Su cuerpo lo echaba tanto de menos que el más mínimo roce por su parte la encendía. Agachó la mirada, evitando sus ojos azules.

-Dime que soy capaz de engañarte Kate. Dímelo-le exigió casi en un grito. Esta se limitó a morderse la mejilla interna.-Mírame a los ojos.-le cogió la barbilla con suavidad, obligándola a que le mirara.

El escritor se internó en sus ojos verdosos. Le costaba levantar la vista de sus labios. Siempre le habían parecido apetecibles y ahora mismo los necesitaba como un adicto necesitaba su dosis de droga. Quería que le creyera. Que todo acabara y poder por fin volver a abrazarla, hacerle el amor hasta quedarse dormido a su lado y despertar con su sonrisa todos los días de su vida.

-Si realmente crees que soy capaz de engañarte cuando te he dicho mil y una veces que te quiero y que no puedo estar sin ti ni un día, pídeme que me vaya y juro que no volveré.-comenzó a decir.-Porqué no me entra en la cabeza como puedes pensar que puedo besar a otra, cuando necesito tus labios, tu cuello, tu sonrisa y tus te quieros. Porqué cuando estoy lejos siento que mi corazón se detiene si el tuyo no está cerca.-los ojos de Beckett comenzaban a empañarse. Se mordió el labio intentando que la lágrima que luchaba por salir no lo hiciera.-Esa chica con la que crees que te engaño, es mi ex novia. La pillé acostándose con mi amigo y desde ese momento desapareció de mi vida.  
Le dije que estaba contigo y se lanzó. Que sepas que me aparté al instante porqué el hueco que ocupaba ella en mi corazón ahora lo ocupas tú. Te quiero Kate. Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas.-finalizó susurrándole.

Beckett tragó saliva con fuerza. En medio del relato había agachado la mirada, intentando asimilar sus palabras. El escritor suspiró al ver que no contestaba. Si no quería seguir con él, se iría y ya esta. No iba a seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-Castle, espera.-le susurró la detective cogiéndole de la mano. Este la miró por encima del hombro, preguntándose que querría. Beckett tiró de él, uniéndolo a su cuerpo, mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre sus labios. El escritor la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, estrechándola. La detective enlazó sus manos alrededor del su cuello, profundizando el beso.

Dios. Como lo había echado de menos. Ese sentimiento que ascendía por su estómago cada vez que estaba junto a él. Poder respirar de nuevo su aroma mientras perdía las manos en su su pelo.

-Lo siento.-le susurró a los labios. Dando besos cortos pero suaves y apasionados.-Siento no haber hablado contigo, mi vida.-Castle sonreía bajo sus labios.-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.-decía entrecortadamente mientras lo besaba.

Castle apoyó su nariz con la de ella, acariciándola con cariño.

-No más peleas -le susurró besándole el cuello con cariño.

-No más tonterías.-siguió esta sonriendo al sentir los labios del escritor en su punto débil.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.-le susurró el escritor mordiéndole la oreja. Esta hizo algo que le encantaba, le apretó el culo, haciéndolo reír.

-Eso suena muy tentador.-respondió la detective con una sonrisa mirando la cama.-Pero aquí Espósito y Lanie...ya sabes.-dijo poniendo una mueca. Castle la soltó al instante.

-Si. Mejor no.-respondió alisándose la camisa. Esta rió en voz baja.

-Ojalá pudiéramos salir.-dijo Beckett apoyándose contra la pared. Castle le sonrió con picardía.

-Adivina donde tengo la llave.-le provocó sacándole una sonrisa. Esta encarnó una ceja, observando su paquete.-Oh sí. Justo ahí. ¿Quieres cogerla?

Beckett se acercó a él lentamente, sonriendo. Acercó sus labios a la piel del cuello del escritor, haciendo que se estremeciera. Tiró de su labio inferior con los dientes mientras su mano se dedicaba a internarse en sus calzoncillos. Este gimió al sentirla cerca de su miembro, levantando las caderas por inercia.

Beckett sonrió victoriosa al coger la llave, no antes sin detenerse en la erección del escritor.

-Joooooder.-dijo entre dientes al sentir las uñas de Beckett haciéndole cosquillas. Suspiró cuando sacó finalmente la mano, abriendo la puerta. Se detuvo en el marco, mirando sus hinchados pantalones. Evitó mirar el trasero de la detective cuando esta se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina.

-Kate...-la llamó. Esta se giró. Se señaló a los pantalones.-¿Podrías...?-La detective se mordió el labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-En tus sueños cariño.-respondió riéndose mientras abría la nevera. Ya que los habían encerrado, disfrutarían de unos estupendos margaritas.

-Ojalá estuviésemos en uno. Ya estarías chu...-no terminó la frase porqué un cojín le golpeó en la cara.-Yo también te quiero -le dijo riéndose. Se acercó a su espalda, abrazándola. Al enterrar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e inspirar el aroma de su pelo, se sintió de nuevo en casa.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Los labios del escritor se sentían fríos sobre la piel caliente del cuello de Beckett. Acariciaban la parte trasera de su oreja, esa zona tan sensible que era su punto débil y que Castle conocía tan bien. Un gemido escapó de las profundidades de su garganta cuando la lengua su presionó su pulso.

Ladeó la cabeza, dándole mayor accesibilidad, mientras la mano de este se colaba entre sus piernas, acariciándolas con los dedos, delicadamente. En un principio le habría dicho que parara, ya que Espósito y Lanie podrían llegar en cualquier momento, pero quería que continuara. Necesitaba sentirlo por todas partes, solo como él sabía.

Sonrió al notar un bulto duro presionando su humedad. Dejó la pierna encima de la de él, arremangándose el vestido. Se restregó contra su erección cuando la mano del escritor comenzó a masajear su nalga con delicadeza.

Esta capturó su oreja entre sus dientes, apretando con la fuerza necesaria para excitarlo más. Al hacerlo, notó su sonrisa sobre su cuello. Absorbió con fuerza, haciéndola gemir. Sabía que la mancha morada no tardaría en salir, pero no le importaba. Se sentía también cuando sus manos la tocaban, enloqueciéndola, que perdía toda razón.

Absorbió su labio inferior sin dejar de observar unos ojos azules que se oscurecían con cada movimiento de la inspectora. Eso siempre le fascinaba. El cambio de color en los ojos de Castle según sus emociones era algo inexplicable.  
Apoyó su frente con la de ella, acariciándole la nariz con la suya, tentando a sus labios. Se acercaba a ellos, y cuando la detective reducía la distancia esperándolos, este retrocedía.

-Te quiero esta noche en mi cama.-le susurró. Beckett sonrió. Esa sonrisa que lograba enamorarlo. Le hacía parecer un idiota.-Necesito abrazarte por la espalda...-comenzó a decir mientras con los dedos le acariciaba la piel desnuda del brazo. Observó que su voz se tornaba ronca con cada palabra.-Besarte en el cuello, así.-se acercó a su cuello, volviéndolo a besar. La respiración de la inspectora comenzaba a ser irregular, consiguiendo el efecto que él quería.-Y susurrarte al oído...-se acercó a sus labios, esta vez besándolos con paciencia y cariño. Abriendo los de ella para dejar entrar su lengua, que después se enredó con la de la detective.

La abrazó justo cuando la puerta se abrió, llenando la habitación que había quedado en armonía con las risas de Espósito y Lanie. La detective apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, mientras dejaba que la mano de Castle subiera y bajara por su brazo. Inspiró el aroma de su colonia, sintiéndose protegida.

El policía y la forense se miraron sonrientes al ver la escena. Sin palabras se dijeron todo lo que hacia falta: habían conseguido unirlos, haciéndolos más fuertes.

-Espo-lo llamó Castle. Este sonrió cuando la llave de la habitación rebotó en su pecho para caer en su mano. Se la había dando antes de entrar. Ambos conocían el plan y sabían que Lanie encerraría a Beckett en su misma habitación. La llave era un plan B por si algo salía mal.

-Nos habéis dejado sin mis margaritas.-dijo Lanie ceñuda al ver la jarra medio vacía sobre la mesita. Dejó su abrigo encima de una silla.

-No hubiese pasado si no me hubieras encerrado.-respondió la detective con la ceja alzada. Lanie le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cariño...¿has pensado en qué si no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo no estaríais así?-inquirió la forense señalándolos a ambos con el dedo. Beckett se acurrucó más, abrazando al escritor.

-Cierto.-se limitó a decir. Cuando Espósito comenzó a charlar con Castle sobre el partido de béisbol mientras recogía las copas, Beckett volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga. "Gracias" dijo moviendo los labios. Lanie ensanchó la sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo.

Beckett hizo un ademán de levantarse para ayudar a Lanie con los margaritas, pero Castle tiró de ella, acercándola a sus labios. Los besó con cariño, succionando su labio inferior. La mirada del escritor prometía muchas cosas. Esta sonrió al reconocerlas.

-¿Vais a cenar con tus padres?-le preguntó Lanie cuando se puso a su lado. Beckett suspiró apoyándose en la nevera roja de diseño. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-El fin de semana.-La forense la miró de reojo mientras echaba el alcohol en la jarra.-¿Crees que les gustará?-le susurró.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Castle. Este esperaba a Espósito, que preparaba la PlayStation dispuestos a jugar una partida. Sonrió cuando giró la cabeza, consciente de que había estado observándolo. Le guiñó el ojo. Se removió al notar ese tirón en su bajo vientre alertándole.

-Supongo.-respondió la forense. Abrió el congelador, sacando una bandeja llena con cubitos de hielo, para después echarlos en la jarra.-Es guapísimo, tiene dinero, famoso... 23 años...

-Delante de mis padres tendrá 26.-corrigió Beckett intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Lanie la miró con una mueca.-¿Qué?

-Oh. Nada.-respondió la forense cogiendo la jarra andando hacia la mesa. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía la impresión de que a su padre le extrañaría mucho. Su madre, por el contrario la abordaría con preguntas pero no con malas intenciones.

-Katherine Houghton.-levantó la mirada rápidamente, fulminando a Castle. Sabía perfectamente que odiaba su segundo nombre.

-¿Richard Edgar?-lo provocó esta. Castle le sonrió como un niño divirtiéndose con una travesura.

-¿Me traes una copa?-esta puso los ojos en blanco, pero se giró para cogerla. Suspiró antes de darse la vuelta. Tal vez no fuera tan mal, Castle conquistaría a su madre con sus gracias y galantería y si dominaba un poco los deportes, su padre lo aceptaría. Se dirigió al sofá sentándose en la pierna del escritor. Este la abrazó por la cintura, dejándole un beso en el cuello. Beckett sonrió, cogiendo el mando de la Play. Lanie hizo lo mismo con Espósito. Los chicos se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué mejor que tu novia y la PlayStation?

Su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona desde la otra parte del espejo. Se apretó el nudo de la corbata con fuerza, que se deshizo al instante. Suspiró frustrado. Esa era la tercera vez que se quedaba con la corbata entre las manos sin conseguir ponérsela. No sabía si eran los nervios previos a la cena o porqué simplemente era torpe.

Sonrió al ver a su inspectora apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Este encarnó una ceja.

-¿Divertida?-la detective se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo. Castle levantó la mano en la que llevaba la corbata hacia ella.-¿Te importa?-Beckett negó con la cabeza. Este se perdió en sus piernas desnudas hasta llegar al bajo de su falda negra. La blusa blanca estaba metida por dentro y desabotonada por la parte superior, dejando ver parte de su sujetador blanco también. Su pelo rizado caía en cascada por sus hombros y espalda, haciéndola parecer mucho más sexy y provocativa.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando le rodeó el cuello con la corbata, rozando su pecho contra el suyo. Cerró los ojos al sentir sus uñas acariciándole el cuello, haciéndole vibrar. Cuando los abrió observó detenidamente el perfil de Beckett. Su ceño fruncido, concentrada en hacer el nudo. Su nariz perfectamente respingona, para acabar en unos labios apetecibles y carnosos. Se inclinó siguiendo su instinto, robándole un beso.

Colocó la mano en su trasero, apretándolo. Esta amplió la sonrisa sin dejar de mirar la corbata. Admiró su obra cuando hubo acabado. Se acercó a su cuello, besándolo con cariño. El escritor apretó más su nalga, excitado.

-¿Ya no te duele la mano?-le susurró esta tirando de su oreja. El escritor hizo un giro rápido, dejando un beso en su cuello. Soltó su trasero, enseñándole la mano vendada.

-Bueno... Depende para qué.-respondió entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona. Beckett puso los ojos en blanco sin evitar sonreír. La cogió entre las suyas, acariciando sus dedos, ya que era lo único que estaba sin vendar.

-¿Nervioso?-Castle estaba embobado en sus ojos verdosos. Siempre se distraía con ellos. Si no eran sus labios eran sus ojos, todo su cuerpo lograba encandilarlo. Suspiró.

-Tal vez.

-El gran escritor de misterio aterrado antes de una cena.-se burló ella, haciendo que este agachara la mirada sonriendo.-Interesante.-Tiró con suavidad de su mano, acercándolo a sus labios que devoró con gusto. Lento, delicado, ardiente y cariñoso. La rodeó con sus brazos profundizando el beso. Si ella iba a estar con él poco tenía que temer, pero eran sus padres y le resultaba embarazoso. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Dudaba entre cogerle la mano antes de que abrieran la puerta. Su casa siempre había sido grande y espaciosa. Como bien indicaba la palabra era una "casa" no un piso en el centro de Nueva York.

Miró de reojo a Castle. Este mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor. Estaba muy guapo con la camisa negra adornada con la corbata azul. Los pantalones vaqueros le caían por la cintura, resaltando su masculinidad. Cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, este le respondió con una tímida sonrisa, acercándola a su cuerpo. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de la detective, sintiéndose más seguro.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer sonriente. Castle se sorprendió al ver el parecido con Beckett. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, igual que la de ella. Y sus ojos eran la misma mezcla de esos dos colores opuestos que en sus ojos concordaban a la perfección.

Sonrió al ver como abrazaba a su hija con cariño. Beckett la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza, dejándole un beso en la mejilla. Cuando reparó en él abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Richard Castle?-este asintió con su mejor sonrisa. La mujer se lanzó a sus brazos con mucha familiaridad, cosa que encantó al escritor.-¡Por qué no me dijiste que Rick era tu novio!-esta vez se dirigió a Beckett, que los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmm... ¿se me pasó?-respondió esta encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa culpable.

-Oh, por favor perdóname Rick.-dijo cogiéndolo del brazo.-Soy Johanna, la madre de Kate.-se presentó. Castle sonrió asintiendo.

-Encantada de conocerla.

-Tutéame por favor. No soy tan mayor.-dijo Johanna restándole importancia con la mano. Castle asintió.

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco. Genial. Ya se había ganado a su madre y la cena aún ni había empezado. Los dos entraron en la espaciosa casa. La detective le preguntó a su madre donde se encontraba su padre, a lo que esta respondió con un gesto, señalando la puerta cerrada de su despacho. Beckett asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo.

-Enséñale la casa mientras yo preparo la mesa cariño.-dijo su madre mientras se introducía en la cocina. La detective miró a Castle, que le sonreía divertido.

-Me muero por ver tu habitación.-dijo impaciente, como un niño pequeño. Esta puso los ojos en blanco intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Le cogió la mano, conduciéndolo hacia las escaleras que estaban juntó a la puerta principal.


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Bueeenas días chicos! Siento no haber actualizado antes. Exámenes, deberes, exámenes y más exámenes. Por eso os dejo hoy este pedazo de capítulo que os va a dejar bastante sorprendidos. Un giro de 180° se aproxima. Muchisisimas gracias por las visitas que siempre suben, por los follows y los favs, pero sobre todo por los comentarios. QUIERO QUE COMENTÉIS TODO CHICOS. Bueno, no tengo más que decir, disfrutarlo! Un beso:***

El dormitorio de la inspectora era algo totalmente diferente a lo que Castle esperaba encontrar. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por pósters de series de ciencia ficción.  
Silbó al reconocer Star Trek y Galáctica entre ellos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Beckett fuera de ese tipo de chicas que prefería ver series rodeada de personas con disfraces que ser la típica animadora de Instituto. Intentó aguantar una carcajada al ver el último póster.

-¿Nébula 9? ¿Enserio?-comenzó a decir entre risas. Beckett lo miraba con ceja alzada, apoyada en su antiguo escritorio. La de veces que había estudiado ahí sus exámenes o había dibujado cuando necesitaba escapar de la realidad.-Te has caído de mi pedestal completamente.

-Que sabrás tú de Nébula 9, niñato.-respondió la detective entrecerrando los ojos. Castle improvisó una mueca fingiendo indignación.

-Seré un niñato, pero no me hace falta ser más mayor para saber que era serie era una mierda.-se burló el escritor cruzándose de brazos. Observó su mirada desafiante. Adoraba el modo en que la picaba, sus enfados. Frunció el ceño cuando una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la inspectora.

-¿Sabes que era lo mejor de la serie, Castle?-tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza. Oh no. Esa voz. Esa voz tan sensual que siempre ponía para excitarlo. Se acercaba a él lentamente, como un león acechando a su presa. Sabía lo que pasaría después. Fijó la mirada en su blusa semiabierta.-Los trajes ceñidos con lo que me vestía.-estaba demasiado cerca del cuerpo del escritor.-Me hacían unas piernas perfectas.-comenzó a decir mientras cogía sus manos.  
Las colocó en su trasero, haciendo que lo tocara. Este alzó las cejas, sorprendido pero muy excitado.-Y mi culo se marcaba de una forma...-lo último lo soltó casi en un gemido.

Castle carraspeo, intentando recobrar la compostura. Jadeo cuando los labios de Beckett tocaron su cuello, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran disfrutando del contacto. La mano de Beckett ya no estaba en su pecho, si no en sus pantalones, apretando con la fuerza necesaria para endurecerlo.

Entre abrió la boca, buscando un poco de oxígeno para sus pulmones. En lugar de eso se encontró con los labios de Beckett muy cerca. Se inclinó para besarlos, pero esta retrocedió, provocándolo. Cuando soltó su paquete, se removió incómodo.

-Que pena que pienses que es ridículo.-respondió esta sonriéndole con picardía.

-Viólame-susurró embobado. Beckett abrió mucho los ojos, intentando ocultar una carcajada. Este reaccionó al instante, negando con la cabeza.-Eh no... Osea, quiero decir, bésame.

-Ya, claro...-susurró la detective distraídamente mientras repasaba su habitación con la mirada. La de horas que se había pasado metida ahí dentro, leyendo, viendo la televisión...

Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que trajo a un chico. Se habían besado encima de su cama, pero no llegaron mucho más lejos. Ni si quiera se quitaron la ropa. Siempre que venía a su casa y subía a esa misma habitación millones de recuerdos abordaban su memoria.

-¿Cuantos tíos habrán pasado por esta cama?-se giró al oír la voz de Castle a su lado. Estaba tumbado en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La corbata azul le caía por el pecho con delicadeza.-Espero que cambiaras las sábanas.

Beckett rió entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes que ser el número...-se hizo la interesante, captando la atención del escritor que había estado mirando el techo.-El 100 o por ahí.-Este sonrió alzando la mirada de nuevo.

-Beckett...-se incorporó, quedándose sentado. Con la mano le indicó que se sentara a su lado. La detective lo miraba ceñuda, pero le hizo caso. Sonrió cuando el escritor entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciándolos con cuidado.-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.-le susurró mirándola a los ojos.

El tiempo se detuvo en la habitación. No le gustaba ese tono de voz. Conocía demasiado bien sus miradas y esa era de "es importante y necesito que me escuches" Su pecho ascendía y descendía lentamente, esperando la noticia. Castle abrió la boca finalmente para decir algo, pero la voz de Johanna lo detuvo:

-La comida está lista-la voz provenía seguramente del comedor. Beckett miró a Castle. Este le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No pasa nada.-dijo levantándose. Le tendió la mano ayudándola. Esta se apoyó en su hombro, dejando que su brazo la rodeara por la cintura.-Luego podemos hablar.-le dio un beso en la sien, haciéndola sonreír.

Por mucho que Castle hiciera que no pasaba nada, ella sabía que era importante y necesitaba decírselo. Sin saber cómo ni porqué, de forma inexplicable, su interior le decía que iba a pasar algo de nuevo, y su intuición nunca fallaba. Se limitó a mantenerse indiferente, cuando estaba segura que algo grande estaba por llegar.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Durante toda la noche el padre de la detective había bromeado con Castle y su madre charlaba con naturalidad con él. Agradeció que fuera el centro de atención, así podía pensar en sus palabras. ¿Y si no era nada y solo se estaba preocupando demasiado? Ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente cuando la mano de Castle comenzó a acariciarle la rodilla, dejando una senda ardiente sobre su piel. Lo miró disimuladamente. Mantenía una conversación sobre deportes con su padre mientras eran observados por su madre. Le preguntaba sobre su equipo de béisbol favorito. Debatían sobre los Yankees y los Mets.

Ahogó un suspiro cuando su mano ascendió hasta su muslo. Las mejillas le ardían. No entendía como podía estar tocándola debajo de la mesa de esa forma y seguir tan natural delante de sus padres, ajenos a todo. Se cruzó de piernas, deteniéndolo. Observó como la miró de reojo y sonrió, provocando una sonrisa en ella también.

-¿Cuantos años decías que tenías Rick?-preguntó su padre ceñudo.

Los músculos de la detective se tensaron al instante. Castle sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir para no fallar delante de sus padres, esperaba que no se equivocara. Suspiró profundamente cuando este sonrió con soltura sin ningún tipo de nervios.

-26.

Johanna alzó las cejas poco convencida mirando a su hija. Beckett evitó su mirada porqué sabía que se delataría ella sola. Agradeció que no hiciera ningún comentario.

-Pareces más joven.-respondió su padre con una sonrisa. Unas arruguitas se formaron en los lados de sus ojos.

-Me mantengo en forma.-bromeó Castle enseñándole el bícep. Su madre rió en voz alta, divertida. Beckett sonrió negando la cabeza lentamente.

-Cariño.-la voz de su madre dirigiéndose a ella captó su atención.-¿Me ayudas a sacar el postre?-La detective asintió con una sonrisa, levantándose.

Frunció el ceño al sentir algo en su muslo. Había olvidado que la mano de Castle reposaba ahí tranquilamente. Cuando se levantó, este le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, haciéndola reír entre dientes.

Dentro de la cocina, varias bandejas de plata con pasteles de todo tipo adornaban la mesa. Cerró los ojos aspirando un aroma muy familiar. Las famosas galletas de su madre. Sonrió al verse a si misma con seis años intentando ayudarla a hacerlas. La cocina había sido uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, después el dibujo lo sustituyó.

-Con que 26 años, ¿no?-Beckett rió en voz baja acercándose a las bandejas. La habían pillado. A su madre no se le escapaba una. La miró con indiferencia, asintiendo.-Será que todas las revistas que he leído piensan que tiene 23, ¿raro verdad?

-No se de que me hablas.-respondió Beckett sonriendo mientras mordía la galleta de chocolate. Su madre rió también, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Es un niño y lo sabes.-Beckett agachó la mirada soltando un suspiro.

-Si.-reconoció en voz baja.-Pero tiene algo que me atrae mamá. Cuando estoy con él todo es diferente. Él me hace ser diferente.-acabó en un suspiro. Su madre ladeó la cabeza mirándola con cariño, se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza dejándole un beso en el pelo.

-Si a ti te hace feliz, a mi también.-le susurró estrechándola más contra ella. Beckett cerró los ojos para que la lágrima que luchaba por salir no lo hiciera.

-Te quiero mamá.-respondió en un susurro.

-Yo también mi vida.

¿Podía ser todo más perfecto? Castle charlaba alegremente con su padre, bromeaban y reían. Era la primera vez que su padre aceptaba a uno de sus novios. La palabra "novio" seguía sonando extraña cuando se refería al escritor. Al fin y al cabo un amigo no era. Mientras que su madre sacaba algunos álbumes de fotos familiares y su padre atendía de nuevo una llamada en su despacho, la detective y el escritor se dirigieron al jardín.

Castle abrió la boca sorprendido al ver algo tan impresionante. Era una parcela minúscula pero a la vez preciosa. La hierba estaba totalmente verde, pero por las luces que desprendían varios farolillos colocados estratégicamente, la hacía parecer plateada. Si a eso le sumaba las luciérnagas que se arremolinaban en los setos, organizando una sencilla danza, todo parecía aún más mágico. Parecía sacado de un cuento.

-No todo se compra con dinero Rick.-sonrió como un idiota al sentir el susurro de su voz junto a su oreja. ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil cuando ella estaba cerca? ¿Algún día llegaría a entenderlo? La acercó hacia el agarrándola por la cintura. Esta dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho con delicadeza.

La noche estaba siguiendo su curso y por ahora todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Había congeniado muy bien con el padre de Beckett. A los dos les encantaba el mismo equipo de béisbol y querían ir juntos a verlos jugar. Si no fuera por lo que ahora mismo rondaba su cabeza, se sentiría aun mejor. Recordó la llamada de su editora y su nuevo objetivo. Tenía que decírselo cuanto antes a Beckett.

Le cogió la cara entre las manos, obligándola a mirarle.

-Hola.-le susurró. Esta sonrió como una boba.

-Hola...-respondió también con un hilo de voz. Succionó su labio inferior, tirando de él con sus dientes.

-¿Sabes qué eres perfecta?-le susurró acariciándole el cuello con sus dedos. No dejaba de sonreír y eso lo enloquecía.

-¿Sabes que eres idiota?

-Debo de pasar menos tiempo contigo, me afectas.-bromeó. Esta rió en voz alta, haciéndolo reír a el también. Le pegó en el brazo con cariño.  
Entonces la besó con pasión y a la vez tranquilidad. Una mezcla de sensaciones que solo conseguía cuando estaba sobre sus labios.

La abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho. Se aseguró de que nadie los miraba y le tocó el culo sin disimulo. Esta gimió sobre su boca, excitándolo. Le mordió el labio. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso, era simplemente genial sentir sus dientes sobre su piel y el escalofrío que le provocaba.

Se separaron con cuidado. Le acarició la nariz con la suya, dejándole de nuevo un suave beso sobre los labios.

-¡Siento interrumpir, pero tenéis que entrar!-les gritó la madre de la detective desde el comedor.-Rick, tienes que ver a Kate intentando usar el baño por primera vez.- Los dos sonrieron sobre los labios del otro. Beckett se separó con cuidado, dejando que Castle le diera un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ya vamos mamá!-respondió con un grito.-Dios. Pensaba que esas fotos estaban en la cabaña.-dijo en voz baja con una risita. Anduvo sobre la hierba para entrar en el comedor. Se giró antes de entrar, guiñándole el ojo.

Castle sonrió ampliamente mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Suspiró. La quería con locura y no había duda de ello. Necesitaba sus besos y sus abrazos las 24 horas del día, si no, no se sentía completo. Levantó la mirada al cielo. Poco a poco unas nubes negras estaban dejando un color rojizo sobre el azul marino, avisando tormenta. Para tormenta la de sus sentimientos. Se pasó la mano por la cara, inquieto. ¿Cómo le podía decir a Beckett que tenía que irse dos años a Europa?


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Buenas noches queridos lectores! NO SABÉIS LO MAL QUE ME HE SENTIDO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO. Es uno de los más tristes que he escrito. Y recomiendo leerlo mientras escucháis "In My Veins" Básicamente porqué lo he escrito escuchando esa canción. Siento haber tardado en actualizar, os dejé en momento de tensión JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, y bueno. Gracias como siempre por leer, por los follows y favs y bueno, me gustaría que hubieran más comentarios porqué no se si lo hago bien o si lo hago mal. Disfrutarlo chicos!:***

Los dedos del escritor jugaban con los tirabuzones que caían inocentemente por la espalda de la detective. Los enroscaba alrededor de su índice y tiraba de ellos con suavidad hacia abajo, observando como rápidamente volvían a su forma inicial. Esta respiraba con tranquilidad sobre su pecho, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Después de la cena con sus padres habían vuelto a casa entre risas. Castle se burlaba del álbum de fotos donde salía de pequeña. Ella se limitaba a pegarle y besarle para callarle, según cual le viniera mejor. Ahora descansaba sobre su pecho, aspirando su aroma a gel de ducha masculino y colonia de hombre que tanto adoraba. Los dos olores se fusionaban creando una mezcla mejor.

Sintió sus dedos, suaves y cálidos, acariciando su espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Intentó no sonreír demasiado porqué él pensaba que dormía desde hace rato, pero realmente estaba disfrutando de sus cariñosas atenciones. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando este se inclinó para besar su pelo, deteniéndose para inspirar su aroma también.

-Te quiero Kate.-le susurró. Al instante sus brazos la apretaron con suavidad, necesitados. La curvatura de su mejilla se curvó en poco intentando no ser delatada. Intentó acompasar su respiración, fingiendo un sueño profundo.-Te voy a echar de menos.-abrió los ojos al instante, frunciendo el ceño. Prefirió no moverse para que pudiera seguir su confesión secreta. ¿Que quería decir con que la iba a echar de menos? ¿Se iba? No entendía nada.-Dos años en Europa son muy largos si tú no estas...-finalizó en un susurró.

La garganta de Beckett se cerró, impidiéndole tragar u articular palabra. Así que era eso. Lo que había intentado decirle y ahora entendía porqué era tan importante. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla sin darse cuenta. Levantó la cabeza apoyando las manos en el pecho del escritor con fuerza. Este abrió mucho los ojos consciente de que le había oído.

-¿Te vas?-Castle abría y cerraba la boca muy rápido. No sabía que hacer ni mucho menos que decir. En otros momentos le habría parecido gracioso detective, pero ahora, solo sentía como se rompía poco a poco por dentro. Castle se incorporó debajo de ella, haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre él.

-Kate... Yo...

-¿Cómo puedes irte?-se puso en pie de un salto. No quería estar cerca de él. Se iba a ir y no se lo había dicho. ¡Dos años! Y encima a Europa.

-Mi editora me lo ha pedido Beckett...-intentó decir levantándose también. Se acercó para tocarla, pero ella se alejó, amenazante.-Necesito un nuevo libro y aquí no encuentro inspiración.

-¿Y tienes que irte a Europa?-sin darse cuenta su voz estaba subiendo de tono. Aún así no podía expresar la rabia que comenzaba a ascender lentamente por su cuerpo, abrasando todo a su paso.

-¡Lo necesito!-protestó Castle indignado, levantando las manos. Beckett apretó la mandíbula. Primero la pelirroja, y ahora eso. Ese niño era una puta caja de sorpresas. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Lo necesitas Castle? ¿O simplemente estas pensando en irte con otra?-este abrió mucho los ojos, dolido.-Con la guarra de tu ex novia, por ejemplo.-finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Inspiró con fuerza, intentando calmarse. Había intentado hablar con ella para que justamente eso no sucediera. No quería irse a Europa enfadado con ella ni mucho menos, pero a ese paso al final acabaría así.

-¿Realmente crees que puedo estar con otra Kate? ¡Enserio!-gritó con fuerza. Beckett frunció un poco el ceño, pero siguió sin bajar la guardia.-Iba a decírtelo joder.

-¿Cuándo? ¿El día de antes para que no pudiera decirte nada?-replicó esta mordaz.

-Intentaba encontrar el momento, ¿sabes? Para mi tampoco es fácil irme y dejarte aquí.-se pasó las manos por la cara exasperado. Dios. Estaba sucediendo justo lo que no quería. Pero lo que más le dolía era que no confiara en él y que insinuara que iba a verse con Meredith cuando se estaba muriendo por dentro sabiendo que no podría verla en dos años.

-Ya veo lo difícil que es cuando lo vas a hacer.-soltó sarcásticamente.-Sabes, puedes irte con tranquilidad.-Castle abrió la boca . Estaba consiguiendo cabrearlo al máximo y estallaría todo en breves.-Ve. Fóllate a todo Europa si te da la gana, pero olvídate de mi Castle.-se acercó a él empujándolo por el pecho enfadada, guiándolo hacia la puerta, obligándolo a andar de espaldas.

-Beckett...-dijo entre dientes enfadado. Cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta se detuvo.

-Adiós Castle.-dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo más estable posible. Comenzaba a romperse y dentro de poco las lágrimas comenzarían a salir.

El escritor no daba a basto. Necesitaba abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que iría a Europa porqué tenia que ir, pero que no quería irse si estaba enfadada con ella, pero si eso era lo que pensaba se iría. Simplemente no podía estar delante de la persona a la que quería cuando esta estaba diciéndole con letras mayúsculas que desapareciera de su vida.

-¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?-aún que no lo pareciera, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no se rompiera. Sentía su corazón demasiado herido como para poder hablar bien.

-No lo quiero. Lo necesito.-Castle suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Observó el perfil de su cara por última vez. Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta. Agachó la cabeza. Luchaba contra su interior. Esa era su última oportunidad para hacerla entrar en razón. Pero esa vez hizo caso de lo que su mente marcaba, no su corazón, cosa de la que después se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado dolido para escuchar a algo por lo que estaba sufriendo. Cogió aire de espaldas a Beckett.

Esta dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas sin inmutarse. Le daba igual si lloraba, si se iba. Algo dentro de ella le decía que corriera a abrazarlo por la espalda y que no lo soltara, pero simplemente no podía. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al ver como la puerta principal se cerraba, dejándola sola en medio del salón.

Castle se dejó caer en la puerta, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas. ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando? ¿Después de todos lo baches ahora iban a darse por vencidos? Le había dicho que necesitaba que saliera de su vida. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla, limpiándosela. Negó con la cabeza lentamente. No podía quedarse por más tiempo en Nueva York. Todo le recordaría a ella, no podía esperar al mes siguiente para coger ese avión. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Su corazón se partió un poco más al ver la foto que sacó hacía unos días atrás. Los dos besándose en la cama de Beckett. Apretó la mandíbula, marcando el número de su agente. Inspiró profundamente calmando su voz mientras esperaba que atendiera su llamada. Cuando el pitido le avisó de que podía hablar no se esperó a que lo saludara, simplemente dijo:

-Helena quiero que cambies los billetes de mi avión.-esperó a que su agente respondiera.-No quiero irme el mes que viene. Mañana por la noche quiero estar volando hacia Italia, ¿entendido?-agradeció que no preguntara el por qué de su repentino cambio de opinión y se limitara a hacer su trabajo.

Se incorporó con cuidado, guardando su iPhone de nuevo en el bolsillo de su vaquero, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de metal que daban a la calle. Echó un vistazo al balcón de la inspectora antes de desaparecer entre la muchedumbre. Dos años era mucho tiempo para alejarte de la persona a la que amas.

El pitido de un nuevo vuelo hizo que levantara la mirada de su móvil. Sabía de sobra que por mucho que lo mirara Beckett no llamaría. Las veces que lo había intentado él, había acabado enfadado porqué simplemente le colgaba. Se ajustó el gorro de lana gris, observando el panel lleno de luces y números que tenía delante. Su vuelo salía en menos de una hora. Cerró los ojos, inspirando el olor del lugar buscando ese toque de cerezas tan familiar, pero acabó en un suspiro al no encontrarlo.

El móvil vibró en la palma de su mano, captando su atención. Cuando comprobó que el mensaje era de su agente deseándole buen viaje y no de Beckett pidiéndole que volviera, su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal. Su dedo cobró vida propia, moviéndose por la pantalla buscando el icono de galería. Necesitaba esa foto. Ese beso. Volver al momento justo en el que tocó sus labios. Esas noches abrazado a su espalda, acariciándole su piel totalmente desnuda. Poder meter la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspirar su olor. Pero lo que más echaría de menos serían sus gemidos y ronroneos, porqué no encontraría otros iguales. Porqué nadie era igual que Beckett y nadie podría igualarla.

Sonrió nostálgico al ver la foto en la discoteca. La famosa foto a traición que tantas veces había visto porqué realmente le gustaba. La forma en la que se miraban. La sonrisa que formaban sus labios. Las palabras que quedaban ahogadas por los típicos gestos de enamorados. Pero sobretodo la forma por la que la cogía de la cintura y como ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Se había replanteado muchas veces el viaje. Esa noche no había podido dormir. Sabía que si Beckett le decía que se quedara lo haría. Pero esa llamada nunca había llegado, y tal vez necesitaba irse para calmar su dolor.

Volvió a mirar la última conexión de la detective. Nada. Seguramente hasta lo había bloqueado para no volver a hablar con él. Alzó la mirada de nuevo. Treinta minutos y estaría de camino a Italia, a kilómetros de lo que realmente necesitaba, ella.

-¡Castle!-se giró rápidamente buscando el origen de la voz. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Ryan, Espósito, Lanie y Jenny corriendo hacia él. Apartó la maleta para poder levantarse. Al instante todos lo abrazaban con fuerza.

-Nos ha dicho Beckett que te vas dos años a Europa.-dijo Espósito casi sin aliento. Todos asintieron al unisono. Miró detrás de ellos, esperando encontrarse con ella. Poder ver sus ojos verdosos por última vez y recordar cada milímetro de su cara, pero desgraciadamente no fue así.

Observó que todos estaban recubiertos por una fina capa de lluvia. Se guardó el móvil con disimulo en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando Lanie se dio cuenta de lo que había estado mirando, pero no dijo nada al respecto, cosa que agradeció Castle de todo corazón.

-Mi editora me ha pedido un nuevo libro. Aquí no tengo inspiración y me recomendó ir a Italia. Allí estaré con grandes escritores con los que poder documentarme.-todos atendían durante la explicación de Castle, asintiendo de vez en cuando.-El problema es que tengo que quedarme dos años.

-Te echaremos de menos por aquí colega.-dijo Ryan sonriendo. Volvieron a abrazarlo. No se esperaba algo así ni mucho menos. Todos lo miraban tristes, realmente lo iban a echar de menos.

-Beckett...-dijo mientras miraba a Lanie. Esta negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras lo miraba con tristeza. Este se mordió el labio inferior, agachando la mirada.

-Entiendo...-respondió con una mueca. Se acercó a Lanie, apartándola un poco de los demás.-Dile que si me hubiera dicho que me quedara lo hubiera hecho por ella.-Lanie sintió aún más compasión de Castle.-Dile también que le quiero Lanie.

-Lo haré.-respondió abrazándolo con fuerza. Castle sonrió, estrechándola con fuerza. Había desarrollado un cariño especial hacia Lanie. Siempre le había ayudado con su relación con Beckett y aún que no se lo había dicho con todas las palabras, Lanie sabía lo mucho que se lo agradecía.

-Vuelo 517 a Italia listos para embarcar.-una voz mecánica anunció el destino del escritor.

Este apretó a los cuatro con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Les sonrió antes de coger la maleta. Se acercó a la azafata que le sonreía de forma coqueta. En otro momento hubiera ligado con ella, pero ahora su corazón era completamente de Kate. Se giró antes de entrar a la sala de embarque.

-Os echare de menos chicos.-dijo. Lanie se abrazó mas a Espósito, como Jenny hizo con Ryan. Las dos no podían aguantar las lágrimas. Era sorprendente lo mucho que lo apreciaban. Los policías le sonrieron, saludándolo con la mano. A ellos también les dolía su partida. Suspiro.

Justo cuando Castle desaparecía por la puerta de embarque escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos que se aproximaban a toda prisa. Lanie abrió mucho los ojos al ver que se trataba de Beckett. Frenó junto a ellos. Su pecho ascendía y descendía con dificultad.

-¿Dónde está, Lanie?-preguntó con dificultad por el cansancio. Su mano reposaba sobre su pecho, intentando calmar su respiración.

-Se ha ido Kate..-dijo con un susurro. Los ojos de ambas volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no quisieron derramarlas. Tragaron con dificultad.

-¿Ha dicho algo?-preguntó con un hilo de voz. Los demás habían decidido apartarse para dejarlas hablar.

-Ha dicho que si le hubieras dicho que se quedara lo hubiera hecho.-susurró la forense. Las lágrimas de Beckett habían comenzado a salir, no había nada que pudiera retenerlas.-Y que te quiere.-un nudo se formaba en la garganta de Lanie, impidiéndole hablar. Miró a Espósito, que le hacia señas para que fuera a su lado. Comprendió que la detective necesitaba estar sola, así que se dirigió a sus brazos.

Beckett observó el cielo a través del cristal gigante que ofrecía una panorámica de las pistas de despegue. Su ropa mojada comenzaba a pegarse a su piel y calar sus huesos, pero en ese mismo momento, le daba igual. Había llegado tarde. Ya no había posibilidad para que se quedara. Toda la noche sin dormir pensando en llamarlo y decirle que estaba dispuesta a irse con él si hacia falta. El orgullo había vencido esa vez.

Una lágrima se coló en sus labios cuando vio como el avión en el que seguramente iba Castle sobrevolaba el cielo tormentoso, perdiéndose entre las nubes. En unas horas él estaría en Italia y ella llorando en Nueva York. Lanzó un último suspiro al ver como las luces del avión desaparecían tras internarse en una nube para después eliminar cualquier rastro de su existencia, llevándose consigo a la única persona por la que daría su vida si hiciera falta.


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Buenas y futboleras noches gente! Hoy estamos aquí todos pendientes del Atlético-Madrid JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, y bueno, este capítulo es una bomba mortal, sinceramente. VA DEDICADO A PEQUEÑA GRAN JULIA, QUE HOY HACE SUS BUENOS 18 AÑOS, Y QUE JODER, SE MERECE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y MUCHO MÁS. Antes de nada, no me matéis cuando lo leais, por fi. JAJAJAJAA, bueno, gracias por follows, favs y reviews, os lo agradezco mucho. Disfrutarlo!:***

_2 years later..._

Una sensación de paz sacudió su cuerpo cuando abrió la puerta del loft. Su casa. Su hogar. Cuanto la había echado de menos. Estaba totalmente en silencio, tal y como él la había dejado. Durante su ausencia nadie había tocado nada. Su madre se ocupó de la limpieza y poco más. Sonrió al entrar en su rincón de libertad. Ahora si que estaba en casa. Adoraba esa habitación de una forma inexplicable. Le encantaba meterse dentro, alejarse del exterior y poder meterse en el mundo de sus historias.  
Sus ventas habían subido muchísimo más. La ayuda de los escritores italianos había dado buenos resultados. Su nuevo libro "Tormenta Mortal" era uno de los más leídos del año y estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo. Ahora solo tenía que descansar en casa.

Después de guardar toda su ropa en el armario de su habitación bajó a la cocina. Bufo al abrir la nevera. Su madre había hecho un buen trabajo llenándola con todo lo que le gustaba. Sonrió como un niño al ver la tableta de chocolate de su marca favorita. Mordió con fuerza, llenándose la boca con ese delicioso sabor que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Cuando era pequeño su abuela le compraba esa misma marca. Siempre, al salir de clase, corría a casa y se encontraba sobre su escritorio un trozo gigante de chocolate para merendar. Después de su muerte, siguió comprándolo porqué le recordaba a ella. Echaba de menos su olor a galletas recién hechas cuando la abrazaba. "Tú me hiciste grande abuela. Todo te lo debo a ti" dijo en un susurro mirando el chocolate. Ella siempre lo había animado a escribir. Le enseñó a no darse nunca por vencido y perseguir sus sueños.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su trance. Levantó la mirada rápidamente. Su boca se curvó en una gran sonrisa al ver que se trataba de su madre. Esta no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Simplemente se movía con soltura por el salón mientras el escritor la observaba divertido. Cuando reparó en él, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Richard, te he dicho mil veces que no te comas así el chocolate...-se limitó a decir mientras colocaba los cojines del sofá. Castle rió entre dientes. La pelirroja se puso tiesa de repente. "3...2...1..." contó Castle en voz baja, sonriendo.

-¡Cariño! ¡Ya estás aquí!-gritó mientras corría a abrazarlo. Castle rió en voz alta, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Le cogió la cara entre las manos, besándole las mejillas haciéndolo reír más.-¡Mi niño que guapo está!-frenó en seco, frunciendo el ceño. Se alejó un poco para mirarlo mejor.-¿Has crecido?-este asintió sonriente.

-Además, he estado yendo al gimnasio.-respondió mientras se levantaba la camiseta de manga corta. Su madre abrió mucho los ojos al ver unos abdominales perfectamente definidos y unos pectorales fuertes. Siempre había sido de constitución fibrada, pero nunca lo había visto tan bien. Se le marcaban hasta los músculos pélvicos, más conocidos como "V".

-Estás muy guapo cariño.-respondió anonadada. Castle se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo. Su madre. Otra de las cosas que había echado de menos. Le dejó un beso en el pelo. No haberla tenido cerca de él al menos una vez al día se le había echo muy extraño.

-Madre, yo soy perfecto de por si.-bromeó besándole la mejilla con cariño. Se sobresaltó cuando le tocó el culo. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Cierto cielo. Has heredado mi culo.

Castle alzó una ceja, mordiendo de nuevo el chocolate. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió al sofá. Tragó el chocolate como pudo para después dejarlo sobre la barra americana. Se cruzó de brazos. Por mucho que hubiera intentado olvidarla no podía, simplemente era el centro de su corazón y era la elegida para pasar su vida junto a él. Necesitaba su sonrisa, sus manos acariciando su pelo, sus labios besándole el cuello, sus te quieros y ronroneos.

El primer año en Italia había sido muy duro. Tenía a Beckett metida en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo necesitaba desahogarse y seguramente ella había estado haciendo lo mismo en Nueva York. Estuvo con unas y con otras, pero nunca buscando nada serio, solo sexo. Pero por muchas chicas con las que hubiera estado, no había podido olvidarla.

No sabía nada de ella. No habían hablado en ningún momento, ni se había dignado a aparecer en el aeropuerto para despedirse de él. Eso era lo que más le dolía, que ni siquiera había ido a verle por última vez.

Su madre había estado observándolo con tristeza. Sabía lo mucho que quería a la detective y que le era imposible sacarla de su cabeza, por mucho tiempo que pasara.

-Richard, cariño.-le dijo. Este quitó la mirada del sofá con dificultad para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.-Ve a por ella. Dile que la quieres y que la necesitas y no la sueltes.-Castle apretó la mandíbula. Le daba vergüenza que su madre supiera lo que sentía por Beckett tan bien, pero tenia razón, no podía dejarlo pasar por más tiempo si la quería de verdad.

En un visto y no visto estaba corriendo hacia la puerta dándole las gracias a su madre. Miró a todos lados al llegar a la calle. Tanto tiempo en Italia lo había desorientado. Frunció el ceño intentando pensar. La comisaría estaba a tres manzanas como mucho de su casa. Comenzó a correr calle arriba, esquivando personas por la acera. Su respiración comenzaba a alterarse, pero ahora estaba en mejor forma y su resistencia y velocidad habían aumentado. Las ganas de ver a Beckett hacían más ameno el camino. No podía creer que fuera a verla después de dos años.

Se detuvo frente a la comisaria. Su pecho ascendía y descendía con dificultad y su garganta estaba completamente seca, pero aún así entró con fuerza e ilusión. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, arreglándoselo.

Dios. O el ascensor subía demasiado lento o él estaba muy nervioso. Cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron, repasó la bien conocida comisaría con la mirada, buscándola. Se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, pero nada. Tal vez estaba en un caso.

-¿Castle? ¿Eres tú?-la voz de Espósito hizo que se girara. Sonrió al verlo con Lanie. El tiempo no pasaba para ellos, no habían cambiado nada, estaban iguales que la última vez. Se acercó, abrazandolos uno por uno.

-¿Ya has vuelto?-lo miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este asintió entusiasmado. Después de tanto tiempo, también los echaba de menos. Se había acordado mucho de ellos durante el viaje. El gesto de ir a verlo al aeropuerto aún permanecía en su corazón.

-Acabo de llegar. ¿Dónde está Beckett?-preguntó ansioso. La pareja se miró, frunciendo el ceño, cosa que le extrañó mucho. Espósito abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró al instante. ¿Pasaba algo con Beckett? Le estaban asustando, y mucho.

-Está en la sala de descanso.-respondió Lanie al ver como cambiaba el gesto de su cara, mostrándose muy preocupado.

Se giró tan rápido que no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de la forense, diciéndole que estaba ocupada. Tenía tanta necesidad de verla que hasta sus oídos se cerraban. Abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, esperando encontrar sus ojos verdes. Por increíble que pareciera, no había olvidado ningún rasgo de su cara y se acordaba de su voz todas las noches. Cómo deseaba abrazarla.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió muy lento. Su respiración fue decayendo a medida que conprendía la situación. Su corazón dejó de latir y sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Soltó un último aliento antes de que una lágrima comenzara a caer por su mejilla y su mandíbula se apretara con fuerza. No se creía lo que estaba viendo. Era imposible.  
Estaba viendo al amor de su vida besar los labios de otro chico, sonriéndole como solía sonreírle a él, de esa forma tan única y especial. Y después, todo se nubló.


	28. Chapter 28

** CAPÍTULO 28**

Dejó caer su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta. Las piernas le fallaban por momentos. Había perdido toda la fuerza que minutos antes le había animado a correr y no mirar atrás. Podía escuchar su corazón haciéndose pedazos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Estaba con otro? ¿Tan rápido lo había olvidado? Vale que él había estado con mujeres en Italia, pero no tenia ninguna relación estable con ninguna básicamente porqué era con ella con quien quería tenerla.

Su respiración se aceleró cuando Beckett lo miró distraídamente. Cambió la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios al instante. Abrió mucho los ojos, igual que su boca. Castle intentó mantenerse en pie, ya que era algo muy difícil en esos momentos.

Una sensación realmente extraña comenzó a florecer en el fondo de su pecho cuando sus ojos verdes se unieron con los suyos. Tanto tiempo sin poder mirarla profundamente. Todo se detuvo entre los dos.

Por su cara, sabia que también lo había echado de menos, y mucho. Podía ver como dudaba si era real o no. El otro chico los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Rick?-preguntó la detective con un hilo de voz. Castle forzó una sonrisa. No quería que lo viera tan hundido en la mierda. Necesitaba hacerle saber que iba a por todas y que acabaría conquistándola de nuevo.

Le lanzó la sonrisa más provocativa y sexy que pudo, acompañada con una mirada sensual y respondió:

-Hola culito de caramelo.-Beckett ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa, sorprendida. ¿Ese era Castle? Dios. Estaba guapísimo. Había crecido un poco más y fijándose en su camiseta, su masa muscular había aumentando, haciéndolo aún más atractivo.

Después de dos años intentando olvidarse de él. Dos años metiéndose en camas de otros tíos para evitar pensar en lo que él le hacía sentir. Dos años intentando hacer su corazón de otra persona, y cuando creía que todo comenzaba a ir cuesta arriba, aparecía Don Ojos Azules dos años más mayor y con solo una sonrisa volvía a caer.

-¿No vas a darme un abrazo Becks? Ya veo como me has echado de menos...-bromeó Castle abriéndole los brazos. La detective abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró al instante sonriendo. Los dos sabían que necesitaba ese abrazo.

Lo rodeó por el cuello, dejando que las manos del escritor estrecharan su cintura. Cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma, como tantas veces había hecho. Notó como él hacía lo mismo y se sintió bien. Raramente bien. Había echado tanto de menos sus brazos, que hasta dudaba que fuera real. Tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y ver los verdes de Demming en vez de los azules de Castle.

El escritor escondió la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Se mordió el labio inferior, dudando en si debía dejar un beso o no. Levantó la mirada para observar al otro chico. Se alegró de que mirara hacia otro lado, porqué iba a hacer algo que no quería que viera. Le acarició el cuello con la nariz y dejó un tímido beso en donde latía su pulso. Sonrió al notar su familiar reacción. "Sigue sintiendo algo" se dijo a si mismo feliz.

Se perdió en sus ojos verdosos, esperando encontrar algo de odio o rencor en ellos, pero solo pudo ver desconcierto y algún rastro de cariño. Pensaba encontrarse con una Beckett enfadada, pero no, no lo estaba. Observó sus labios. Sus perfectos labios que tantas veces había probado y las ganas que tenia de hacerlo allí mismo. Estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, humedeciéndoselo al notar la mirada de Beckett sobre ellos. Por mucho que los dos quisieran negarlo, y por muchas personas que hubieran de por medio, ambos estaban enamorados y eso no podían cambiarlo.

Un carraspeo proveniente de las espaldas de Beckett los sacó de su burbuja personal. Castle miró de arriba abajo al... No sabía si estaba con ella o si simplemente mantenían relaciones sexuales. Observó su gesto y como él también estaba analizándolo. Tenía el pelo corto y claro. Era ancho de hombros y su cintura se estrechaba a medida que repasabas su figura. Tenia unos ojos verdosos que lo miraban con una pizca de burla y superioridad. Sonrió al encontrar su mote: "princeso".

-Hmm Castle, este es el detective Demming.-los dos se miraron. Beckett pudo ver como saltaban chispas entre los dos, cosa que le divertía bastante. Desde el primer momento en que el escritor había reparado en Demming, se había puesto muy celoso.

Le sonrió con picardía tendiéndole la mano, pero solo por educación, si por él fuerza lo que le hubiera dado era un puñetazo. El inspector se la estrechó con fuerza, dando por hecho la guerra con la que habían empezado a base de miradas fulminantes.

-Encantado.-respondió este entre dientes. Castle asintió con una sonrisa. "Disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda con ella princeso" se dijo a si mismo. Apretó la mandíbula con rabia al ver como pasaba el brazo por la cintura de la detective, haciéndola suya.

Ahora le tocaba mover ficha a él.

-Kate, ¿podemos hablar?-le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-A solas.-aclaró sonriéndole a Demming. Notó como este tensaba los músculos, molesto. Asintió, acercándose al oído de Beckett para susurrarle algo, haciéndola sonreír. "Hijo de puta" dijo en voz muy baja cuando la besó delante de él adrede. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta, dejándolos por fin solos.

-Vaya, no sabia que ahora trabajaras de Barbie.-dijo Castle con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas cercanas. Beckett se giró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De que hablas Castle?-respondió colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. La forma de su pelo había cambiado un poco. Seguía siendo largo pero sus puntas ahora estaban totalmente lisas, ya no acababan en esos graciosos tirabuzones. Aún así, ese pelo resaltaba más los rasgos de su cara.

-Ah, ¿no lo sabías? Tu novio es un princeso.-respondió este en medio de una carcajada. Beckett alzó la ceja, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Con eso demostraba lo celoso que estaba. Seguía siendo un niño, solo que en el cuerpo de un hombre mayor.-Ah. Osea me entero yo antes que tu, y eso que eres su novia.-Castle chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza.-Que fuerte. Eso es que no besa bien o que... simplemente no sabe hacerte nada bien.-Ahora Beckett alzó las dos cejas, pasándose la mano por el pelo.-Yo lo hago todo mejor y lo sabes.

-¿Tan seguro estás?-le preguntó divertida.

-Con un beso yo te hacia gemir en mi boca. ¿Eso lo hace él?

-Al menos él no se va dos años a Europa sin que yo lo sepa.-respondió tajante, pero con una sonrisa.

-Uf, un golpe bajo.-siguió este provocando sonrisas en la inspectora. Se separó de la mesa, acercándose lentamente a ella.

La respiración de la inspectora se entrecortó cuando lo tuvo muy cerca. Ese era el efecto que Castle provocaba en su sangre. La hacía hervir, mandando señales a todas sus terminales nerviosas, humedeciéndola. "Estúpido y sensual niñato"

-¿Sabes que mis ventas han subido mucho?-le preguntó cogiéndola de la cintura con cariño mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Quería alejarse, no caer a sus pies, pero no podía, era imposible resistirse a él.-Adivina que más ha subido.

-¿Tu ego?-le picó intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, ya que poco a poco estaba volviéndose ronca y Castle conocía esa voz demasiado bien.

-No.-respondió con una sonrisa gigante mientras cogía su mano. Se levantó la camiseta, haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos al ver su espectacular abdomen. Se mordió el labio inferior, perdiéndose en su perfecta V. Inspiró con fuerza al ver su bulto apretando los vaqueros.

Este le dejó la mano sobre sus abdominales, para que pudiera tocarlas. No quitó la mano. No podía. Siguió guiándola hasta el inicio de sus calzoncillos, frenando justo donde comenzaba su miembro.-Veo que aún te pongo cachonda.-dijo con voz ronca en un susurro. Beckett apartó la mano al instante, carraspeando.

-Veo que sigues siendo un gilipollas.-respondió en un susurro. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca.

-Un gilipollas al que te gustaría tirarte ahora mismo, vamos.-siguió riendo. La acercó más a su cuerpo, besándole la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de su boca.-Cuando quieras a un tío de verdad llámame.-finalizó soltándola. Su culo lo estaba tentando, pero prefirió dejarlo para la próxima vez.

-No me hace falta Castle. Ya tengo algo bastante grande para pasar las noches.-respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Castle abrió la boca rápidamente para contestar, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo detuvo:

-Beckett, nuevo caso.-Ryan abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Castle. "¿Por qué hacen todos eso?" musitó en voz baja.-¿Castle?

-El papa, no te jode.-respondió riéndose. El detective rió también-¿Que tal Ryan?

-Genial. ¿Y tú?

Abrió la boca para contestar pero Beckett se adelantó:

-¿Podemos dejar el coloquio para luego? Hay un cadáver esperando.-dijo cogiendo su cazadora de cuero. Salieron de la sala, reuniéndose de nuevo con Demming y Espósito para meterse en el ascensor.

-¿Va a venir?-preguntó Demming refiriéndose a Castle.

-Esta claro, ¿no?-respondió este cruzándose de brazos. Estaba esperando el mínimo ataque para poder soltarle un buen puñetazo y quitarle esa sonrisa de gilipollas sobrado. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, descendiendo hacia las calles de Nueva York.


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Bueenas tardes/noches chicos! Aquí vengo con un capítulo que en un principio no iba a ser así, pero que luego decidí cambiar porqué quedaba todo muchísimo mejor. He de decir también que el fic está llegando poco a poco a su fin :$ Haré otros nuevos y mejores, este solo ha sido el primero y espero que continuéis leyéndome. En segundo lugar quiero dedicarlo a mi una persona súper especial para mi que conozco de poco pero quiero que sepa que este capítulo es todo suyo. Helena, todo para ti mi vida, ya sabes porqué *_* Y en tercer lugar, dar muchísimas gracias por los nuevos comentarios, follows y favs que ya van subiendo poco a poco :) Un beso chicos, disfutarlo!:***

* * *

Las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a Demming aumentaban en el interior del escritor. Durante toda la tarde había estado coqueteando con Beckett delante de sus narices. Besándola, abrazándola... ¡hasta había visto como le tocaba el culo!

El culo de la detective era solo suyo y no tenia intención de compartirlo con un princeso que se había equivocado de cuento.

Lo peor de todo y que hizo que Castle tuviera que morderse la mano disimuladamente para no matarlo ahí mismo, fue decirle algo al oído mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Quería cabrearlo para no tener ninguna excusa más que defensa propia para pegarle, pero Castle se resistía, por muchas ganas que tuviera. Dentro de poco estallaría y nadie podría detenerlo.

Ahora estaban en la comisaría, charlando sobre el nuevo caso.

Habían perdido toda la mañana yendo a diferentes lugares relacionados con la víctima. Y en medio del interrogatorio de uno de los sospechosos principales, llegó el FBI y se adjudicó el caso sin que pudieran protestar.

-¿Alguna de tus teorías Castle?-la voz de Espósito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había estado observando como Demming tocaba a Kate. Como enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella o como simplemente dejaba besos distraídos sobre su cuello. Pensaba en irse a casa y dormir un poco para olvidarse de ellos dos.

Todos lo miraban, esperando una respuesta. Beckett también lo hacía. Estaba sentada sobre la pierna de Demming, apoyada en su pecho. Le daban arcadas cada vez que los veía.

Se recostó en la silla, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza. Notó la mirada de Beckett sobre su camiseta, observando como sus músculos se tensaban y sonrió:

-Es raro que la bala atravesara su corazón.-miró a Beckett a tiempo para ver como agachaba la mirada, sabiendo a que se refería.-Es decir, quien quiera que lo haya matado sabía justamente donde quería herirlo.

-Buena observación Castle.-lo alagó Ryan sonriendo. Levantó la mano, chocándosela. El detective tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando por encima de su hombro. Castle frunció el ceño, girándose para mirar también. Entrecerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula con la máxima fuerza posible. Tan fuerte que luego no podía ni moverla porque si lo hacía, un dolor agudo la recorría. Demming devoraba la boca de Beckett entre susurros, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Castle se levantó de un salto, tirando la pizarra de pruebas al suelo de un puñetazo, dirigiéndose hacia cualquier sitio donde no pudiera verlos. Ahora si que había llegado a sus límites. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso delante suya sabiendo que aún estaba enamorado de ella? Necesitaba desahogarse.

Cuando tropezó con una colchoneta se dio cuenta de que había llegado al gimnasio de la comisaría. Suponía que por la rabia había subido corriendo las escaleras buscando aire que poder respirar y sin querer ahora estaba allí. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y como el nudo que llevaba en la garganta se lo permitía. Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas sin impedimento. ¿Por qué cojones hacia eso? ¿Quería verlo sufrir? No entendía nada.

Tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba, liberándose de ella mientras la lanzaba al otro extremo de la sala. Necesitaba que el aire enfriara su cuerpo. Necesitaba tantas cosas...

Se acercó a uno de los sacos de boxeo que colgaban del techo, cerca del tatami. Se puso en guardia, tal y como le había enseñado su profesor de lucha en Italia. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un gran eco sordo. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Sin parar.

Hincó la rodilla en el saco para después golpearlo con la espinilla de la pierna derecha. Las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, produciendo una mezcla salada cuando se colaban entre sus labios. Pero no dejó de golpearlo. Pensaba que era a Demming a quien estaba pegando, no a un trasto inútil lleno de espuma. Dios. Quería matarlo a puñetazos, verlo sangrar. Pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba enfadado con él, si no con Beckett. Volvió a golpear el saco con más fuerza, gritando. Cuando este rebotó en su pecho se abrazó a él, intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

-Castle, para.-Espósito estaba a su lado, intentando separarlo del saco. Lo abrazó con fuerza, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño. El típico cariño que sientes hacia tu amigo cuando ves que está pasando por algo duro.

El escritor lo abrazó con fuerza, llenándole la camiseta negra de lágrimas y sudor. Pero al detective no le importó, es mas, lo apretó contra él haciéndoselo saber.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan... zorra, Javi?-le susurraba este entre sollozos. Espósito arrugó el ceño, comprensivo. Había visto con sus propios ojos lo mismo que él. No era justo lo que Beckett le hacía. No lo merecía. Una idea cruzó su mente. Le cogió la cara entre las manos, obligándolo a que le mirara.

-Escuchame Rick. Hoy vamos a ir a una fiesta.-comenzó a decirle, pero este negó automáticamente con la cabeza.

-No Espo, no puedo.

-Sí, sí que puedes.-dijo haciendo que levantara la mirada.-Va a ser de la espuma, bañadores y eso, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Ellos irán

-No puedo ver como esta comiéndole la boca a otro tío que no soy yo. Y mucho menos al princeso ese de mierda. Me niego Javi.-se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado, quitándose el sudor que comenzaba a secarse. Espósito se rió ante el mote de Demming, haciendo sonreír al escritor.

-Escucha, Rick. Tanto a mi como a Ryan nos cae de pena Demming. Es un sobrado y un chulo playa y no nos hace mucha gracia que este con Beckett cuando tú eres la mejor opción.-Castle lo abrazó. No se esperaba eso de Espósito. Pero al fin y al cabo era su amigo y lo había demostrado varias veces. Siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y se lo agradecía muchísimo. Era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.-Quiero que vengas, y hables con ella. Intenta que pase más tiempo contigo para joder a Demming, pero sobretodo haz que se convenza que sigue enamorada de ti.

-Gracias Javi. Muchísimas gracias.-lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndolo sonreír. Castle era único y no podía verlo sufrir. Cuando vio que salia corriendo de allí tenia que seguirlo y hablar con él. Su corazón lo dictaba. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy especial para él, uno más en el grupo, un buen amigo.

-Date una duchita antes de venir.-respondió bromeando.-Au.-se quejó riéndose cuando Castle le pegó en el hombro con cariño. Definitivamente Rick era la persona perfecta para Beckett.

* * *

Observó con atención el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Espósito se lo había dado en el gimnasio de la comisaria, antes de irse a casa. En él estaban apuntados la dirección y la hora. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, confuso. Estaba en la calle adecuada, pero no sabía cual era de la mayoría de locales que adornaban la calle. Suspiró aliviado al leer el nombre del local en un cartel luminoso.

Podía escuchar la música de discoteca desde fuera. Todo dentro estaba apagado. Habían muchísimas personas dentro de la pista de baile donde una gran masa de espuma y agua lo ocupaban todo. Una chica morena de unos ojos azules marinos le sonreía. Era guapa, pero Beckett lo era más. Si estuvieran en Italia ya estaría acostándose con ella, pero eso no pasaría nunca más, por muy guapa que fuera. Cuando se quitó la camiseta y se quedó en bañador esta se sonrojó observado su cuerpo. Le tendió la ropa y las zapatillas deportivas para que las guardara. Por último le entregó el iPhone. Se fijó en que tenia una buena delantera cuando se agachó, pero su misión no era esa.

Buscó a Espósito que estaba junto a la barra, sin camiseta también, charlando con una Lanie enfundada en un bikini rosa fuxia. Saludó a ambos con un abrazo.

-¿Ryan?-preguntó elevando la voz por encima de la música.

-Esto no es de su tipo.-contestó riéndose. Lo miró alzando las cejas. Castle sabía que estaba diciéndole que perdía el tiempo al no buscar a Beckett, así que comenzó a rodear la sala con la mirada, tratando de encontrarla.

Y claro que la encontró. Inspiró con fuerza al ver como movía su culo sobre el paquete de Demming al ritmo de la música. Tal y como había hecho con él aquel día en que Espósito les sacó la foto que aun por supuesto, seguía en su móvil. Se perdió por su piel perfectamente bronceada.

El bikini negro se ceñía a sus perfectas curvas, tal y como él las recordaba. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en sus labios. Se metió por la pista, llenándose de espuma. Cuando el agua totalmente fría tocó su piel abrió la boca, estremeciéndose. Observó a Demming diciéndole algo al oído y a continuación dejándola solo en medio de la pista. "Mi momento" se dijo a si mismo con orgullo. Se colocó detrás de ella, agarrándola por las caderas. Aguantó la risa cuando comenzó a moverse sobre su bañador. Seguramente pensaba que se trataba de Demming.

Acarició su piel completamente mojada. Estaba poniéndose duro por momentos. No podía con los movimientos de su culo, simplemente era su jodida debilidad y estaba disfrutando mucho. Deseó acariciar sus piernas. Ahogó un gemido al ver que estaba sobre unos tacones de aguja negros. Se inclinó sobre su oreja, mordiéndola. Esta sonrió sin tener ni idea de que era el escritor quien la estaba poniendo a cien.

-Como le bailes así de bien al princeso acabará mal el cuento.-Beckett se paralizó al instante.-Es muy difícil aguantar esto sin empalmarse eh.

La detective se giró, observando sus ojos azules, asegurándose de que estaba pasando de verdad y que había estado bailando contra Castle y no contra Demming. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, dispuesta a gritarle o pegarle, lo que mejor le viniera, pero el escritor fue más rápido.

Agarró su muñeca, tirando de ella para llevarla a un lugar más apartado. Se metieron en los baños para poder hablar sin tener que gritar. El escritor cerró con pestillo para que nadie molestara. Se giró para comenzar a hablar, pero no pudo evitar fijarse mejor en su cuerpo. Estaba ante una perfecta diosa morena de ojos verdes. Su amigo al sur reaccionó moviéndose al ver su canalillo mojado.

El piercing de su ombligo, ahora negro, descansaba mojado y brillante sobre su piel. Silbó. Ella también estaba fijándose demasiado en su entrepierna, había que reconocerlo.

-Pasan dos años y aún estás más buena.-dijo apoyándose en el lavabo.-No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco entiendo como eres así de idiota.-sonrió al notar su enfado. Ahora le tocaba sufrir a ella, él ya lo había hecho bastante. Se acercó más a su cuerpo, notando como su respiración se alteraba.

-Ni yo como eres tan zorra.

-¿Perdona?-lo miraba entre sorprendida y arrogante. Mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Que no se como eres tan zorra.-repitió Castle burlándose, pero esta vez arrastrando cada palabra. Abrió la boca para hablar pero él la frenó.-Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Sería capaz de comerle la boca a otra chica delante tuya si se que estás enamorada de mi. Nunca.

-¿No puedo pasar página?-le preguntó encarnando una ceja con sarcasmo.

-No cuando tu historia soy yo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-preguntó alzando la voz.

Castle redució la distancia entre los dos, acercándose demasiado a sus labios. Aún con tacones, él era más alto que ella.

-Soy en quien piensas cuando estas besando los labios de Demming. En quien piensas cuando le haces el amor porqué no puedo salir de tu cabeza como tu no sales de la mía. Soy lo mejor que has tenido, que tienes y que vas a tener. Porqué nadie, absolutamente nadie va poder cambiar lo que sientes por mi.-le susurró a los labios. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior consciente de lo que decía era verdad. Castle no salía de su cabeza. Básicamente para ella nunca se había ido. Y tenerlo a milímetros de sus labios despertaba ese fuego interno que solo salía cuando era él quien la tocaba.-Y soy yo quien va a tocarte el culo ahora mismo porqué estoy cachondo perdido.-finalizó agarrándole la nalga con la mano, masajeándole.

Beckett sonrió. Levantó la mano, pegándole con la mano abierta en la mejilla. Este retrocedió aún sonriendo, con su mano sobre la zona dolorida. La miró de forma desafiante.

-Eso aún me ha puesto más a cien.-respondió. Y, sin más, la puso contra la pared, levantándole las manos por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándola. Se dejó caer contra su cuerpo. Restregando su erección contra la parte baja de su vientre, necesitado. Esta observaba sus labios, capaz de articular palabra. Castle se inclinó tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes. Abrió sus labios, besándolos con precaución, no podía esperar más. Cuando ella se dejó hacer, enlazando su lengua con la de él, la agarró del trasero, levantándola,dejando que enganchara las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se estremeció al sentir sus dedos acariciando su pelo, endureciéndolo aún más.

-¡Castle!-la voz de Beckett le hizo abrir los ojos. Sonrió al ver su pelo despeinado, metida entre las sábanas de su cama.-Cariño. ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó en un ronroneo mientras besaba sus labios con cariño.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó adormilado. Se estremeció al sentir como besaba su cuello. Frunció el ceño extrañado al ver que estaban en su habitación. Beckett descansaba sobre su pecho, vestida solo con un sujetador de encaje y un tanga negro.

-¿Enserio lo preguntas?-la detective lo miraba divertida, hablando de forma obvia. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. y que nada de lo anterior había sucedido nunca.


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Buenas y lluviosas tardes desde aquí chicos! Bueno, siento deciros que el fic llega a su fin y que este es el penúltimo capítulo de "La Tentación De Ojos Azules" Creía que habrían más pero ha resultado ser que no :$ Habrán muchos otros fic, ya estoy con el siguiente que espero que os guste, osea no voy a tardar en hacer el próximo, por eso no hay problema :) Este capítulo va dirigido a una amiga bastante buena llamada Paula que se lo merece mucho y he querido dedicárselo porqué hoy aparece aquí nuestro mote, te quiero Perver*_* En último lugar gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia desde el principio, gracias por animarme a seguir y por comentar. Gracias por todas las visitas, follows y favs, disfrutarlo!:***

* * *

-¿Yo estaba liada con un detective?-Castle asintió confuso. Le costaba mucho asimilar que todo había sido un sueño y que Beckett seguía a su lado. En su cama. En su casa. En su vida.-¿Y tú te ibas 2 años a Italia?

-Aja.-respondió ceñudo. Comenzó a acariciarle el brazo distraídamente mientras ella clavaba sus ojos en los suyos.

Adorables ojos verdes contra masculinos ojos azules. Eran una mezcla simplemente perfecta.

-Imposible.-sentenció Beckett colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Este ladeó la cabeza buscando una explicación.-Yo me hubiera ido contigo.-le susurró mordiéndole la oreja. Castle abrió la boca, dejando salir un suspiro mientras su piel se ponía de gallina. Acarició su trasero con cariño.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres viajar?-le preguntó Castle alzando la ceja. La detective se tumbó sobre su pecho, abrazándolo. Sonrió al notar sus labios sobre su piel desnuda.

-He viajado mucho.

-¿Dónde?-sus dedos jugaban con su pelo. Adoraba sus tirabuzones, eran simplemente extraordinarios. Inspiró el aroma a cerezas que emanaba su cuerpo.

-He estado en casi toda Europa, pero donde más en Rusia.-respondió con un susurro.

-¿Fuiste por el país o por los rusos? Eh detective-bromeó Castle. Esta le dio un golpe en las costillas con cariño.-Au-se quejó mientras reía. Colocó la mano en la cinturilla de sus boxers.

-Me lo pasaba mejor con los rusos.-respondió intentando sonar lo más seria posible, ya que una sonrisa amenazaba con delatarle. Castle deslizó la mano por su espalda hasta llegar al inicio de su tanga.

-Seguro...-le susurró acariciándole la nalga con delicadeza. Apartó la tela con cuidado, rodeando su bultito de placer con el dedo índice. El cuerpo de la detective se arqueó buscando más fricción, haciéndola jadear.-¿Disfrutabas más Beckett?-intentaba torturarla. Cuando notaba que comenzaba a ascender hacia el orgasmo paraba, dejándola ardiente y cachonda.

Esta gimió ahogadamente como respuesta, moviéndose hacia su paquete ya hinchado. Mordió su abdomen haciéndole apretar la mandíbula. No sentía dolor, solo como su excitación crecía y crecía sin rumbo fijo. Sacó la mano del interior de su tanga, notando como su pecho ascendía y descendía bajo el suyo.

-Al menos me dejaban acabar.-respondió con un suspiro, sentándose sobre su abdomen. Le sonrió con picardía mientras movía el trasero en círculos alrededor de su erección.

Castle aspiró aire con fuerza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando la cintura por inercia mientras ella seguía torturándolo. Cuando Beckett hacía eso duraba demasiado poco. Sentía como su erección se hinchaba dolorosamente dentro del bóxer, esperando ser liberada y calmada. Se inclinó para besarla, pero esta le puso las manos en el pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás para que se tumbara de nuevo.

Volvió a levantar las caderas pegando su miembro contra su humedad, haciéndole saber que necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Esta se deslizó hacia atrás, metiendo la mano en los boxers para liberar su erección. Castle clavó la cabeza en la almohada gimiendo en voz alta mientras la detective le masajeaba.

Era una sensación completamente perfecta que dentro de poco pasaría a un rango mayor. Estaba aprisionado bajo el cuerpo de diosa de la detective mientras esta se dedicaba a hacerle gemir audíblemente. Notaba la palma de su mano suave y caliente contra su miembro totalmente duro.

-Ahhhhh Kate...-gritó cuando su lengua entró en acción.-Joder.-apretó los dientes. No podía más. Era imposible aguantar. Quería hacerlo, pero los espasmos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo avisándole de que el orgasmo era inminente.-¡Para, para!-Esta separó sus labios de su miembro erecto, mordiéndose el labio inferior, cosa que le volvió loco.

Con un giro la colocó debajo de él mientras devoraba sus labios con pasión. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella ya. Comenzó dejar besos por su cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando, notando como el tanga se humedecía sobre su miembro semi erecto. Mordió su cintura juguetón, escuchando su risa.

La lengua del escritor rodeó la hendidura de su ombligo, tirando de su piercing con los dientes. Pasó la lengua por su bajo vientre mientras le bajaba el tanga con delicadeza. Lamió su humedad lentamente, deteniéndose especialmente en su bulto de placer. Este se endureció al escuchar el gemido proveniente del fondo de la garganta de la detective. Lo cogió entre sus dientes justo cuando esta tiraba sensualmente de su pelo. Volvió a pasar su lengua por toda su humedad, enloqueciéndola. Mordió su labio menor con cuidado. Beckett levantó la cintura, buscando su lengua.

Levantó la vista justo para ver como se mordía el labio inferior. Se lanzó hacia su boca haciendo que lo soltara.

-Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura.-le ordenó. Esta obedeció al instante. Se inclinó besándola con delicadeza. Enlazando su lengua con la de ella como si el tiempo no importara.-Abre los ojos. Quiero verte.

Comenzó a introducirse en ella lentamente, observando como su ojos se volvían de un verde intenso y brillante a causa de la excitación. Sonrió al ver como cerraba los ojos inevitablemente y abría la boca para dejar escapar un gemido. Embistió con fuerza, haciéndola gruñir. Volvió a salir, colocando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su humedad.

-No pares...-susurró esta enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del escritor mientras buscaba sus labios. Este sonrió. Comenzó a entrar y salir con fuerza notando como la detective se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo sin dejar de devorar su boca. La agarró con fuerza del culo, levantándola para que entrara mejor.

Beckett gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando notó que el abismo se acercaba. Mordió la oreja del escritor con fuerza a la vez que clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Este se quejó en un gemido, pero no se detuvo. Buscaba los labios de la detective con ansia, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos.

Las contracciones de esta alrededor de su miembro lo acercaban cada vez más al orgasmo. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho, lamiendo todo a su paso. Escuchó un último gemido de la detective cerca de su oreja para después ver como caía rendida en la cama entre gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Poseyó su boca, besándola con delicadeza mientras embestía dos veces más para después derramarse en su interior.

Se tumbó a su lado, con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que la detective lo abrazara. Le pasó la mano por la espalda acercándola más a él y se perdió en un sueño agotador entre olor a cerezas y flores silvestres.

* * *

El gimnasio de la comisaria siempre le había parecido un buen lugar para descargar adrenalina cuando el día te había ido mal. Donde poder meter puñetazos a un saco y olvidarte de la mierda que te rodeaba entre pesas y maquinas de ejercicio. Pero esa vez estaba ahí para ver a Beckett en mitad de un entrenamiento, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

Había llegado hacía unos minutos a la 12 y Espósito le había dicho que podría encontrar a la detective ahí. Nada más entrar, el hilo musical golpeó sus oídos, metiéndose en ellos con ritmo. "Thrift Shop, Macklemore" identificó el escritor. La misma canción que había sonado mientras habían jugado en casa de Beckett con las esposas. Como para olvidarla. Se arremangó los puños de la camisa mientras observaba como esta se desahogaba en un saco.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, su amigo al sur comenzaba a moverse. Estaba completamente sudada. Podía ver sus pechos rebotando dentro de la camiseta de tirantes apretados por un sujetador deportivo. Los pantalones cortos le marcaban el trasero. Agradeció de todo corazón al creador de esos pantalones. Se perdió en sus piernas esterilizadas que acababan en unas zapatillas rosas de entrenamiento.

Su pelo, recogido en una coleta perfecta, se movía al son de los golpes. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver sus puños enfundados en unos guantes negros de boxeo. Era bastante buena, como lo era en otras cosas. No le importaría luchar alguna vez contra ella. Lo que no entendía era por qué le ponía tanto.

-¡No me gustaría estar en el lugar de uno de tus asesinos culito de caramelo!-le gritó Castle desde la puerta. Esta se giró con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se quitaba como podía el sudor de la frente.

Alzó la ceja provocativo. Esta repasaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Observó como se detenía en su bragueta. "Pervertida" dijo en un susurro.

-¡No sería la primera vez que te doy una paliza niñato!-le gritó esta como respuesta dirigiéndose al tatami.

-¡Si peleamos te gano yo y lo sabes Becks!-le respondió el escritor acercándose a ella. Esta rió con sarcasmo en voz alta, provocando una sonrisa en el escritor.

-¿Quieres probar?-le preguntó Beckett tendiéndole un par de guantes. Este se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa prepotente. Estiró la mano para cogerlos, pero los alejó de su alcance.-¿No querrás luchar con camisa y vaqueros?

-¿Propones luchar en pelotas? Ahora si que me apunto.

-Quítate la camiseta y quédate en boxers.-le ordenó la detective intentando ocultar una sonrisa traviesa. Este bufo desabotonándose la camisa negra. Supuso que bromeaba respecto a quitarse los pantalones. Tiró la camisa a sus pies y se acercó de nuevo a por los guantes. Pero la detective volvió a retroceder.-Los pantalones Castle.

-¿¡Pero como voy a...?¡ Oye, que si quieres vérmela yo te la enseño, pero no puedo luchar en boxers, ¡estamos en la comisaría no en tu cama! ¿Recuerdas?-gritó Castle exasperado. Beckett intentaba ocultar una sonrisa mientras alzaba la ceja.

-Si quieres luchar, los pantalones fuera.-siguió Beckett inflexible, cruzada de brazos. Sonrió al oír un "joder" por parte de Castle mientras observaba finalmente como se deshacía de sus pantalones y los echaba a un lado. Puso los brazos en jarra marcando paquete. Le tendió los guantes entre risas.

-Como se me suba un huevo por tu culpa si que te pego de verdad.-dijo malhumorado entre dientes, abrochándoselos.

Beckett se puso en guardia delante de el, contoneando su cuerpo tal y como su entrenador solía indicarle. El escritor la imitó mientras contraía sus abdominales. Esperaba su golpe cuando se fijo en su canalillo por el cual se podían ver sus pechos perfectamente apretados. Perdió el equilibrio cuando el puño se Beckett se dirigió a su cara, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Deja de mirarme las tetas y pelea, escritor.-lo provocó Beckett. Este sacudió la cabeza volviendo a mirarla para después sonreírle con picardía.

-Me da miedo hacerte daño.-dijo este entre risas. Cambio la cara cuando recibió un directo un en estómago.-Vale esto ya es personal.-Esta vez se agachó antes de que le alcanzara, golpeándole a ella en el hombro. Esta se tambaleó un poco pero volvió a lanzar un puñetazo hacia la cara del escritor. Castle, al estar defendiéndose con los guantes le dio tiempo para parlo con su brazo y empujarla, tirándola al suelo. Se quitó los guantes y se colocó sobre ella, inmovilizándola.

Le abrió las piernas, metiéndose entre ellas. Ambos respiraban con dificultad por el esfuerzo. Se restregó contra su vientre con una sonrisa. Cogió sus muñecas, quitándole los guantes, tirándolos lejos de su alcance. Se inclinó para besar sus labios con cariño notando como la inspectora sonreía bajo ellos. Le encantaban estos momentos juntos. Esos momentos en los que no te importa lo que hagas si es con la persona que quieres. Y ahora estaban ahí, tan cerca el uno del otro, jugando como dos niños.

-¿Se te ha subido un huevo, Castle?-este rió de soslayo. Miró a su paquete medio abultado.

-Creo que no es el huevo Becks.-esta rió en voz alta, haciéndolo reír a él también.

-¿Se puede saber que hace Castle en calzoncillos?-los dos miraron hacia la puerta rápidamente. Lanie los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. El escritor se puso rojo al instante, levantándose para ponerse los vaqueros. Beckett rió en voz baja al ver como su amiga le guiñaba un ojo. Se levantó de un salto, cogiendo una toalla blanca que tenía para cuando acababa sus ejercicios.

Se dirigió a la puerta con un Castle cabizbajo colocándose bien la camisa.

-Tiene un buen culo.-le susurró Lanie entre dientes con una sonrisa. Beckett rió.

-Tiene muchas cosas bien, creeme.-le respondió en el mismo tono de voz, con complicidad.-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó esta vez en voz alta, secándose el sudor de la frente con la toalla.

-Nos vamos de boda chicos.-respondió Lanie emocionada. Castle y Beckett se miraron extrañados. ¿Boda? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

-¿De boda?-preguntó la detective ceñuda. Se giró para pasarle la toalla a Castle que iba bañado en sudor. Este se lo agradeció con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Ryan acaba de pedirle la mano a Jenny mientras vosotros estábais haciendo... eso!-respondió esta como algo obvio. Los dos abrieron la boca a la vez para hablar, pero decidieron callarse.-Sois muy monos cuando hacéis eso.-dijo Lanie señalando a ambos con el dedo. Beckett sonrió emocionada. ¿Ryan y Jenny? Miró a Castle de reojo. ¿Harían ellos lo mismo algún día?


	31. Chapter 31

La mirada del escritor escudriñaba el mar que se extendía ante sus ojos. Los reflejos rojizos de la puesta del sol bañaban las aguas, haciendo que el color azul quedara sustituido por uno rojizo. Como si fuego y agua lucharan en una batalla interminable sobre un gran manto azul. La arena totalmente fría a causa de la humedad se filtraba por los dedos de sus pies. Se estremeció cuando una ola llegó a ellos, mojándolos por completo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de aire puro y limpio, intentando despejar su mente del bochorno y agobio acumulado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, tranquilizándose. Podía escuchar el barullo de gente a su espalda. Las sillas de plástico colocándose sobre la arena blanca. La música sonando a través de los grandes altavoces colocados uno a cada lado del altar.

Miró por encima de su hombro. La gente comenzaba a llegar, sentándose por filas, tal y como se les había indicado. Sonrió al ver a su madre dirigiendo a los invitados en la entrada central.

Las vistas eran maravillosas. La playa en la que estaban era privada y nadie que no estuviera invitado a la boda no podría entrar o curiosear. Suspiró. Un decorado perfecto para un día perfecto.

El altar estaba rodeado de enredaderas verdes que ascendían hasta el punto más alto. Pétalos rojos y blancos adornaban la arena totalmente blanca y suave.

Comenzó a andar en esa dirección. Espósito y Ryan hablaban con el padre que momentos después oficiaría la ceremonia. Las manos le sudaban por los nervios. Se las pasó por el pantalón blanco para secarlas. Miró su reloj. Esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Lanie revoloteaba a su alrededor, dándole los últimos retoques de maquillaje, o arreglando las arrugas de su vestido. Martha iba y venía de vez en cuando, avisando del tiempo que les quedaba para el esperado momento. Suspiró.

-Cariño estás preciosa.-una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Los ojos verdosos de su madre estaban bañados en lágrimas de emoción. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar como poco a poco un nudo le impedía tragar.

-Mamá...-susurró abrazándola. Se sintió mucho más cómoda en sus brazos, aliviando la pesadez que le producían los nervios.

-Papá esta esperando fuera. Todo está precioso.-dijo su madre melancólica. Le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

-¿Rick?

-Richard está guapísimo. Ya lo verás.-la tranquilizó. Las puertas de la carpa se abrieron, dejándole ver todo el camino hasta el altar.-Vamos mi vida, es la hora.-le susurró su madre animándola a caminar.

Su padre le tendía un brazo para que pudiera conducirla hasta el altar. Conforme se movía por la arena millones de recuerdos la asaltaban. Cuatro años habían pasado. Cuatro años que se habían esfumado en nada. Recordaba cada minuto al lado de Castle como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada sonrisa, cada mirada... Todo estaba grabado a fuego en su cabeza.

"In My Veins" sonaba de fondo. Esa canción. Se había acordado. Su canción. Volvió al momento que hacía cuatro años atrás vivían. Un baile lento y lleno de amor. La boda de Jenny y Ryan, donde Castle le prometió que estaría toda su vida con ella y años después le había pedido matrimonio en ese mismo lugar. La había llevado hacía ese salón de baile y arrodillado le había entregado el anillo que ahora llevaba Ryan en sus manos.

Un tirón eléctrico recorrió su bajo vientre al verlo. La camisa blanca estaba totalmente abierta, dejando ver su bien trabajado pecho y abdominal. Dios. Estaba totalmente segura de que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Sonrió como una idiota cuando le guiñó el ojo para tranquilizarla. Frenaron el paso antes de llegar. Su padre se acercó para abrazarla, besándole ambas mejillas con cariño.

-Te quiero hija.-le susurró apretándole las manos. Esta le sonrió como una hija le sonreiría a su padre diciéndole que le quiere sin palabras.

Suspiró. Castle le tendía la mano. Ryan y Espósito estaban detrás de él, sonriéndole. Sintió esa descarga eléctrica tan familiar cuando tocó su piel.

-Hola.-le susurró Castle rodeándola por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

-Hola.-respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Sonrió cuando le besó el pelo.

Ambos miraron al frente. El padre les sonreía. Le apretó la mano con suavidad. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaría a punto de casarse con ella, delante de cientos de personas. La quería tanto... Desde el primer momento en que observó sus ojos verdosos se enamoró perdidamente. Su historia no tendría fin y quería comprometerse hasta el final.

El inicio de la ceremonia pasó bastante rápido, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en su futuro juntos, en los momentos vividos y en lo que les quedaba por llorar, reír... Levantó la vista del suelo cuando todo se quedó en silencio, esperándolo a él. Miró a Ryan con complicidad, pidiéndole los anillos con la mirada. Este se los entregó con una sonrisa. Bufo, cogiendo el de Beckett.

-Prometo amarte y respetarte. Quererte como la princesa que eres. Hacerte feliz hasta el final de mis días. Porqué solo te quiero a ti para el resto de mi vida. Eres la mujer más enloquecedora, perfecta, inteligente y arrebatadora que conozco, pero no me enamoré de ti por eso, si no por tu forma de ser. Por tu pasión de luchar contra la justicia. Porque cuando estoy contigo el mundo se detiene y solo somos tú y yo.-una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de la detective. Castle sonrió, limpiándosela con el dedo índice.-Katherine Houghton Beckett, te amo con toda mi alma.-comenzó a colocarle la alianza alrededor del dedo anular suavemente.-Te prometo los mejores polvos de tu vida.-le susurró con una sonrisa. Esta rió entre dientes, observando sus ojos azules con cariño.

-Tú nunca paras.-respondió esta con un hilo de voz para que solo pudiera oírlo él. Le dejó un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sonreír. Suspiró, cogiendo la alianza de Castle.  
Inspiró con fuerza, llenándose de valentía.-Prometo estar contigo siempre. En lo bueno y en lo malo, porque también te quiero para el resto de mi vida. Porque me haces sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo. Con solo una de tus miradas haces que todo se llene de color y alegría dentro de mi. Haces que me olvide de todo y solo pueda concentrarme en ti. Me encanta tu parte de niño pequeño, como jugamos con tus consolas, como nos enfadamos y nos reconciliamos al instante porque no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.-El escritor acariciaba su mano, intentando que se relajara, pero era muy difícil. No podía de dejar de observar sus labios.-Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, te quiero y siempre te querré.-sin poder evitarlo se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos, sabiendo que aún no era el momento. Castle sonrió poniéndole la mano en su espalda. Se separó con cuidado, susurrándole un "te quiero".

-¡Que no es la hora del beso!-gritó Espósito desde la primera fila, riendo junto a Lanie. La gente estalló en una carcajada. La forense lloraba de emoción. Castle abrazó a Beckett, sonriéndole a Espósito con picardía. Se volvieron a girar hacia el padre.

-Ahora que los votos matrimoniales ya están dichos y todos están conformes, pasemos a las declaraciones.-siguió el cura mirando a Castle. Este sonrió cogiendo las manos de Beckett.

-Yo, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, prometo amarte y respetarte, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad, ahora y siempre, todos los días de mi vida.-recitó Castle con una sonrisa cariñosa.  
Cuando Beckett recitó de nuevo sus misma palabras, el escritor esperaba que acabara de hablar para poder besar sus labios hasta que no pudieran respirar ninguno de los dos. Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando el cura dijo:

-Por el poder que Dios me ha concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer.-miró a Castle con una sonrisa amable.-Ya puedes besar a la novia.-Este miró a Beckett, que se mordía el labio inferior impaciente. Se acercó a sus labios, besándolos con cariño y pasión, abriéndolos al contacto para poder enlazar su lengua con la de ella. Beckett se separó con cuidado para tirar el ramo de flores, que cayó en manos de Lanie.

Castle la cogió por las piernas, levantándola del suelo mientras todos aplaudían eufóricos y les lanzaban piropos o silbidos. Esta enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello sin dejar de besarlo.

El escritor comenzó a andar hacia el agua con Beckett entre sus brazos. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y quería celebrarlo. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de donde estaban pataleó en sus brazos gritando, consiguiendo más besos por parte del escritor.

-Para.-Castle la desafió con la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa.-Ni se te ocurra.

-Dime que me quieres.-esta negó con la cabeza, riendo. Detrás de ellos todos los asistentes esperaban impacientes entre risas.-Dímelo y te bajo.-hizo un ademán de tirarla, haciendo que gritara.

-¡Vale vale! Te quiero.-dijo entre dientes intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Más alto inspectora.

-¡Te quiero!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Este sonrió.

-Yo también, pero hace mucho calor y como no podemos quitarnos la ropa...-dijo gritando mientras saltaba las olas. Beckett mordía su oreja con fuerza, buscando alguna posibilidad para librarse, pero no la obtuvo. Los brazos de Castle se abrieron, dejándola caer al agua. Este cayó también mojándose entero. Se puso de rodillas a su lado.

-Hola.-le susurró pasándose la mano por el pelo, mojándoselo.

-Te odio.-respondió esta entrecerrando los ojos. Castle se abalanzó sobre sus labios, besándonos con el máximo cariño posible, haciéndola sonreír.-Señora Castle, espero una buena luna de miel.-la abrazó bajo el agua, dejando que esta apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

Observaron como los demás corrían también hacia la playa para bañarse con ellos. Castle mecía a Beckett entre sus brazos mientras dejaba pequeños besos en sus labios.

-Rick, creo que vamos a ser papás.-dijo Beckett examinando su reacción. Este abrió mucho los ojos incapaz de articular palabra. En lugar de decir nada, la abrazó más contra él, poseyendo sus labios, justo cuando sus amigos comenzaban a llegar junto a ellos. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que en menos de un año un bebé de ojos azules o verdes llenaría su casa de alegría, cuando creía que eso era imposible. Pero realmente...nada es imposible.

**Bueno chicos, desgraciadamente esto ha llegado a su fin:$ Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Mañana empezaré el nuevo que se titulará "Memories Never Die" Es un poco AU pero no del todo. Creo que os gustará, pero para gustos colores JAJAJAJAJAJAJ, gracias por haber estado siguiendo el fic y por haber dado follow o favs o simplemente expresar opinión en un comentario. Intentaré hacerlo mejor en el próximo *_* Un beso chicos, gracias por todo!:**


End file.
